Dias en la playa
by kmila
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 12! Un viaje, sentimientos que salen a la Luz, puede acaso existir una relacion entre un hombre lobo y una chica que es mucho menor, que hara Grace cegada por los celos? y Hermione y Remus? RR please! este es un RemusHermione
1. Tu cara en la cara de la luna

Este es el primer Fic que hago de Remus y Hermione, así que es algo nuevo para mi, espero que les guste... y aquí los dejo

******************************************************************************************

Acababan de graduarse de Hogwarts, y como celebración, en sus 18 años, nuestros tres amigos, se van a la playa, con Sirius, el padrino de Harry, al que le habían retirado todos los cargos el año pasado, cuando Voldemort al fin había sido derrotado, por el mismísimo Harry.

Llevaban un día en una isla en el caribe, ya era temprano, pronto se irían a la playa, se estaban hospedando seis personas en un hotel muggle con una hermosa vista al mar, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus.

(Faltaba una semana y media para la luna llena, así que tenían una semana contada)

El día anterior, todos la habían pasado muy bien, un grupo muy unido, a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Hermione estaba en la cocina, escribía en un cuaderno, "los planes" de su vida, pero en realidad estaba muy distraída, recordando el cuerpo de su amor con traje de baño, miro el suelo por unos segundos, prefería eso que mirarlo a el, que hacia el desayuno bastante animado, mirar su cuerpo, su cabello castaño liso a la altura de las orejas, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, su perfecta sonrisa, su tez blanca, en algunos momentos algo pálida.

Sonreía sola al escucharlo a veces quejarse porque ninguno de los demás se habían levantado...

Recordaba perfectamente lo que sintió al verlo por primera vez en el expreso, hace dos años (en sexto) cuando regreso a dar clases, nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa por algo, cuando la saludo con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios, y la miro con esos ojos, sintió que una pequeña parte de su corazón se fue con el pequeño cielo que encierra su mirada... su cielo.

Dios, pero que pensaba, el podría ser su padre... y le atraía de sobremanera, y le dolía, le dolía saber que el nunca la vería con esos ojos, solo la veía como la amiga de Harry el hijo de James Potter su mejor amigo en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Debía tener 35 años como mínimo, eso hacia que se sintiera peor. 

Era una niña ilusa enamorada del que fue su profesor, ahora su amigo, habría dado lo que fuera por cambiar ese sentimiento,  pero por otro lado no, no quería olvidar ese amor, quería que se quedara en su corazón, queriéndolo, como nadie lo quería, no le importaba su enfermedad, ella podría hacerle sus pociones todas las noches de luna llena por el resto de su vida, despertar todos los días sintiendo su cuerpo al lado de ella.

       -Hermione, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Lupin acercándose a ella.

       Hermione no escuchaba, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, viendo ahora su cuaderno, escribiendo cosas, cosas que siquiera veía, solo las escribía, como si estuviera en otro mundo, apoyada en el mesón de la cocina.

       -Hermione –dijo de nuevo Lupin viéndola divertido.

       -Que, que? –pregunto algo desubicada –ya el desayuno esta listo? –pregunto mirando a Lupin quien pelo los ojos y luego le embozo una sonrisita.

       -No Hermione, no he terminado, tan aburrida te tengo como para que me dejes solo? –pregunto Lupin bastante divertido por la cara como lo miraba Hermione.

       -Ah, no, no Remus, te he estado acompañando, no estoy para nada aburrida –dijo Hermione quien movía los brazos a direcciones contrarias y esta estaba muy roja. 

       -Bueno, parece que no es así, has estado mas interesada anotando... –Remus miro por encima del hombro de Hermione lo que esta tenia escrito en el pergamino, pero no dijo nada, se puso algo mas serio se sonrojo levemente y camino hacia al frente de la clase –se me va a quemar la comida... –dijo alejándose todavía rojo

       Hermione estaba algo cortada, que era lo que estaba escrito en su cuaderno?, ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba escribiendo lo que tenia planeado para el futuro.

Miro el cuaderno, y palideció, parecía como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones, o mejor dicho ella no quisiera que le llegara, decía claramente 

********_levantarme todas las mañanas y ver a Remus acostado a mi lado!!*******_** todo rodeado de puros corazones y unas lunas de diferentes formas en las esquinas.

Trago, que vergüenza, mas nunca lo podría ver a los ojos, nunca mas Hermione se puso bastante roja

Remus la miro desde la cocina de reojo, y al ver que esta lo miraba volvió a lo suyo rápidamente sonrojándose un poco, el corazón de Hermione latió mas rápido, la había visto, el silencio reino en el lugar, solo se escuchaba la cuchara pegar contra la olla.

       -Que vergüenza!! –susurro acostándose en la mesa una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –volvió a decir sin levantar su rostro de la mesa hasta que Sirius llego bostezando a la cocina rascándose la cabeza bastante despelucado.

       Tomo la libreta y se levanto de la silla lo mas rápido que pudo, sin prestar atención a Sirius que se había quedado con el saludo, la miro preocupado, Hermione estaba rara.

       -Si quieres me saludas –dijo Sirius algo sentido –para donde vas?

       -A cambiarme, es mejor que lo haga antes para no retrasarlos después –dijo Hermione muy rápidamente.

       -Ah si, es mejor –dijo Sirius desde la mesa ya que se había acomodado –y que preparas Lunático?

       Hermione entro a la habitación donde Ginny se estaba arreglando bastante risueña, cerro la puerta y saco lo que se iba a poner, un short de blue Jean un traje de baño negro (bikini), y una franelilla encima negra.

       -Porque tan seria? –pregunto Ginny con una sonrisita –debes estar es feliz, ver a Remus toda la semana... en bañador, yo si estoy feliz, a ver si Harry se avispa!!

       -Ginny mira –dijo Hermione llorando, mientras le pasaba el cuaderno a la pelirroja que leía y la miraba sin entender (Ginny era la única que sabia acerca de los sentimientos de Hermione por Remus y estaba muy emocionada con esto)

       -Aja, y esto que tiene de malo, yo suelo hacerlo mucho –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione puso los ojos como platos –pero no con Remus, si no con Harry –explico Ginny.

       -No es eso Ginny, Remus lo acaba de leer –dijo Hermione votando otras dos lagrimas Ginny ahora si entendía la situación y no sabia que decirle a su amiga.

       -Ay Mione –dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda de apoyo –no se que decirte –dijo apenada.

       -No digas nada vale –dijo Hermione dando su mejor sonrisa en aquel momento y comenzando a vestirse, sabia que estaba muerta, ahora no había nada que hacer.

       No fue mucho lo que tardaron las muchachas en arreglarse y salir, cuando llegaron a la cocina ya todos estaban listos y las esperaban para comer, Hermione se sentó sin darse cuenta que había quedado frente a Lupin, este se sonrojo un poco y tomo una tostada, Hermione hizo lo mismo, comieron.

       -Bueno, vamos! –dijo Sirius usando un encantamiento dejando a los platos lavándose solos –llegaremos tarde...

       Harry tomo el radio, Sirius cesta con la comida, Ron llevaba la sombrilla, las muchachas llevaban un maletín con las toallas y otra llevaba los protectores.

       A sus diecisiete años Hermione solo había tenido una relación, y no muy firme con Krum, un jugador muy famoso, después había quedado totalmente enamorada de su profesor, y nunca había vuelto a mirar a un chico con otros ojos. Hermione era una chica alta, de esbelta figura, escondida tras una montaña de libros, una muy bonita sonrisa, unos ojos cafés con un brillo de picardía, unos labios muy tentadores a la opinión de los chicos, y un cabello un tanto enmarañado.

       Llegaron a la playa, Hermione tendió un paño y se acostó a tomar sol, mientras escuchaba la radio, Remus se había quedado leyendo una buena novela que ella misma le había recomendado, debajo de la sombrilla a pocos centímetros de ella, sentado en un paño (con una bermuda verde oliva, y sin franela) (se lo imaginan ^^), los otros cuatro jugaban con las raquetas playeras, Harry les estaba enseñando a los demás que hacer, ya que Sirius el día pasado había golpeado la pelotita tan duro pensando que tenia que lanzársela a los demás jugadores (estilo golpeadores Quidditch "disculpen si no se escribe así") y le había dejado un pequeño morado a Ron en una de las piernas.

       -Que lindo se ve –pensó Hermione observando a Remus a través de sus lentes de sol –tan concentrado.

       En eso hubo algo que interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione, una canción en la radio, empezó...
    
    ***********************************************
    
    **_Quien dice que no duelen_**
    
    **_las huellas en la arena_**
    
    **_tu huella el mar se la llevo_**
    
    **_pero la luna sigue ahí_**
    
    **_pero esa luna es mi condena_**
    
    **_Despacio en la mañana_**
    
    **_bajitos por la noche_**
    
    **_las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición_**
    
    **_y en una voz tu voz se esconde_**
    
    **_y en una voz tu voz se esconde_**

*******************************************************

Dos personas en aquel lugar se habían quedado paralizados al escuchar eso.

*****************************************************
    
    **_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_**
    
    **_mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma_**
    
    **_mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_**
    
    **_por que cada canción me hable de ti de ti de ti..._**
    
    **_me hable de ti_**
    
    *************************************************************

Hermione alzo la vista tan rápido que hasta se mareo un poco, lo vio, el también la estaba viendo, había dejado su libro y la miraba directamente, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rápidamente Remus se acerco a ella dejando el libro al lado, quitándole los lentes, limpiándole las lagrimas muy suave, estaba bastante preocupado.

       -No llores Hermione, no llores –le dijo apoyándola en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Hermione escucho su corazón, una armonía perfecta y de fondo sus palabras, acompañadas de aquella canción, cruel canción que decía toda su verdad –no llores por mi, por favor –dijo suavemente, eso hizo que Hermione empezara a llorar descontroladamente.

**********************************************************************

Acabo de escuchar esta canción, y me pareció fenomenal, simplemente me ha encantado, y se me prendió el foco de repente, y empecé a escribir, no es una historia muy común, pero eso me reto aun mas, si os gusta la sigo si no, la sigo pero no la publico ^^, bueno espero que les guste... déjenme Reviewssss


	2. El Problema

Bueno aquí esta el segundo Capitulo, antes de todo, quería aclarar una duda, es que en el capitulo anterior me equivoque, y coloque que le llevaba 35 años, no, mas bien yo decía que tenia 35 años, quizás es un poco mas joven, pero era PA que no se viera tan viejo, aunque en el amor no existe la edad... agradezco todos los comentarios, pero son las 3:45 de la mañana y tengo sueñito... para ponerme a contestar, si es que esa nota la escribo luego de escribir el capitulo... bueno espero que les guste.

*********************************************************************

Acariciaba su cabello, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no lo podía impedir, el ya no decía nada, solo se escuchaba la radio, y el sonido de las olas chocando.

-Desde hace cuanto? -pregunto Remus , Hermione se levanto rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos

-Desde hace cuanto que? -pregunto sin entender

-Desde hace cuanto que estas enamorada de mi? –dijo tímidamente, como si hubiera vuelto un joven a su cuerpo (aunque no era tan viejo así! ^^no en esta historia)

-Desde que volviste a Hogwarts –respondió Hermione ya sin pena.

       -Hermione, es necesario que hablemos de esto, no quiero hacerte daño... no me lo perdonaría –dijo Lupin lentamente, Hermione sabia lo que este le quería decir, sabia que le quería decir, que si quizás fuera un poco mas joven, o quizás en otro tiempo, o si no tuviera su problema, si funcionaria, pero ella ya lo sabia, y eso no le importaba.

       -Para que hablar, si ya se lo que me vas a decir... –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada –que la diferencia de edad... tu problema... las condiciones... ya todo lo se Remus –dijo Hermione derramando otras lagrimas.

       Remus se quedo callado, mirándola, porque se vería tan linda llorando, tan indefensa, pero dios Remus que piensas! pensó espantado es una niña!

       -Y que piensas al respecto Hermione? –dijo apartándole un mechón de cabello que había caído en el rostro de ella –esas no son dos buenas razones?

       -No si hay amor... si hay amor el puede con esos obstáculos –respondió la chica lo miro y bajo la mirada, el se quedo callado, iba a decirlo, le iba a partir el corazón, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su bien... o si no, su amor crecería.

       -Hermione, puede que eso sea verdad, pero yo no podría arruinarte la vida –dijo formal sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho –yo desde hace tiempo no siento nada de ese tipo por alguien, porque nadie merece vivir esta pena conmigo...

       -No nadie Remus, si ese alguien de verdad te ama, no le debe importar acompañarte –Remus no respondió, solo desvió la mirada, no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin dañarla?

       -Hermione, yo no soy la persona a quien debes mirar así... mira a Ron por ejemplo, lleno de vida, sin ningún problema que lo aseche cada mes, volviéndose peligroso... de tu edad... –dijo Remus, Hermione lo miro con un deje de rabia en los ojos.

       -Ojala fuera tan fácil –dijo sentida –tu crees que por ser mayor que yo varios años, yo quiero menos que tu... ojala y el amor pudiera desaparecer cuando uno quisiera... y créeme dejaría de quererte en este momento –culmino Hermione levantándose de la toalla agarrando su ropa y alejándose de aquel lugar, dejando a Remus sentado en la arena.

        Un dolor cubrió su corazón, una lagrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos azules, se levanto rápido, esas ultimas palabras le habían dolido, había pensado en un momento que no quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera del corazón de la joven, la miro, se alejaba un tanto rápido, la siguió, ella noto que la seguía y camino mas rápido, hasta perderse en la multitud de la playa.

       Lo mío detrás de la palmera, miraba sus alrededores buscándola, algo en su interior decía que fuera con el, que el no tenia la culpa de no quererla de la misma forma, pero no, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ese día no quería estar con ellos, en especial con el, no quería verlo, se puso su ropa, y camino hacia el hotel que quedaba a unos pocos metros de la playa.

       -CUIDADO!! –Hermione escucho un grito de advertencia, pero era demasiado tarde, una pelota había golpeado su cabeza.

       -Auch!! –dijo acariciándose la zona golpeada mientras veía al culpable de tal acto severamente, su expresión cambio cuando vio acercándose hacia ella el catire mas espectacular que hubiera visto.

       -Disculpa, mi hermanito no sabe controlar bien su pulso –dijo con una simpática sonrisa dejando salir detrás de el a un pequeño niño de unos 7 años bastante apenado.

       -No hay problema –dijo Hermione rápidamente dedicándole una sonrisa al joven apuesto que estaba frente a ella –no me dolió... mucho –concluyo el joven se rió.

       -Bueno, creo que debido a esto me vas a tener que aceptar una invitación a comer hoy en la noche... vale? –pregunto este con una sonrisa algo especial, Hermione se sonrojo levemente y pensó en Remus, que mas daba, tendría que olvidarse de el, y este joven parecía muy simpático, EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS.

       -Vale –dijo al fin Hermione.

       -OK quedamos así, yo soy Marcos –dijo levantando la mano.

       -Hermione –dijo la misma estrechándole la mano –y tu donde te estas hospedando?

       -En aquel hotel que ves allá –dijo señalando el mismo hotel en el que se quedaban todos.

       -Que casualidad, yo también –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

       -Y vas para halla ahorita? –

       -Si, me acompañas? -pero por dios Hermione, donde quedo la dignidad bueno en fin, el dolor no le permitía pensar bien lo que decía, y así al menos mientras caminaba hasta el hotel no pensaría en el.

       Cosa que no fue así, Marcos la dejo en la puerta del apartamento, hablaron de cualquier cosa, al parecer el chico era un Muggle normar que había estudiado ingeniería, muy aplicado, en 1 hora de camino, ya casi conocía la vida del extraño.

       Por otro lado Hermione cada vez que miraba la sonrisa del chico, recordaba la de Remus, que mal era eso, se sentía tan estúpida, pensando en alguien que seguramente no pensaba en ella...

***********************************************************************

**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo,**

**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos,**

**Como encontrarle una pestaña a algo que nunca tuvo ojos,**

**Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco,**

**Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que nunca me diste, **

**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo,**

**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos**

**El que el problema no es cambiarte,**

**El problema es que no quiero...**

*************************************************************************

       Pero es que ese día era el día de las canciones que la hicieran llorar o que?, pensó derramando una lagrima, que, en el hotel no podrían colocar una canción menos triste, camino hacia el balcón asomándose cogiendo aire en sus pulmones.

       -NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR CANCIONES QUE ME RECUERDEN A LUNATICO!! –grito eufórica, cogió aire.

       -Bueno, puede que a otras personas le gusten –dijo una voz desde su espalda, Hermione voltio poniéndose bastante roja, ahí estaba el, mirándola serio, con un poco de tristeza.

       -Bueno, pues a mi no –dijo Hermione bastante seca caminando fuera del balcón dirigiéndose a su habitación, Lupin le agarro el brazo suavemente y la voltio hacia ella, quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

        Se quedaron así unos segundos, sintiendo su respiración, mirándose a los ojos, por que no podían estar juntos?, Remus pareció darse cuenta del asunto, y se separo de ella rápidamente bastante colorado, lo mismo le paso a Hermione, ambos bajaron la vista.

       -Vas a estar molesta conmigo todo el viaje? –pregunto algo triste, Hermione lo miro, como le podía decir eso?

       -Yo no estoy brava, estoy dolida Remus –dijo la chica sentándose en la salita.

       -Pero es que no entiendes que yo no quiero que nada de esto te duela... eso es lo que menos quiero –dijo poniéndose frente a esta.

       -Lo único que me haría feliz, es lo que tu no quieres... porque no lo sientes –dijo Hermione.

       Hubo un silencio, no lo sientes Remus? Se pregunto el mismo en sus pensamientos, claro que no, te estas confundiendo...

       Hermione tomo el silencio como afirmación y bajo la mirada.

       -Dame tiempo –dijo Hermione levantándose del mueble y caminando hacia su habitación, en la cual se encerró a llorar hasta la noche.

       Ginny la despertó, esta se acordó del acuerdo que había hecho con Marcos, se puso un vestido corto ajustado al cuerpo negro, se aliso el cabello (con magia), y debido a esto le llegaba casi a mitad de la espalda, adornado con unos ganchitos del mismo color del vestido (de piedra brillante), se pinto de negro que hacia que la mirada de la chica se resaltara mas, unos zarcillos bastantes largos que resaltaban su hermoso cuello que estaba adornado por una delicada gargantilla.

       Lucia realmente hermosa, salió de la habitación y al llegar a la sala todos (Harry, Sirius, Ginny y Ron) jugaban un juego Muggle de mesa, todos reían, cuando Hermione llego hacia ellos todos se quedaron viéndola, con la boca abierta, Ron que tenia una pequeña fichita en la mano la dejo caer.

       -Y Hermione, para donde vas? –pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

       -Un chico me invito a salir a comer, no regreso tarde –dijo dándoles una sonrisa, donde estaba Remus? Fue lo primero que se pregunto. Dio una vuelta y de la cocina salió Lupin con una bandeja de bocadillos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

       -Her-Hermione, para donde vas –dijo viéndola evaluadoramente de pies a cabeza, cosa que a Hermione la agrado, paresia como embobado.

       -Tengo una cita –dijo con una sonrisita, Remus la miro bastante serio, la sonrisa de Hermione se agrando mas por esto.

       -Pero yo no creo que sea conveniente... –dijo entre preocupado y molesto.

       -Chao Remus –dijo saliendo rápidamente del apartamento.

       Porque esa salida de Hermione le había molestado tanto, porque al verla así había causado que en su cuerpo recorriera un escalofrió, y unas ganas inmensas de tenerla entre sus brazos, definitivamente Hermione ya no era una niña... esta preocupado, estaba molesto, estaba... celoso...

******************************************************************************************************

Espero que este capítulos os halla gustado... a mi para serles sincera, me gusto mas ^^, bueno, esta claro que en cada capitulo voy a colocar una canción distinta, el de este fue El Problema de Ricardo Arjona, muy bonita, y triste ;_;, dejen Reviewssss, gracias


	3. Mi Maravilloso Soporte

            ****

**Mi Maravilloso soporte. **

Cerro la puerta tras ella y se recostó a la pared suspirando, que difícil le había sido salir de aquel apartamento, todos se veían tan divertidos y ella iba a salir con un desconocido.

            -Como vas a salir con alguien que no conoces! –se dijo Hermione bastante decepcionada de ella misma –bueno así son las relaciones humanas, ahí que empezar a conocerse –le dijo una voz en su interior –mejor me apresuro.

            Hermione camino hasta el ascensor vacilante, se monto y marco planta baja, al llegar en el login del hotel estaba Marcos esperándola, estaba realmente espectacular, Hermione le sonrió y se acerco a el.

            -Buenas noche señorita –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –debo decir que te ves hermosa esta noche –dijo con tono de conquistador y luego se rió como de si mismo, Hermione se sonrojo y le sonrió.

            -Gracias, tu también te ves bien –le dijo tímida –y que vamos a hacer hoy?

            -Pues tengo pensado una cena y si quieres después ir a bailar... te agrada la idea? –pregunto.

            -Si claro –dijo Hermione, cuando la pareja salió Hermione dirigió la vista hasta su habitación, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas "Remus" pensó "No Mione hoy vas a pensar es en disfrutar y no en el"

            ****************************************************************

            -Jaque mate –dijo Ron triunfante mientras Sirius hacia una mueca.

            -Eres invencible en este juego Ron –dijo Sirius molesto –Porque nadie me dijo que el era tan bueno?

            -Te lo dije Sirius –dijo Remus mientras se sentaba junto a el pelirrojo y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda.

            -No, no es verdad –dijo Sirius sentido –pero de igual forma yo había jugado con Ron el año pasado y al menos le hice pelea...

            -Bueno, es que cada año me pongo mejor –dijo Ron con aires de superioridad mientras Ginny lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

            -Baja esos humos Ronald –le dijo con una risita mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza también riéndose de la cara del pelirrojo.

            -Enana cállate –dijo Ron despectivamente.

            -Como que... –empezó Ginny

            -Vale chicos no peleen –dijo Remus con intenciones de parar la pelea entre hermanos.

            -Si, no peleen –dijo Harry –además que Ginny no es enana, ya casi esta tan alta como Hermione.

            Remus dejo de sonreír y se puso serio, no sabia que le ocurría, ni que le ocurrió cuando la chica salió, pero es que se veía demasiado linda...

            Ginny se sonrojo por lo que dijo Harry.

            -Hablando de Mione –dijo Ron poniéndose la mano en la quijada pensativo –para donde habría ido tan arreglada?

            -No tengo idea –dijo Harry, mientras todos miraban a Ginny.

            -Que?  Yo no se nada, cuando llegamos ella se arreglo y se fue –dijo la pelirroja.

            -Yo no se, ella dijo que tenia una cita –dijo Ron

            -Cita? –se pregunto Sirius y luego sonrió picaramente –pero si nuestra chiquilla debería salir es con mi compadre aquí presente , dijo mientras le daba palmadas a Ron en la espalda que se ponía bastante rojo.

            Remus se atoro levemente con lo que acababa de tomar ¬¬.

            -No, Hermione es solo mi mejor amiga –dijo Ron aun mas rojo.

            -Eso es solo un paso –dijo Sirius picándole el ojo –dilo ahí Lunático.

            -Mjmmm –dijo Remus desviando la mirada, se sentía increíblemente incomodo con aquello.

            Sirius se quedo mirando extrañado a su amigo y no menciono mas sobre aquel tema, el conocía muy bien a Remus J. Lupin como para saber que algo no le estaba gustando o algo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

            -Pero ahí que admitir que ahorita cuando salió se veía.... UPA CACHETE! –dijo Ron moviendo las cejas rápidamente y soltando una risa que la acompaño con Harry mientras Ginny decía algo como... _hombres, todos iguales..._

            -Me voy a bañar –dijo Remus caminando hasta el cuarto que compartía con Sirius, Que era lo que le sucedía? Ni el mismo lo entendía.

            **********************************************

            Remus salió del baño con la toalla cubriendo su cintura, se sentía mas fresco que nunca, pero había como un peso que no se lograba quitar y con temor sabia que no era el mismo peso que lo atormentaba cada noche.

            Se estaba poniendo la pijama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella paso Sirius, que lo miro distinto a las miradas habituales.

            -Me tomaste por sorpresa Canuto –dijo Remus poniéndose la franela,..

            -Tu También amigo –dijo Sirius sin su sonrisa característica.

            -Que quieres decir? –pregunto Remus serio.

            -Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado Remus, pero se te nota en los ojos –dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus –vamos puedes confiármelo...

            -Confiarte que Sirius? –pregunto Remus aunque ya sabia que era lo que quería Canuto que el le dijera.

            -Como la miraste cuando salió, como evadiste mi pregunta con respecto a Ron, como te viniste a bañar a escucharlo decir que estaba muy linda –dijo Sirius sin dejar de ver a Lunático a los ojos quien le sostenía la mirada –como te viniste desde la playa...

            -El no dijo que estaba linda –dijo Remus formal. 

            -Viste –dijo Sirius –que es lo que estas pensando?

            -No lo se –dijo Remus sentándose en la cama mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro –no lo se –repitió.

            -Se lo que estas pensando y se lo que sientes –dijo Sirius sentándose junto  su amigo.

            -Como puedes saberlo? –pregunto Remus, en su mirada brillaba un deje de tristeza mayor al que siempre lo acompañaba.

            -Porque te conozco –Sirius miro al frente –sabes que estas entre lo que es correcto y entre lo que te haría sentir mejor.

            Remus asistió.

            -Tu eres de entre todas las personas que conozco, incluyéndome, que ha sufrido mas en esta vida y si mal no me acuerdo, hace 16 años alguien muy sabio me dijo que en el amor no hay edad –dijo Sirius seriamente.

            -James –dijo Remus con tristeza mezclada con ternura y alegría.

            -Entre los tres el siempre supo que a veces lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor –No sabia porque de pronto esta conversación con Sirius le parecía tan cierta.

            -Tienes razón Sirius, no siempre lo correcto es lo mejor –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el  cabello mojado y lo despeinaba un poco –lo pensare...

            -No te estoy diciendo que hagas algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir, Hermione es una niña comparada con nosotros, pero ella puede ser mucho mayor que nosotros en cuanto a madurez –se detuvo y continuo –hay cosas que solo ustedes dos lo pueden decidir.

            -Es que aun no se que es lo que siento –

            -Entonces has lo que siempre me decías que hiciera –dijo Sirius mientras imitaba a Remus –piensa muy bien las cosas mi querido amigo, porque podrías dañar a la chica.

            Ambos rieron de los recuerdos un rato hasta que Sirius se levanto y se fue al baño a ducharse.

            Remus se quedo acostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensando, tantas cosas le habían pasado, todos los inconvenientes que había tenido... toda su vida era un desastre hasta conocerla.

            En los últimos años habían aprendido tantas cosas juntos, y tantas cosas de cada uno, a veces llegaba a pensar que tenia su edad, pero luego despertaba... nunca había llegado a pensar que le tenia otro tipo de afecto hasta este día, hasta que saber sus sentimientos lo habían hecho abrir los ojos.

            Camino hasta la cocina, en esta se encontraba Ginny cocinando, Remus se rió al ver que esta bailaba mientras cantaba una canción, tenia un discman.

            Lupin se acerco a la pelirroja para ver que cocinaba ya que a el también le había dado hambre.

            (cuando este en **negrita** es que Ginny esta cantando y en _cursiva _cuando es lo que hace Remus o ella)

**            *************************************************************

**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you **(Hoy va a ser el día en que ellos van a recordarte lo que pasó)

**By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do (**Tú ya deberías de algún modo haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer)

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now (**Yo no creo que nadie sienta lo que siento por ti ahora)  
  


            _Remus se quedo estático, sin duda ese era el día de las canciones, de canciones que dijeran los sentimientos de ambos._

**Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out** (Otra vez, el chisme que está en las calles, es que tu corazón está quemándose)  
**I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt** (Estoy seguro que lo has escuchado antes pero realmente nunca dudaste)

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now** (Yo no creo que nadie sienta lo que siento por ti ahora)

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding (**Y todos los caminos en los que tenemos que andar están poniéndose difíciles)****

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose) 

**There are many things that I would like to say to    you but I don't know how (**Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían decirte pero no sé cómo)

**Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me (**Porque talvéz vas a ser la única que me salve)

**And after all  You're my wonderwall (**Y después de todo eres mi maravilloso apoyo)

***************************************************************************************

**            -**Oh Remus, perdona, no sabia que estabas detrás –dijo Ginny sonrojada.

            Remus no dijo nada, estaba como aun recibiendo el choque de la canción.

            -Ee-esa canción de quien es? –pregunto pálido.

            -Es un grupo Muggle –respondió Ginny algo preocupada por el licántropo –se llaman Oasis, tienes algo? Te noto pálido.

            -No, no es nada –dijo sonriéndole –me atrajo el olor de tu comida, que haces?

            -La salsa para un pasticho -dijo Ginny orgullosamente –mi mama dice que me quedan incluso mejores que los de ella... y eso ya es decir –dijo  guiñándole el ojo a su antiguo profesor.

            -Dale, tu haces hoy el pasticho y yo preparo un pie de limón que aprendí a hacer que ni te cuento lo bueno que es...

***************************

            -Buenas –dijo Hermione entrando al apartamento, todos estaban en la mesa comiendo –hola, buen provecho –dijo la chica aproximándose a la mesa –puedo?

            -Si claro –dijo Ginny –el pasticho lo hice yo y Remus hizo el postre.

            Hermione miro a Remus, quien saco la varita y le coloco un plato a la chica.

            -Gracias –dijo apenada, de nuevo un montón de maripositas estaban en su estomago.

            -y comgo ge gue? -dijo Ron con la boca llena.

            -Como? –pregunto Hermione divertida mientras se servia un poco de jugo.

            -Que como te fue? –voltio a preguntar.

            -Muy bien –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mirando a Ginny quien también le sonreía –Marcos me llevo a comer y luego fuimos a bailar...

            Lupin sintió una sensación de vértigo horrible, sentía que caía, sentía un dolor en el pecho, tres miradas en aquella mesa se dirigían hacia el, Ginny y Mione lo miraban como evaluando su cara y Sirius lo miraba preocupado.

            -Que bien –dijo lo mejor que pudo –y a ese tal marcos, de donde lo conoces?

            -Lo conocí hoy –dijo mirando a su plato, ella bien sabia que eso no había estado bien –su hermanito me lanzo su pelota y el me invito a comer.

            -Oh –fue lo único que pudo decir, intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos eternos, ambos con un nudo en la garganta –y quedaron para salir otro día?

            -No precisamente, quedamos en vernos mañana en las actividades que hace la hotel en la noche –dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos, que parecían como estar viendo su conversación –vamos todos?

            -No interrumpiríamos algo? –pregunto Harry tímidamente.

            -Nooo –dijo Hermione –como se te ocurre Harry, además yo vengo con ustedes...

            -Bueno, entonces ya esta decidido –dijo Sirius –mañana en la noche vamos a esas dichosas actividades.

            Todos los presentes en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo.

*******************************************************************

            Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero es que lo tenia escrito en un cuaderno que tenia una amiga, al final no me lo devolvió y tuve que escribir uno nuevo... este capitulo esta mas centrado en como lo ve todo Lupin, así que es distinto, espero que les guste tanto como a mi... dejen muchos Reviews... gracias por su tiempo


	4. Tabaco y Chanel

Hola, acá estoy con un capitulo nuevo, este es mas largo que todos los anteriores, las partes que están en letra _cursiva _es la música que hay en el fondo. Espero que les guste.****

************************************************************************************************

**Tabaco y Chanel**

Hermione salió de su habitación al lado de Ginny, las dos habían estado aproximadamente una hora y media arreglándose.

Había sido un día ajetreado, habían ido en la mañana a la playa, y en la tarde habían ido al centro de la isla a hacer compras.

Hermione lleva una falda negra (a la altura de las rodillas) y una franelilla blanca ajustada al cuerpo, Se había colocado una pequeña cinta en el cabello blanca, y las ondas de su cabellos estaban mas pronunciadas. Ginny por otro lado cargaba un vestido bastante sencillo azul claro, el cabello suelto, y ambas se habían maquillado gradualmente.

-Listas? –pregunto Ron desde la sala –al fin! –dijo cuando las chicas llegaban a donde los cuatro chicos esperaban pacientes.

A Hermione el alma se le vino abajo a ver a Remus con una camisa blanca (desabotonados los primero botones) arriba una chaqueta negra, y el pantalón era negro también, se veía realmente lindo (N/A: sexy diría yo... yo también me hubiese derretido).

Llegaron rápidamente a unas mesas que rodeaban una tarima en la cual se acomodaba una banda.

-Ellos tocaron ayer –dijo Hermione bastante sonriente –son muy buenos...

Pasaron unos minutos, Sirius estaba al lado de Remus y le decía cosas al oído de vez en cuando, por otro lado Ginny y Harry parecían entretenidos con lo que hablaban, Ron miraba a la barra, en la cual se encontraban dos chicas rubias.

-Que tanto miras? –pregunto Hermione mirando hacia la barra –ah –dijo entendiendo.

-Colirio para mis ojos –dijo guiñándole el ojo, Hermione rió ante ese comentario, miro a Remus disimuladamente, Como podía ser tan lindo? El se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho Sirius, su sonrisa perfecta... tan blanca, sus ojos se encontraron, todo estaba muy oscuro, la banda que había llegado hace poco empezaron a entonar los instrumentos. La música comenzó a sonar mientras las parejas se levantaban de sus mesas.

Ron le hizo una seña a Sirius y ambos se pararon y se fueron hacia el bar, Hermione rió de nuevo por lo bajo, al rato Ginny y Harry se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

                  -Una balada muy hermosa –dijo Hermione con intenciones de romper el hielo entre ellos dos, desde hacia un día entero que no hablaba bien con el y ya sentía que era prácticamente un siglo.

                  Un mesonero llego hasta ellos entregándoles unos tragos, los dos chicos desde el barra les sonrieron, sin duda ellos los habían pedido.

                  -Si muy linda –dijo el tomando un poco de su trago sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de admirar lo bella que se encontraba, siempre tan sencilla.

                  Los violines sonaban de fondo, Remus observo a lo lejos a Ron y a Sirius hablando en la barra y a Ginny y a Harry bailando, sonrió para si mismo.

                  -Que? –pregunto Hermione acompañando en la sonrisa a Lupin –que es tan gracioso?

                  -Todo –dijo mirándola con una mirada llena de dulzura –el ambiente...

_*************************************Música de Fondo**************************_

_Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
me recuerda el olor de su piel  
una mezcla de miel y café  
me recuerda el sabor de sus besos___

_El color del final de la noche  
me pregunta donde fui a parar,   
donde estas? que esto solo se vive una vez  
donde fuiste a parar? donde estas?_

***********************************************************************************************

                  -Harry y Ginny se ven realmente lindos –dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a la pareja quienes reían.

                  -Es como ver a Lily y a James –dijo Remus, Hermione lo miro con un poco de tristeza e incrédula –en serio, se ven idénticos, la forma como se miran... todo.

_*********************************************************************************************_

_Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
y una mezcla de miel y café  
me preguntan por ella,  
me preguntan también las estrellas  
me reclaman que vuelva por ella  
ay, que vuelva por ella_

**********************************************************************************************

                  -Cuéntame acerca de tu vida en Hogwarts? –pregunto Hermione interesada, siempre había querido saberlo, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, para no recalcar la diferencia de edades.

                  -Son demasiadas cosas –dijo Lunático mirando a la luna –demasiados recuerdos –dijo sonriendo –todos están en mi...

**********************************

_no se olvida, no se va, no se olvida  
no se va, no se olvida_

**********************************

-Bonitos? –se aventuro.

                  -La mayoría –dijo –no es que sean bonitos, son especiales, cada uno, nunca estuve solo Hermione, siempre tuve a mis amigos, éramos inseparables... como ustedes tres.

                  Hermione sonrió mirando a la mesa.

                  -Hacíamos cualquier maldad –dijo ahora riendo Remus poniendo una mano en su cabeza moviéndola negativamente –a cualquiera que se metiera con los merodeadores tenia una broma garantizada.

                  Hermione inflo los ojos moviendo la cabeza negativamente aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro –y a las mujeres les hacían bromas?

                  -OH claro, el blanco principal, Lily y sus amigas –dijo Remus sonriendo maliciosamente vio la cara de Mione –es que era el grupo estudioso de Gryffindor, y siempre estaban por ahí con aires de grandeza... y nos molestaban.

                  -No seria que cada uno estaba enamorado de una de ellas, porque no caían a sus encantos? –dijo Hermione inflexiblemente.

                  Remus se sonrojo notablemente –bueno –admitió –cada una de ellas tenían su embrujo, que a cada uno de nosotros nos atraían secretamente –dijo Remus tomando un poco de su bebida –Y si, una de las cosas que mas nos atraían era el hecho de que no estaban a nuestros pies –dijo a lo que Hermione soltó una carcajada.

                  -Que modesto –dijo sin dejar de reír, Remus se sonrojo aun mas.

_*******************************************************************************************************_

_una rosa que no floreció  
pero que el tiempo no la marchita  
una flor prometida, un amor que no fue  
pero que sigue viva  
  
y otra vez el color del final,   
del final de la noche  
me pregunta donde fui a parar  
que esto solo se vive una vez  
donde fuiste a parar? donde estas?_

****************************************************************************************************

                  -Ahorita pienso diferente –dijo bastante serio –si te vas a burlar no te cuento mas.

                  -Ok –dijo la chica poniéndose seria –de verdad ustedes eran los rompecorazones de Hogwarts?

                  -No –dijo nervioso –solo que éramos muy conocidos, por las bromas...

                  -Y todos eran guapos –agrego Hermione naturalmente –entiendo.

_********************************************************************************************_

_Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
y una mezcla de miel y café  
me preguntan por ella,  
me preguntan también las estrellas  
me reclaman que vuelva por ella  
ay, que vuelva por ella_

********************************************************************************************

                  Remus sonrió al recordar su adolescencia, con sus mejores amigos, cuando sus transformaciones comenzaban a hacerse mas pesadas para su conciencia.

                  -Cuantos amores has tenido Remus? –pregunto Hermione luego de tomar un buen trago de su bebida, bastante nerviosa.

                  -EEE –respondió Remus bastante atónito –yo, tuve –se sonrojaba con cada palabra que decía _Y por que me pasa esto ahora? Porque estoy tan nervioso? -_yo tuve dos novias en Hogwarts –dijo al fin examinando que nadie viniese.

                  Hermione se quedo callada, pensando, como serian aquellas chicas, indudablemente muy hermosas para ganarse su amor... miro con melancolía la mesa.  

_**************************************************************************************************_

_Pero fueron las misma estrellas que un día  
marcaron mis manos  
y apartaron la flor, esa flor de mi vida  
de mi vida...___

_no se olvida, no se va, no se olvida  
no se va, no se olvida___

**************************************************************************************************

                -Esperabas que fueran mas? –pregunto cuando miro bien la cara de la chica.

                  -Si –dijo ella y luego se tapo la boca rápidamente mientras el sonreía –es que... es que uno de los chicos mas lindos y populares de Hogwarts con solo dos romances, no me lo creo –dijo al fin.

                  -Bueno, romances no fueron solo dos –dijo bastante ruborizado, a Hermione un hormigueo le subió por el estomago –pero relaciones serias si fueron solo dos... no fueron muy duraderas, ellas se enfadaban porque yo guardaba muchos secretos.

                  -Entiendo –Dijo Hermione, sabia que el tema al que ella no quería llegar se podría acercar si seguían así.

                  Otra canción mas rápida comenzó, Remus y Hermione miraron fugazmente a Ginny y a Harry quienes caminaban hacia ellos.

                  -Hola –dijo Harry llegando hacia ellos –nosotros dos vamos a ir a hablar, volvemos en un rato –y con esto ultimo se alejaron no sin que antes Ginny le guiñara un ojo a Hermione.

                  Sirius y Ron parecían estar bastante entretenido hablando con las chicas que estaban en la barra.

                  -Y esos dos no pierden el tiempo –dijo Hermione desaprobadora, mirando mas que todo a Ron.

                  -Sirius siempre ha sido así, mas bien se le había quitado con el tiempo que estuvo huyendo –dijo Remus sin darle mucha importancia a ellos, mas bien dándole importancia a lo estilizado que era el cuello de Mione.

                  -Un don Juan? –

                  -Como el decía–dijo Remus imitando a Sirius –el amo con todo su corazón a cada una de esas mujeres.

                  Hermione rió con Remus un rato, los dos se sentían muy incómodos, estar ahí hablando del amor.

                  -Las chicas debieron ser realmente hermosas –dijo Hermione, se había quedado con esa espinita, Remus la miro confundido.

                  -Las chicas? –pregunto.

                  -Tus novias –pregunto tímidamente.

                  -Ah –Remus le sonrió a la chica, acaso se había puesto celosa de alguna forma, o sencillamente había pensado que esas chicas habían sido perfectas –como así? Como eran personalmente?

                  -Eran sin duda muy hermosas –dijo la chica.

                  -Muy hermosas –afirmo Remus mirando su vaso, Hermione cambio la forma de mirarlo –pero no eran nada especial, después me daba cuenta... y después de esos dos casos, decidi que era mejor estar solo siempre.

                  Hermione lo miro de nuevo como lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando habían hablado en la playa.

                  -Ya me lo dijiste ayer –dijo tristemente –sabes, hay un escritor Muggle muy bueno que escribió algo muy lindo..._La Peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener__._

Remus se atoro con su bebida, no sabia que decirle, esa era una frase muy linda, pero que le podría decir a una persona por la cual estaba tan confundido, en ese momento solo pensaba en todo lo que la quería, en todo lo que lo había llegado a confundir luego de que el pensó que todo eso lo había enterrado.

                  -No me tienes que decir nada Remus –dijo la chica sonriéndole con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza –ya todo me lo dijiste ayer... yo no se porque sigo diciendo lo que pienso, perdóname –voy a la habitación –dijo Hermione levantándose –no me siento muy bien.

                   Remus se levanto luego de asimilar bien la situación, Hermione ya había entrado al edificio, Remus se apresuro y la alcanzo cuando esta iba a entrar en el elevador.

                  Estaban los dos en ese lugar tan chiquito, ninguno decía nada, el solo la miraba mientras ella trataba de disimular su nerviosismo con los botones del ascensor. 

                  Las puertas se abrieron, Hermione salió rápidamente seguida de Remus, empezó a buscar nerviosamente las llaves en su cartera mientras Lupin la miraba entretenido, y eso hacia que esta se pusiera as nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

                  -Buscas esto? –dijo el joven de cabello rubio platinado mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de la habitación.

                  Hermione le sonrió irónicamente mientras las tomaba y abría la puerta.

                  -Porque viniste? –le pregunta mientras el cerraba la puerta y se quitaba la chaqueta. Hubo un momento de silencio y Remus se puso serio de nuevo.

                  -Bueno yo... Hermione yo estoy muy confundido –le dijo al fin caminando hacia la sala.

                  -Como así? –pregunto ella sin entender, _Será que esta confundido conmigo?_

                  -Tu, tu me confundes... yo, yo te quiero –dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos, ella no podía verlo bien porque sus ojos se habían empañado de lagrimas de alegría.

                  -Me quieres? –pregunto dudando de haber escuchado bien.

                  Remus se acerco a ella mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido, no entendía porque existían esos nervios en su cuerpo, el había hecho tantas veces eso.

                  Abrazo con sus fuertes brazos su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, Hermione lo miraba a los ojos con un rubor en los pómulos, estaba muy emocionada. (N/A: y quien no?)

                  (Remus le llevaba a Hermione aproximadamente una siete dedos de altura) Lupin acerco su cara lentamente a la de ella, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, ese beso que ella había estado esperando por mas de dos años, que ambos deseaban. Ambos lo querían, sus lenguas jugaron por un rato mientras Hermione pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del licántropo.

**********************************

                  Había pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos desde que ambos entraron a la habitación de hotel, ahora estaban senados en el mueble del hotel, en silencio, el estaba recostado a su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. En su rostro brillaba un deje de preocupación, porque siempre cuando estaba feliz por algo... siempre había una cosa que lo perturbaba, y esta vez sabia que era grande. El sabia que no era correcto.

                  Pero el lo único que quería era estar con ella, la chica que lo deslumbraba con sus curvas y sonrisa, la que le daba la seguridad que nadie mas lograba darle, la que con un poco de inteligencia y humor lograba hacerlo reír como nunca, esa chica que con un beso lo había mandado al espacio y lo había hecho sentir tantas cosas bonitas... porque todo tenia que ser tan difícil?

                  -En que piensas? –pregunto al fin mientras acariciaba el cabello de el.

                  -En ti y en mi –respondió levantándose mirándola a los ojos –yo estoy preocupado Hermione, se que esto no le va a gustar a tantos y no va a ser fácil... aun puedes arrepentirte y podemos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

                  La chica se quedo callada, no le importaba lo que los demas pensaran acerca de su relacion, solo le importaba el, y sabia que no era facil, pero ella preferia vivir con el ese dolor que dejarlo solo, ella lo amaba.

                  -Yo te amo –fue lo unico que dijo, Remus le sonrio y se acerco dándole un beso. De verdad estaba feliz.

                  -Y como vamos a hacer? –pregunto.

                  -Bueno –Hermione se quedo pensándolo por un momento –faltan dos dias para regresar...

                  -Y cuatro días para luna llena –

                  -Creo que es mejor que nadie sepa nada en el viaje –dijo l chica segura –bueno Ginny sabe todos mis sentimientos...

                  -Igual Sirius –dijo Remus, Hermione palideció.

                  -Y que piensa? –pregunto asustada.

                  -El fue el que me abrió los ojos –

                  -Oh –dijo aliviada –bueno, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, le diré a mis padres.

                  Ahora el que estaba blanco era otro en esta sala.

                  -A-a T-tus Padres? –pregunto tartamudeando.

                  -Si –dijo la chica segura –No tenemos porque escondernos Remus, es nuestra vida, ya yo soy una mujer y tu eres un hombre.

                  -Bien –dijo suspirando –no va a ser fácil, pero juntos lo superaremos.

                  Otro momento de silencio.

                  -Hermione –llamo Lupin.

                  -MMM –pregunto la chica placenteramente.

                  -Te quiero.

                  Y con esto ultimo se fundieron en un ultimo beso. 

                  *******************************************************************************************************

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, este es el mas largo que llevo en la historia, y en mi opinión es muy bueno, me pareció que la canción de Bacilos, le pegaba muy bien al ambiente.... no se porque me lo imagine así. Bueno al fin los uní, y le abrí los ojos a Remus, también coloque un poco de su vida en Hogwarts, y esta historia APENAS COMIENZA. 

Porque con esto empiezan los problemas

**COSAS QUE PASARAN EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS: **

-muchas personas no van a estar de acuerdo con esta relación;

-Transformación de Remus;

-llegan viejos amores;

-pleitos entre amigos y familia;

-Hermione se va a vivir con Remus (descubriendo así muchos secretos);

-Remus se enferma;

-Hermione empieza a estudiar;

 y mucho mas...

^^ gracias a todos mis lectores, solo quería avisarles que tengo planeado escribir el fic mas grande que he hecho, es un Lily James, en su época en Hogwarts, voy a estar metida de lleno en el, pero también voy a prestarle atención a este y a El Diario de Ginny.

Dejen Reviews... y de nuevo mil gracias.


	5. Me Vale

Hola, me he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, pero no es que halla dejado avandonada la historia, escribi capitulos bastante avansados, para no salirme de la trama... Explico, que la cancion de este cap, no tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando si no mas bien con lo que no... ya saben mas bien con lo que el quisiera decir...  
  
******************************************************* 5-Me vale  
  
Hermione logro abrir ambos ojos luego del ultimo almoadazo de su compañera de cuarto, despejo su vista y se estiro con pereza...logro ver a la chica pelirroja que la miraba casi sin parpadear.  
  
-Ginny... -alcanzo a decir con voz ronca -que hago... como llege... que hora es?? -pregunto ya mas despierta.  
  
-Son las tres de la tarde dormilona!! -grito Ginny proporcionandole a Hermione otro almoadazo.  
  
-Las tres! -exclamo levantandose en el acto -valla, y como llege aca?  
  
-Pense que te habias acostado tu sola -dijo Ginny que se veia algo confundida -que paso con Remus?  
  
-Es una larga historia-dijo Hermione -caminando hasta el baño seguida de Ginny.  
  
-Tengo tiempo -dijo sonriendole, Hermione le devolvio el gesto.  
  
-Pero es muy tarde Gin... es bueno que nos alistemos -dijo Hermione empezando a lavarse los dientes.  
  
-Oh, es muy arde amiga, todos los chicos salieron a compras de "Chicos" -Ginny hizo las comillas con los dedos -desde temprano, asi que tenemos la tarde libre!  
  
Hermione suspiro resignada, ahora si no se salvaria por nada del mundo.  
  
-Bueno -Hermione relato todo lo que paso con Remus a Ginny quien al final de la historia se veia bastante sorprendida.  
  
-Y te beso!? -exclamo mientras Hermione se ponia bastante roja - Remus Lupin te beso!  
  
Hermione asistio aun mas roja que antes -aunque paresca muy dificil de creer -agrego, Ginny no cerraba la boca de la impresion.  
  
-Es que no veo al profesor Lupin en eso Hermi -dijo  
  
-Yo si ^^ -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-No pues... y que tal?? -pregunto ahora riendo picaramente.  
  
-Que tal que? -pregunto sin entender.  
  
-Que tal lo hace? -  
  
-Oh -dijo volviendo a el color rojo vivo -A Ginny, esa pregunta me da pena respondertela...  
  
-Bueno, si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas -dijo algo decepcionada -solo tenias que decir bien o mal.  
  
-Excelente -dijo Hermione empezando a sacar su ropa del closet -que vamos a hacer hoy? -pregunto para cambiar el tema rapidamente.  
  
-Bueno, podemos ir de compras tambien... a la playa -opino Ginny.  
  
-Bueno podemos hacer ambas cosas -dijo Hermione solucionando el problema -podemos ir primero a la playa y luego venimos nos cambiamos y eso y nos vamos... nos faltan dos dias...  
  
Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la playa, ambas sonreian, pero por causas muy distintas, Ginny no le habia dicho nada a Hermione, pero ella sabia que posiblemente entre Harry y ella hubiese pasado algo... Pero ella se sentia muy feliz por tod lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, en parte triste... por no poder estar con el.  
  
A las 6:30 de la tarde las 2 chicas iban camino al hotel, bastante asoleadas, y con unas ganas terribles de tomar un baño frio.  
  
-Estoy demaciado cansada -gimio Ginny bajando la mirada -creo que me voy a...  
  
-HERMIONE -un chico de rubio bastante alto, corria hacia ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro -hola, como estas?  
  
-Marcos, hola -lo saludo ella de beso en la mejilla -bien y tu?  
  
-De maravilla, te estuve esperando ayer -le dijo el chico ya algo mas serio.  
  
-Si, lo siento, es que estuve hablando con un amigo -dijo Hermione sonrojandose -tuvimos un percanse.  
  
-Oh, no importa -dijo moviendo la mano, Ginny le dio suavemente un golpecito a Hermione en las costillas.  
  
-Marcos ella es Ginny -los presento.  
  
-Mucho gusto Virginia -dijo Ginny dandole la mano al conocido.  
  
-Un placer Virginia - Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio y Marcos hablo de nuevo -Y que van a hacer ahorita?  
  
-Bueno, teniamos pensado ir a hacer compras -dijo Hermione -pero no se, ya es algo tarde.  
  
-Si quieren yo las llevo -se ofrecio.  
  
-No es necesario Marcos gracias -Dijo Hermione algo incomoda.  
  
-Bueno -dijo algo apagado -ahorita yo con unos amigos vamos a ir a una discoteca -dijo sonriendo ampliamente -si ustedes quieren nos pueden acompañar.  
  
-No se si sea buena idea -dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza -pero si quieres nos dejas pensarlo y te aviso.  
  
-Me parece bien -dijo el chico guiñandole el ojo y alejandose.  
  
Ambas caminaron un tiempo sin decir palabras, ambas pensaban bien que haria, habian estado todo el dia sin noticias de los muchachos, y no sabian que harian en la noche.  
  
-Quizas deberiamos hacerles una cena a los chicos -propuso Ginny.  
  
-Es una buena idea -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-Hola, llegamos -anuncio Ron mientras entraba al apartamento, que estaba impregnado de un sabroso olor a comida.  
  
-MMM, que es ese olor? -pregunto Sirius que entraba mas atras que Ron cargado de bolsas.  
  
-Las chicas han hecho algo divino de comer -anuncio Ron que ya habia entrado al apartamento.  
  
-Hola -los saludo Hermione justo cuando los tres habian entrado al lugar.  
  
-Hola -saludaron los tres.  
  
-Y Remus? -pregunto al ver que faltaba.  
  
-Lo hemos dejado abajo con un monton de bolsas -dijo Ron divertido, Hermione lo miro bastante furiosa.  
  
-Como han podido hacerle eso! -gimio malumorada.  
  
-Bue... puess... -empezo Harry.  
  
-No te enfades Mione -dijo Ron.  
  
Sirius veia la situacion divertido, pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando la mirada asesina iba hacia el.  
  
-Si quieres bajo a ayudarlo? -propuso encogiendose de hombros.  
  
-No importa yo bajo -dijo Hermione que parecia bastante furiosa, pero al salir del departamente en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.  
  
Ginny tambien reia desde la cocina.  
  
*****************ANTES DE ESO*************************  
  
Remus vio como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba justo antes de que el pudiera llegar y vio como Sirius le sonreia justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.  
  
Fruncio en ceño al ver aquello, lo habian dejado ahi, solo, con 5 bolsas pesadas, ya que estos todos se habian empeñado en que comprara ropa nueva. Compro varias capas en una tienda de brujos que habia en las afueras de la ciudad (era visiblemente para muggles una vieja industria abandonada)  
  
-Canuto, nunca cambiaras -dijo molesto llamando al ascensor de nuevo -y yo aca tan malditamente debil!  
  
Cuando escucho que el ascensor venia bajando se agacho para recoger todas las bolsas.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron.  
  
Remus alzo la vista y sonrio al ver que frente a el estaba Hermione riendose de la cara del licantropo que parecia a punto del colapso.  
  
-Te ayudo? -pregunto.  
  
-Lo apreciaria -dijo bastante forzado.  
  
Hermione se acerco a el y lo ayudo a subir las pesadas 5 bolsas al elevador, ambos subieron.  
  
-No pareces un Hombre lobo -dijo Hermione burlona dejando escapar una risita, la puerta del elevador se cerro.  
  
Remus la miro con una sonrisa bastante picara y camino vacilante hacia ella.  
  
-Soy un lobo en todos los aspectos -dijo sin borrar su sonrisa -pero no me gusta demostarlo en chiquillas que no aprecian mi fuerza...  
  
Hermione se hizo la ofendida y luego ella fue la que se acerco hacia Remus, no sin antes poner su dedo en el boton rojo, haciendo que el elevador se detuviera.  
  
-No querras quedarte encerrada en un elevador con un Hombre lobo -dijo en medio broma, aunque se veia algo asustado, ya que se alejo de la chica que se acercaba a el.  
  
-Tu deberias cantar la cancion de mana que dice Me vale lo que piensen y hablen de mi, es mi vida y yo soy asi...  
  
No me importa lo que piensa la gente de mi, que si traigo el pelo de alguna manera porque me gusta traerlo asi, Que porque escucho ese tipo de musica, si es la que me gusta oir... Se fijan todo lo que ven en mi, E inventan chismes que no son ciertos, con quien hablo, con quien salgo, con quien ando, que te importa es mi vida.  
  
-No es tan sencillo -dijo ya serio pegandose contra la pared del ascensor -Hermione porfavor no te acerques mas... alguien podria abrir el...  
  
Pero Lupin no pudo continuar porque Hermione habia unido sus labios con los de el, el permanecia rigido.  
  
-Que pasa? -pregunto Hermione entre enfadada, dolida y extrañada... y muy confundida.  
  
-No es bueno que estemos aca asi -dijo tomandola por los hombros y alejandola lenta y suavemente.  
  
Si yo no le hago daño a nadie, quien eres tu para decire como vivir? quien eres tu?  
  
Hermione lo miro mas ofendida que nunca.  
  
-Ok -dijo despectivamente caminando hasta el otro extremo del ascensor acercando su dedo al stop.  
  
-Espera -dijo acercandose a ella -no te molestes -le pidio algo triste -desearia besarte, pero no puedo, si alguien nos ve...  
  
-Me vale lo que los demas piensen -dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos -no se porque me provocas si al final me vas a rechazar.  
  
Me vale lo que piensen y hablen de mi, Es mi vida y yo soy asi...  
  
Remus bajo la mirada.  
  
-Yo de verdad quiero -  
  
-Pues no pareciera -dijo mas friamente.  
  
Remus se acerco a la chica, quien en un intento de hecharse hacia atras undio el boton de stop, no se dieron cuenta de que el ascensor subia, debido al abrazo en el que se habian undido, y sin querer Hermione mojaba la tunica de Remus, sentia tanta impotencia...  
  
-Remus... Hermione, que pasa? -pregunto Ron quien los veia desde afuera del elevador incredulo.  
  
-Bu- bueno -comenzo Remus alejandose de la chica que se habia puesto bastante roja.  
  
-Ay Ron -dijo Hermione en aire teatral -no te imaginas, el ascensor se quedo parado... y yo soy claustrofobica...  
  
-Claustro... que? -pregunto confundido.  
  
Hermione no le hizo caso y continuo.  
  
-Crei que me quedaria ahi hasta morir, y Remus gentilmente me abrazo -Hermione abrazo al pelirrojo y corrio luego al apartamento.  
  
Remus se quedo un rato mas asimilando la cosa, pero luego comenzo a sacar calladamente los paquetes.  
  
-Te ayudo? -se ofrecio el pelirrojo.  
  
-Claro -  
  
Remus por un momento penso que los habrian descubierto, nunca penso que fuese a ser ella quien los encubriria, se notaba que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ocultar mucho la cosa, y eso lo aterraba, el la queria, pero que dirian los demas?  
  
No solo que dirian los demas, si no que el todavia no podia aceptar que estuviese saliendo con alguien que tenia la mitad de su edad... amiga de el hijo de su mejor amigo en la escuela, que clase de depravado era.  
  
Solo pensarlo lo hacia sudar frio. Entro al apartamento, algo agotado, la Media Luna se acercaba y con ello desaparecian sus fuerzas. Se dirigio hasta su habitacion, queria un buen baño y una buena siesta.  
  
-Lunatico -lo llamo Sirius tomandolo del hombro -amigo tienes que comer...  
  
-No Canuto -dijo desganado -en realidad no tengo mucho apetito -dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Y ahi fue cuando noto que su amigo estaba mal, sus ojos normalmente azules estaban comenzando a ponerse dorados, se notaban ya ojeras en sus ojos y la barba bastante crecida en su rostro.  
  
-No estas bien amigo -dijo preocupado.  
  
-Nunca he estado mejor... solo estoy un poco confundido, nesecito dormir -termino dandose vuelta y caminando a su cuarto, pero ahi no habia acabado.  
  
-Remus -esta ve volteo a la primera, era Hermione, estaba frente a el, preocupada -Remus mi amor te veo mal -dijo muy bajito para que los demas no escucharan.  
  
-No es nada Mione -dijo pasando su mano delicadamente por el rostro de ella -es solo que estoy cansado.  
  
-Come porfavor -le pidio.  
  
Esa mirada!  
  
-No, Mione no tengo hambre -le dijo  
  
-Porfa -  
  
-No -  
  
-Porfa, hazlo por mi - eso fue lo unico que lo pudo hacer devolvese al comedor, tomar un plato y devorar el rico pollo.  
  
-Estoy tan confundido -dijo llevando sus manos al rostro sentado en la cama -de todos los dias en los que hubiese querido encontrarme con mi pasado, hoy no a sido el indicado... pero al parecer no lo pude evitar.  
  
Remus se levanto de la cama y se acerco al sanitario, se miro al espejo, estaba bastante despeinado y sus ojos lucian casi en su totalidad dorados.  
  
-No te quiero hacer daño Hermione -dijo antes de lavarse la cara y acostarse en la cama -no quiero hacerte daño...  
  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo, para luego dejarse caer a manos de Morfeo, quien esa noche solo le trajo horribles pesadillas.  
  
La luna se acercaba y tambien el pasado lo asechaba.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
si, yo se que esta malicimo el cap, pero es que nesecitaba actulizar rapido para llegar a los cap siguientes que son mas buenos... a decir verdad no me gusto este, pero espero que a ustedes si, i_i, y anuncio a todos mis lectores que gracias por leer mi fic, ustedes son los que hacen que siga con el, que me dan animos... y lo mas importante, que le dan algo de importancia a la historia... bueno me despido  
  
diciendo que proximamente... en unos cuantos cap, va a haber un Lemon ^^  
  
Besos Kmi 


	6. Regresame a la vida

le dejo esta cap, que adiferencia del anterior, me ENCANTO!, la cancion es de Evanesence -bring me to life, muy buena, se las recomiendo! ***************************************************************  
  
6-Bring me to life  
  
El grupo de magos caminaban a la playa cargados de muchas cosas, era su ultimo dias de vacaciones y deseaban pasarla al maximo, el unico problema era que a Remus se le notaba muy decaido, sin embargo reia de los chistes que hechaba Ron acerca del dia anterior.  
  
Hermione iba adelante hablando con Harry, ella se veia algo triste, y lo estaba, solo que ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta.  
  
No entendia como luego de sentirse la mujer mas feliz del planeta habia pasado a tener un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.  
  
Harry le contaba acerca de la nueva escoba que se acababa de comprar con bastante ilusion, mas atras iban Sirius y Remus hablando bastante bajito y ambos tenian en el rostro una preocupacion palpable, Rpon venia mas atras con bromeando con Ginny quien a cada palabra de el mismo se ponia mas roja, no se sabia si de la verguenza o de la rabia.  
  
Hermione miro hacia atras algo melancolica, Remus estaba extraño, tenia una expresion demaciado rara en el rostro, y su mirada no era como la de antes, ya no brillaba al verla.  
  
Miro al suelo mientras su dolor crecia, Remus antes la habia mirado y habia vuelto a hablar con Sirius sin ninguna emocion.  
  
-Y es excelente todo lo que puede hacer esta escoba... Hermione... Heeermione -la llamo Harry tocandole el hombro y esta salio de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Te escucho -le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si claro -dijo algo ofendido -tengo hablandote como 10 minutos y no me prestabas atension....  
  
-Claro que si Harry -le dijo la chica.  
  
Ya habian llegado a la playa, Hermione tendio la toalla y luego de quitarse la ropa y quedar en bañador de acosto en ella.  
  
-Mione -le dijo Ginny bastante bajito -estas algo callada, sucede algo?  
  
-No es nada Gin -le dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos.  
  
-Te aplico protector? -pregunto.  
  
-Por favor -Ginny comenzo a hechar protector en todo el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras tarareaba una cancion o la cantaba bastante bajito.  
  
-Que cantas? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Bring me to Life -respondio la chica, Hermone vio a Sirius y a Remus ya en sus trajes de baño hablar debajo de una sombrilla, el licantropo le habia dedicado una mirada a ella en todo el dia... y esa mirada no la hizo sentir importante.  
  
-Without a thought without a voice without a soul...Don't let me die here -Hermione se quedo un mometno escuchando la cancion que cantaba Ginny, podria ella vivir sin una caricia, sin una palabra... en ese momento lo creia un tanto dificil.  
  
-Remuss hola! -escucho una voz de una chica cerca de ella, levanto la mirada y una muchacha de cabello negro un poco mas abajo de los hombros, bastante blanca y con un traje debaño azul marino le daba la espalda. La chica abrazaba a Lupin, sintio un calor subir por su cuerpo y se incorporo inmediatamente.  
  
-Hola Grace -respondi el mismo que se veia acalorado, Hermione camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el trio (Sirius estaba con ellos).  
  
-Hola Sirius -dijo la chica dandle un beso en la mejilla -nos volvemos a encontrar, la isla es pequeña, no?  
  
-Mucho -dijo Sirius que vio a Hermioe acercarse.  
  
-Y que van a hacer hoy? -pregunto, Hermione le pudo ver la cara, era tranquila y con rasgos muy finos, la boca era de un rosado intenso, y su figura era perfecta, eso la asusto un poco, sus ojos eran negros con grandes pestañas.  
  
-Bueno vamos a estar aqui en la playa con el grupo -respondio Remus, quien aun no se habia percatado de Hermione.  
  
-Oh, si me imagino, seguro nos veremos en londres? -pregunto mirando a Remus.  
  
Sirius miro algo incomodo a Hermione que llegaba hacia ellos.  
  
-Hola -saludo mirando a la desconocida, Lupin se habia puesto mas palido de lo normal e inflo los ojos.  
  
-Hola -saludo la chica -mi nombre es Grace Askfort... un placer...  
  
-Hermione Granger -dijo extendiendole la mano y estrechandola.  
  
-Un placer -dijo mirandola evaluadoramente para luego voltearse hacia los dos adultos y descir algo despectivo -pero si vinieron con niños...  
  
Hermione chasco la lengua y se puso bastante roja.  
  
-No, no son niños -la defendio Sirius.  
  
Y Remus no piensa decir nada? penso Hermione  
  
-Que edad tienes? -le pregunto a Hermione.  
  
-18 -respondio friamente -yo me voy a bañar con los de mi EDAD -recalco al final mirando algo dolida a Remus y se alejo hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny.  
  
-Es algo grocera -djo Grace mirando a Hermione alejandose.  
  
-No, no lo es -dijo sirius viendo a su amigo que precia bastante callado -solo que seguro le molesto que le dijeras niña...  
  
-Si debe ser -  
  
Hermione llego hacia donde estaban los tres.  
  
-Hola -saludo con la mano.  
  
-Hola -dijo Harry -ya conociste a Grace?  
  
-Si -dijo -es un encanto -dijo sarcasticamente, los tres rieron.  
  
-Al parecer era amiga de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts -dijo Ron -ayer nos conto Sirius... estudiaba en Gryffindor -dijo poniendo una cara muy comica.  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
-Iba dos años mas abajo -dijo Harry -Y al parecer el y Remus estuvieron...  
  
-No Harry, no estuvieron -dijo Ron, Hermione empezaba a ponerse palida al igual que Ginny -tuvieron algo, mas no fueron novios, pero es que ella esta muy bien!  
  
Dijo Ron mirandola, Hermione lo miro asesinamente.  
  
-Hubieras visto la cara de Remus ayer cuando la vio -dijo Harry riendo -fue como si hubiese visto a un espanto... y luego no dejaba de hablar de que habia cambiado mucho, que se veia mucho mejor....  
  
Hermione sintio como si un balde de agua fria callera sobre ella y quedo en shock por un momento, luego forzosamente les sonrio.  
  
-Me alegro por el -dijo y camino hasta la playa hundiendose en ella.  
  
Queria evitar las ganas de llorar, pero no podia, algo le decia que el estaba raro, lo conocia bien y ahi estaba la razon otra mujer... y le dolia mucho.  
  
Remus observo como Hermione se metia en la playa corriendo, sabia que algo habia pasado... no habia actuado bien en lo absoluto, no la habia defendido con Grace... y Grace, ella era su otro problema.  
  
Suspiro y continuo hablando con las dos personas.  
  
-Y que haces ahora? -pregunto mirandola a los ojos.  
  
-Bueno estudie para ser auror, pero no la curse hasta el final, mucho menos con los problemas de Quien ustedes sabeis... entonces abri una pequeña tienda de articulos magicos en Hogsmeade -dijo sonriendo orgullozamente -los adolescentes se vuelven locos.  
  
-Me alegro de que te valla tan bien -dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-Y ustedes? -pregunto -supe que los dos son aurores.  
  
-Asi es, pero con todo el rollo que hubo con Voldemort y Sirius, en realidad nunca hemos trabajado como tales -dijo Remus.  
  
-James -dijo tristemente la chica -nunca pense que todo iba a acabar asi... mucho menos acabar asi con Liliane -dijo la chica acomodando su larga melena negra azulada.  
  
-Ninguno de nosotros lo pensaba -dijo Sirius apretando sus puños.  
  
Remus no pudo evitar recordar su tiempo en Hogwarts.  
  
**************************Flash Back****************************  
  
James y Sirius se miraron a los ojos con unas sonrisas picaras en el rostro, cuando lily y sus amigas subian a la habitacion.  
  
Remus no presto mucha atencion ya que estaba entretenido en un libro nuevo que le habian regalado sus abuelos de navidad.  
  
-Lunatico... cariño -comenzo Sirius acercandose a el.  
  
-Que quieres? -pregunto sin alzar su vista del libro. Sabia que si le decian asi era porque algo querian de el.  
  
-Necesito que le des este chocolate a Peter -dijo James pasandole una gran barra de chocolate, luego quizandose las gafas y colocandolas en la mesa, restregandose la vista -es que nos las pidio cuando hace un rato fuimos a las cocinas... y pues aqui la tienes  
  
Remus miro el chocolate con tentacion, se veia MUY bueno.  
  
-Si, claro yo se lo doy -dijo algo inocente, cuando los dos chicos se fueron el tomo un pequeño pedacito y se lo metio en la boca.  
  
James y Sirius en realidad no se habian ido, se habian escondido detras de la escalera y se reian.  
  
En ese momento Lupin sintio una picazon en los dedos de las manos, en la cara en todo el cuerpo, miro su mano preocupado, y vio como sus dedos se alargaban un poco y se ponian un poco mas fornidos. Estaba realmente preocupado cuando un grito aturdio a toda la sala comun.  
  
-JAMES POTTER!! -de las escaleras bajaba una pelirroja bastante enfadada, con una bola de pelos entre las manos, mas atras venian sus amigas -DE ESTA SI NO TE SALVAS CUATRO OJOS!  
  
Remus vio que Lily caminaba hacia el fuertemente.  
  
-Lily que sucede, no vallas a...  
  
PLAFFF!  
  
La cachetada resono tambien en la sala comun. Remus se llevo su mano hasta el rostro en el lugar afectado.  
  
-TE CREES QUE PORQUE VAS EN SEPTIMO Y ERES PREMIO ANUAL PUEDES VENIR A HACERLE ESTO A MI GATO, PUES NO! -grito, Remus pudo ver que un hermoso gato angora blanco tenia la cola sin un solo pelo, parecia la cola de una rata.  
  
Remus no pudo contener una risita, y por eso Lily afinco su tobillo en su pie fuertemente.  
  
-aaaaa -grito Remus.  
  
-No te gusta verdad? -dijo, de sus ojos esmeraldas empezaban a salir lagrimas -nunca mas te vuelvas a meter conmigo, entendiste?  
  
-Pero Lily... yo no soy... -pero era muy tarde Lily vio los lentes en la mesa los tomo entre las manos y los lanzo al suelo aplastandolos con el pie.  
  
Crash  
  
James se extremacio un poco, pero ambos se mordieron la lengua para no reir ante lo sucedido.  
  
Lily se retiraba bastante enfadada del lugar y mas atras, Susan y Grace quienes le dedicaban una mirada de odio a Lupin.  
  
El chico de cabello rubio se levanto cuando las chicas habian salido de la sala comun y subio al cuarto, algo no le parecia bien acerca de esto... le dijo James?  
  
Muy confundido entro al baño y se miro al espejo, frente a el estaba un chico de cabello muy rebelde, los ojos azules con algo de picardia, bastante blanco, alto y con buen porte.  
  
Remus paso sus manos con desespero por el rostro.  
  
-Regla principal de los Merodeadores... no jugarse bromas entre ellos -movio la cabeza desconforme, estaba bastante enfadado.  
  
Estuvo esperando un rato frente al espejo esperando algun cambio en su rostro, pero nada sucedia.  
  
Escucho que la puerta del cuarto se abrio, y escucho las voces de sus amigos, saliendo como un bolido del baño se encontro con su clon (por los momentos) y con Sirius, que los miraron de manera angelical.  
  
-Se pasaron -dijo molesto.  
  
-Vamos Lunatico no te molestes... -dijeron los dos en forma suplicante -es que no nos pudimos contener...  
  
-La regla principal es nunca jugarnos bromas entre nosotros -dijo aun enfadado, aunque sabia que nunca los podria cambiar, despues de todo ellos eran las personas mas bromistas del colegio.  
  
-No lo volvemos a hacer mas nunca -dijo James alzando la mano derecha y Sirius lo imito.  
  
-Aaa -dijo Remus haciendo una seña con la mano, como sin darle importancia -y ahora como me quito tu horrible aspecto Progs??  
  
Los dos chicos le sonrieron al Hombre lobo y le dieron un frasquito con un liquito violeta.  
  
-Es seguro -le dijeron serios al ver la cara de Remus.  
  
-Mas les vale -les advirtio.  
  
-Tranquilo -  
  
A los pocos segundos de haberse tomado el frasquito volvia a ser el chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules...  
  
******************FIN DEL FLASH BACK**********************  
  
Remus sonrio ante sus recuerdos, le gustaria tanto regresar al pasado, con sus dos mejores amigos, cuando todo lo que importaba para ellos era romper las reglas y tener conquistas... bueno el nunca lo admitiria pero en sus tiempos le agradaba mucho ser uno de los chicos mas deseados en el colegio.  
**************************FLASH BACK************************  
  
Remus caminaba bastante apurado a clases de Trasformaciones, se habia quedado dormido y no habia llegado a comer... Y ninguno de los muchachos lo habia querido levantar.  
  
Se iba arreglando la corbata, cuando unas manos lo interceptaron y lo llevaron a una habitacion vacia.  
  
Pronto esa persona habia unido sus labios a los de el, el al principio estaba demaciado impresionado, que habia sido eso, luego una chica de cabello rubio platinado dejo ver su cara, ojos verdes intensos, y un lunar en la mejilla derecha... bastante linda le sonrio picaramente.  
  
El tambien le sonrio pero la chica de nuevo lo estaba besando...  
  
**********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK********************  
Despues de esa vez, se habian vuelto mas seguidos sus encuentros con algunas chicas, claro, el siempre trataba de alejarse de ellas, no queria darle ilusiones a ellas, siempre tuvo que cuidar bien su secreto.  
  
Nunca debio tener alguna relacion seria, y ahora estaba en una, que lo tenia confundido.  
  
Y mas ahora, que llega ella, Grace, el amor de secundaria, la chica a la que nunca pudo declararle su amor, Y que le habia pasado? el ya no era timido con las chicas, y mucho menos con ella, que era practicamente su mejor amiga, solo... solo no queria dañarla...  
  
Y se la conseguia ahorita, mas linda que nunca, con esos ojos negros brillando de felicidad, y su mirada hacia el no habia cambiado.  
  
-Y tienes alguna familia Grace? -pregunto Remus algo cohibido.  
  
-No -dijo la chica algo triste -estuve con mi novio por mas de 7 años, y pues hace mas o menos 5 meses terminamos definitivamente...  
  
-Oh cuanto lo siento -dijo, pero porque no lo sentia tanto? as bien se habia alegrado?  
**************************FLASH BACK************************  
  
Grace lo miro a los ojos con lagrimas en el rostro, no podia creer lo que le acababa de decir.  
  
-Yo pensaba que si me correspondias -dijo bajando el rostro -yo... yo lo siento Remus...  
  
Remus se sintio mas mal que nunca, pero no la podia dañar, el no debia permitirse ese tipo de relaciones.  
  
-Lo siento Grace -le dijo el chico "Yo te quiero" -pero solo te veo como a mi mejor amiga, lo siento...  
  
La chica se levanto del banquito en el patio y dejo a Remus sentado ahi, solo queria estar sola.  
  
**********************FIN DEL FLASH BACK********************  
En menos de lo que se lo esperaba los cuatro chicos se acercaban sonrientes hacia donde estaban ellos, miro detenidamente a Hermione, quien no le miro.  
  
-Nosotros ya nos vamos al hotel -dijo Ron pasando su brazo por detras de Hermione, Remus se sintio bastante incomodo con ello, mas que todo porque ella mantenia la miraba fija en el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ustedes vienen? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Si -dijo Sirius comenzando a recoger sus cosas, Remus lo imito. Pero en ese momento una mano tomaba su brazo.  
  
-Remus, porque no te quedas conmigo -le pidio Grace -nesecito hablar contigo...  
  
Remus empezo a respirar agitadamente, y se puso muy nervioso, ahi si la mirada de Hermione se poso en el.  
  
-No lo se -empezo, no queria parecer descortes ni mucho menos.  
  
-Vamos Remus, tenemos siglos sin hablar -dijo suplicante, pero que haria el? sabia que si se quedaba haria sentir muy mal a Hermione, y el no queria hacer eso, sin embargo queria quedarse ahi con Grace y hablar del pasado... o quizas de lo que habia sido de sus vidas.  
  
Tenia que decidirse rapido.  
  
Hermione lo miraba espectante, no sabia que haria exactamente si el decidia quedarse con ella, los celos la invadian.  
  
-Quedate -dijo por ultima vez Grace.  
  
-Bueno -respondio Lupin mirando el suelo.  
  
Ron halo a Hermione camino a el hotel quien solo camino mirand el suelo, silenciosamente una lagrima camino por su mejilla, un nudo en el pecho no la dejaba respirar, no solo por el dolor, si no tambien por la rabia.  
  
Sirius lo miro algo decepcionado, y se alejo hacia el hotel, el sabia todo lo que Remus habia sentido por Grace, pero Hermione no se merecia eso.  
  
************************************  
  
Al entrar al apartamento Hermione tomo un baño bastante caliente pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia, en todo lo que sentia, las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua, no supo cuanto se tardo en la ducha pero supo que habia sido mucho.  
  
Se amarro una cola alta, que dejaba su cuello descubierto.  
  
Comenzo a alistar su maleta, cuidando no dejar nada olvidado, tomo una pequela foto magica, tomada antes de salir al viaje, ella estaba al lado de Remus, y todos sonreian alegres.  
  
De nuevo la tristeza la invadia, la melancolia. Sintio una corriente de aire, imagino que Ginny habia entrado al cuerto, asi que no volteo.  
  
-Empacas? -pregunto una voz que le era muy familiar, una voz grave.  
  
-Asi es -respondio friamente.  
  
Se acerco a ella lentamente.  
  
-Estas molesta? -pregunto cuidadosamente. Hermione volteo bruscamente para encontrarcelo bastate cerca de ella.  
  
El no pudo dejar de sentirse muy mal por las lagrimas que habian en su rostro, sintio como si su mundo se viniera abajo. (N/A: deberia decidirse ¬¬*, pobre Mione)  
  
-Eres un sinico -dijo molesta. Remus inflo los ojos bastante.  
  
-No tienes porque ofenderme -dijo lentamente.  
  
-No veo porque no -dijo dandole la espalda y continuando con su labor.  
  
-No tienes porque ponerte asi Hermione, solo es una amiga de Hogwarts... -dijo tomandola de los hombros obligadola a que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
-Te parece poco, has estado todo el dia con ella, tu porque no veias como la mirabas, y eso de que eran solo amigos del colegio, no te lo crees ni tu, Ron me dijo que ustedes estaban enamorados -Hermione se detuvo un momento y Remus no tuvo el valor de decir nada.  
  
-Ademas ni siquiera te has acercado a mi en todo el dia, ni me has dirigido una mirada...NADA! -grito.  
  
-Baja la voz -pidio, el tambien se veia un poco molesto -sabes que no me puedo acercar a ti con los demas...  
  
-Si tu de verdad me quisieras no te importaria -dijo derramando mas lagrimas.  
  
-No es tan facil como crees -dijo mas serio que antes y eso ya era decir -yo si te quiero -dijo.  
  
-No lo parece -dijo ella.  
  
El la miro a los ojos unos segundos y luego bajo la vista.  
  
-Hermione, yo creo que si esto sigue asi... no va a funsionar -porque la habia costado tanto decir eso? o no, la veia desintegrarse en sus brazos, ahora no eran lagrimas lo que salian de sus ojos, si no mas bien rios salados.  
  
-Oh por Dios -dijo entre llanto.  
  
-No te pongas asi -dijo muy preocupado abrazandola.  
  
-Oh por Dios -volvi a repetir, sentia que moria, no llevaba ni una semana con el amor de su vida y ya la estaba terminando. Pero algo le llego en ese momento, una fuerza, ella sabia que no habia hecho nada.  
  
Lo miro severamente y se safo de sus brazos.  
  
-Si es lo que tu quieres -dijo.  
  
Remus se quedo callado unos segundos, el no sabia ni lo que queria con exactitud... ni lo que sentia.  
  
-No sabes ni lo que quieres Remus -dijo mirando lo que decian sus ojos, se veian confundidos.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors -como puedes ver atravez de mis ojos como puertas abiertas. Leading you down into my core -guiandote al centro de mi alma Where I've become so numb -donde me vuelvo tonto, Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold - sin una alma mi espiritu duerme en algun lugar frio Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside-hasta que la encuentres ahi y la lleves de vuelta a casa, despiertame Wake me up inside -despiertame Call my name and save me from the dark- Llamame por mi Nombre y salvame de la oscuridad.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Remus alzo la vista, alli ella lo vio, tan confundido, perdido entre lo que queria o lo que no queria hacer, se tranquilizo y lo entendio por un momento, sentia que el queria que lo ayudara, el se habia abierto tanto, y solo estaba confundido, era normal.  
  
-No se ni que es lo que quiero -dijo Remus.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bid my blood to run- Tenta mi sangre a correr Before I come undone- antes de q me convierta en nada, Save me from the nothing I've become- sálvame de lo nada en lo que me he convertido.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-Trata de pensarlo -le dijo Hermione mucho mas tranquila que antes, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Ginny.  
  
-Aveces siento que trato de matar todos mis sentimientos, eso fue lo que hice con Grace en Hogwarts... no quiero equivocarme de nuevo.  
  
-No lo haras -dijo Hermione en modo de apoyo, eso lo tranquilizo.  
***************************************************************  
  
Now that I know what I'm without -Y ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que me hace falta You can't just leave me -tu no puedes solo dejarme Breathe into me and make me real-Respira en mi y hazme real. Bring me to life- Devuelveme a la vida  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-Sabes que siempre estara ahi para ayudarte, lo sabes, nunca me alejare de ti -le dijo Hermione tomandole la mano.  
  
-Solo no quiero dañarte -le dijo Remus con sus ojos ahora dorados -nunca me lo perdonaria.  
  
-Yo tampoco -dijo Hermione seria, pero luego solto una risita a la cual Remus acompaño.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling- congelandome por dentro sin tus caricias, sin tu amor cariño, Only you are the life among the dead -solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte.  
  
********************************************************  
  
-Lamento lo que te dije antes -dijo Hermione, aunque aun sentia algo de dolor y rabia, sentia que se habia dejado invadir por los celos.  
  
-No tienes porque disculparte Hermione, no debi hacer eso -dijo Remus, creo que en medio de todo estaba muy asustado, asustado de perderte.  
  
-Hoy no lo parecia -dijo Hermione sonriendole por lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-Aveces me comporto como un real idiota -dijo pasando su mano por el cabello -y mas en estos dias que empiezo a sentirme mucho peor...  
  
********************************************************  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see -Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no podía ver, Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me - mantenido en la obscuridad pero tu estabas allí delante de mí, I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems - he estado durmiendo mil años, Got to open my eyes to everything - tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo Without a thought without a voice without a soul - sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma, Don't let me die here - no me dejes morir aquí, There must be something more - allí debe haber algo más... Bring me to life - traeme a la vida  
  
*******************************************************  
  
-Debi dejar mis celos aparte, se por lo que estas apunto de pasar -dijo Hermione.  
  
-No debi ocultarte lo de Grace -dijo el.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. en ese momento sus rostros se acercaron y se unieron en un beso, que les hizo sentirse mucho mejor. El beso no fue muy largo, pero hizo mas que mil palabras, y luego de eso Hermione se snetia mucho mejor.  
  
-Desde que te conoci todo a cobrado sentido -dijo Remus acariciandole la mejilla a Hermione -y me has sacado de la terquedad en la que estaba metido... de la oscuridad...  
  
-Tu tambien me has hecho abrir los ojos a muchas cosas -dijo Hermione sonriendole.  
  
-Seras paciente? -pregunto Remus.  
  
Hermione parecio confundida.  
  
-A que termine de abrir los ojos y deje de hacer tonterias -explico, Hermione le sonrio y le respondio todo con un beso.  
  
-Gracias por perdonarme, gracias por salvarme la vida...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Uff, al fin he terminado este cap, pense que nunca llegaria el final, y a diferencia del anterior, este si me gusto ^^, le puse mucha pelea, cosas malas por parte de remsie, pero el estaba muy confundido... creo que en lo que resta de fic, solo se pelearan en serio una sola vez, y va a ser en unos cuantos caps, por culpa de Grace... bueno eso creo no es aun seguro... ahora si los dejo, besos y gracias por su tiempo  
  
Kmis PD,dejen reviews 


	7. Aunque sea poco

Holas!, aquí llego el séptimo capitulo, espero que no me maten, esta historia dio un drástico cambio, que seguro ustedes no se imaginaran, pero todo esta previsto… no desesperéis al llegar al final, que mañana me pongo a escribir el octavo… ^^U

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Alejandra… mil gracias por ser mi musa… jejejejeje en serio, espero que te guste ^_^

******************************************************************************************************************

**7-Aunque sea poco**

Un rallito de sol se coló por las cortinas que estaban corridas, haciendo que se revolviera entre las cobijas, tratando de dormir un poco más. Pero entonces sintió un cuerpo pensado caer sobre ella.

            Algo enojada abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una Ginny sonriente.

            -Despierta Mione –le dijo pero al ver que Hermione volvía a cerrar los ojos la sacudió fuertemente –que te levantes perezosa –le dijo.

            -Ginny, porque no vas a ver si el gallo puso –refunfuño mientras trataba de alcanzar la cobija que Ginny le acababa de quitar.

            -Lo siento amiga, no te quise despertar, pero no quiero perder el vuelo por tu culpa… -dijo Ginny seria –además los muchachos ya están afuera…

            -EL VUELO! –grito Hermione incorporándose rápidamente mientras corría hasta la mesita de noche donde la noche anterior había dejado lo que se iba a poner.

            -Al fin! –Dijo Ginny –te espero afuera…

            Hermione asintió mientras se colocaba un Jean desgastado y una franelilla azul oscura.

            Se coloco las gomas y se dirigió al baño, mientras cepillaba sus dientes con otra mano cepillaba su cabello, lavo su cara se hizo una trenza, se maquillo levemente y salio de la habitación cargando su pesada maleta.

            -Hola bella durmiente –le dijo Ron que estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina comiendo cereal.

            -Hola –saludo ella, buscando con la vista a Remus, que estaba sentado en el mueble mirando fijamente al televisor.

            -Ya pensábamos en ir a despertarte todos –bromeo Harry mirando a Ginny que le servia un poco de cereal en ese momento.

            -O en comprar otros boletos para el aparto Muggle ese… evione –dijo Sirius quien en ese momento cerraba la nevera con un frasco lleno de leche.

            -Avión Sirius –le corrigió Hermione caminando hasta Ron que era el más cercano, depositando un gran beso en la mejilla del chico, luego lo copio con Harry.

            -Que habrás estado soñando que no te querías levantar –dijo Ron mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –seguramente en ese amigo tuyo… claudio.

            -Es Marcos Ron –le reprendió Ginny.

            -Como sea, es un pelmazo –dijo Ron como si lo conociera Tiempo atrás.

            Hermione ignoro el comentario, sabia que el pelirrojo lo hacia solo para molestarla, así que volvió hacia Lupin que observaba la discusión con interés desde el mueble. Camino hacia el que la miraba embozando una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

            El llevaba puesto un pantalón beish, y una camisa manga corta verde oliva con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver una pequeña cadena de plata, su cabello estaba bastante despeinado que caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus brillantes ojos dorados.

            Hermione volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban en la mesa y al ver que ninguno miraba se acerco a Remus y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

            -Como estas? –dijo sentándose a su lado, el la miro y sonrió.

            -Mas o menos –Respondió mirándola fijamente, Hermione noto unas ojeras pronunciadas, se veía realmente enfermo.

            -Me preocupas cariño –le dijo ella.

            -He estado peor –dijo el –mientras mas rápido salgamos de acá mejor, el calor no me ayuda…

            -Tranquilo, tengo unas pastillas muy efectivas que te harán dormir todo el camino –dijo ella –si quieres te doy una…

            -Lo agradecería amor –dijo el bastante suave, ella sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su maleta y saco unas pastillas rojas sangre.

            -Hermione –se escucho la voz de Ron –no piensas comer?

            -Si en un momento, deja que le de esto a Remus –Hermione camino rápidamente hasta donde el estaba y le entrego dos pastillas –tomate una ahorita para que el malestar mejore y la otra cuando estemos en el avión –explico ella.

            -Gracias mi vida –dijo el suspirando mientras sacaba una de las pastillas y la otra la guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

            Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina, Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron, y se sirvió un poco de cereal, mientras Remus caminaba hasta la nevera sirviéndose un poco de agua y tomándose la pastilla.

**********************

-No te sientes muy mal cierto Lunático? –pregunto Sirius preocupado mientras ambos sacaban sus maletas del apartamento que los había refugiado por una semana.

            -Se me nota? –pregunto algo sarcástico mirándolo a los ojos, su color era casi verdoso y arrastraba con bastante dificultad su maleta hasta el elevador, Harry se dio cuenta y lo ayudo.

            -No hay porque ser sarcástico amigo –dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño ofendido.

            -Lo siento Sirius –dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro y hundía el botón rojo de stop para esperar a las chicas que tardaban más con el equipaje –de verdad no me había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo.

            Sirius termino de arrastras su maleta y de ayudar a meter la de Remus y Harry en el elevador.

            -Harry ve y ayudas a Ginny con su equipaje, nosotros los esperamos abajo –dijo Sirius mas como una orden, Harry no chisto al respecto, sabia que algo tendrían que hablar, y el prefería que lo hicieran solos, así que se alejo al apartamento rápidamente.

            Hubieron unos segundos de un muy incomodo silencio, hasta que por fin Sirius abrió la boca.

            -Yo no te veo bien… -comenzó mirándolo de frente –y no te hablo de tu enfermedad.

            Remus alzo la mirada pera encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, traspasando su alma, era como si quisiera leerle los pensamientos, esto lo puso bastante nervioso, acaso se refería a Grace?

            -No te comprendo –inició para ser interrumpido por Sirius.

            -Vamos, se que sabes Remus –dijo bastante formal –ayer no sabias que hacer, estabas entre la espada y la pared… y no tuviste una buena elección, o quizás si, pero que hay de Hermione?

            -Ya hablamos de ello –se defendió Remus.

            -Claro –dijo Sirius sin creerlo –y tu crees que esa charla lo arreglara todo?

            -No veo como mas se puede arreglar que no sea hablándolo Sirius –dijo Remus comenzando a enfadarse.

            -No claro –dijo Sirius poniéndose a la defensiva –claro que hablando se arregla, no es que se van a agarrar a golpes!

            -Entonces no veo a donde quieres llegar! –exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

            -Oh, claro que lo sabes –dijo el animago alzando una ceja mas que la otra –te voy a hacer una pregunta Remus, cuando vuelvas a ver a Grace que vas a sentir?

            Remus sintió un golpe en el pecho, no sabia que responderle a Sirius, sabia que tenia la razón, y le costaba mucho trabajo dársela, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese Sirius maduro… no quería aceptar que estaba en una encrucijada, y no sabia hacia donde ir.

            Lo que le había dicho la noche anterior Grace lo había confundido aun mas lo que había hecho… y ayer que había hablado con Hermione todo se había aclarado, pero seguiría así?

            El quería a Hermione, la quería en serio, pero y a Grace? Que sentía por ella? Solo amistad? Lo dudaba…

            -Tu silencio lo dice todo amigo –dijo Sirius arrugando la nariz –estas en un gran problema, enamorado de dos mujeres...

            -No digas eso Sirius –le regaño Remus –yo no siento nada por Grace ahora –le dijo, mas como queriéndose convencer a si mismo.

            -Oh! en serio? –ahora era Sirius el que usaba el tono irónico –solo hubieses visto como la mirabas ayer… la sonrisa de idiota con la que regresaste… que hiciste con Grace en la noche Remus?

            Remus comenzó a ponerse frió y mas pálido de lo que anteriormente estaba.

            Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándoles el paso libre a los dos hombres, que con bastante esfuerzo bajaron el equipaje y lo subieron a un pequeño carrito y se acomodaron en unas pequeñas sillas.

            -Y bien? –dijo Sirius reanudando el tema, Remus se sentía muy incomodo.

            -Ya Sirius, no paso nada! –le respondió molesto –que clase de persona crees que soy, no dañaría de esa forma a Hermione.

            -Espero que estés tranquilo con tu conciencia amigo… porque yo no soy quien para juzgarte… nunca he sido fiel, pero mírate, ni tu mismo te lo crees, y tienes que ir con cuidado, porque no sabes que es lo que quieres –Sirius miro con compasión a Remus para luego darle unas palmadas en el hombro –creo que es mejor que termines con Hermione…

            Remus cambio la mirada drásticamente, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

            -No… no lo se Sirius –dijo dudando –yo… yo la quiero.

            -Claro que la quieres, pero a cual quieres mas? –Sirius parecía desesperado –soportarías hacerle ese daño a Hermione?, por Dios Remus, imagínatelo!

            Remus Clavo su mirada en el suelo, era verdad no quería dañarla.

            -No quiero dañarla Sirius, claro que no, pero ya lo hable con ella ayer, ella comprende que estoy confundido…

            -Pero ella comprende que estas confundido es por otra mujer? Porque si lo hace déjame decirte que Hermione es una cosa rara definitivamente –Sirius inflo los ojos bastante.

            -Simplemente me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ella –simplifico Remus.

            -Y también cuando estas con Grace… -

            -YA DEJA ESO SIRIUS! –dijo Remus bastante enfadado.

            -Ya, ya, pues, lo dejo así, estas muy sensible… -Remus lo asesino con la mirada.

            -Tienes que hablar de eso en el momento menos indicado, eso solo se te ocurre a ti Black –

            -Deja la atacadera –dijo Sirius arrugando el ceño –solo lo digo por tu bien, vi bien tu comportamiento ayer y vi el de Hermione, ella estaba muy pero muy celosa… espero que todo valla bien.

            -Te preocupas más que yo –Remus suspiro larga y cansadamente mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, sabia que nadie podía estar mas preocupado que el, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y no había sido por su transformación.

            Sirius lo miro de reojo, y luego negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, se sentía tan impotente, no sabia como hacer para ayudar a Remus, simplemente era tan terco… Ojala y pudiese leer que estas pensando en este preciso momento Lunático

            Y en ese momento, por la cabeza de Remus, solo pasaba un pensamiento, ese que hacia que una alegría y tristeza cubriera su corazón al mismo tiempo, un recuerdo de la noche pasada…

****Flash Back****

****

            Ambos caminaban por la playa con sus respectivos zapatos en las manos, viendo el atardecer, el negro y largo cabello de Grace se balanceaba en el aire, debido al agradable viento que hacia, una holgada camisa azul clara solo con dos botones tapaba su bikini azul oscuro y un pequeño short de blue Jean era lo que ella llevaba puesto.

            Remus llevaba una camisa marrón oscura cerrada a excepción de los primeros botones y unas bermudas beish.

            Ambos reían por un comentario reciente de la chica, la noche les llegaba y con ello el frió de ella, las estrellas brillaban en el manto negro, como pequeñas luciérnagas, una luna brillante les alumbraba un largo camino en la playa, mientras escuchaban el chocar de las olas.

            Ambos permanecían en silencio desde hacia un tiempo, ella a veces se quedaba observándolo, descubriendo que nunca lo había dejado de amar, y en ese momento unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, quizás de alegría por saber que no se había vuelto en esa muerta viviente que ella creía ser.

            Y luego venia el, se quedaba observándola, creyendo lo mismo… todo lo que la había querido, lo que probablemente sentía en aquellos momentos.

            Sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que ambos miraran al frente, bastante sonrojados, aunque ninguno lo noto, por la noche.

            -No sabes todo lo que extrañe –dijo ella luego de un tiempo bastante nerviosa, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo.

            Remus la miro rápidamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba, acaso estaba escuchando lo que el creía?

            -Yo también te extrañe mucho –respondió.

            -Pero no se si fue bueno volver a verte –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

            Eso hizo que el corazón de Remus se parara al instante, sabia porque ella lo decía, y el probablemente también pensaba lo mismo, lo malo que era volver a verla…

            -Oh gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para un futuro –bromeo sonriendo.

            Ella sonrió melancólicamente mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de unas lagrimas próximas, Remus se asusto, no se perdonaría verla llorar de nuevo por su culpa.

            A lo lejos se diviso un pequeño grupo de personas cantando alrededor de una fogata, se escuchaba una guitarra acústica y otros instrumentos que Remus no logro descifrar por la voz de la persona que cantaba.

            Una mano sujeto la suya, el la miro cariñosamente, como nunca lo había hecho, ella le sonrió mientras veía como la luna alumbraba sus hermosos ojos dorados, esos ojos tan raros pero tan hermosos.

            -Vamos con ellos –sugirió ella, aunque no espero su respuesta lo alo hacia ellos.

            Las 19 personas en el círculo se callaron cuando la pareja llego hacia ellos y los miraron con curiosidad. Sus aspectos eran muy graciosos, tenían drelos en la cabeza (para los que no sepan que son drelos, son los extraños peinados que se hacen los hippies), pañuelos, franelas de amor y paz, faldas de extraño material, y el que tenia la guitarra tenia unos cómicos lentes.

            -Que hubo hermanos –dijo el de los cómicos lentes con un asentó mas divertido –han venido a unirse a nuestra fogata?

            Ambos asintieron tímidos, el grupo les abrió un espacio rápidamente.

            -Y cuales son sus nombres y de donde son? –pregunto una joven que tenia un extraño cintillo en la cabeza y una franelilla negra.

            -Somos de Londres –dijo Remus educadamente –mi nombre es Remus Lupin y ella es Grace…

            -Un placer –le interrumpió Grace mientras le daba la mano al de los cómicos lentes, Remus rió, sabia que ella no quería que dijera su apellido, lo odiaba.

            -Nosotros somos de Venezuela, Brasil y Argentina, estamos de gira por las hermosas islas del caribe –dijo el de la guitarra.

            -Hablan muy bien el ingles –dijo Remus asombrado.

            -Hemos estado varios años en Australia y en USA –dijo uno de ellos.

            -Bueno, suficiente de presentaciones… yo soy Carmen –dijo la de el pañuelo –y ellos son José, Julio, Carlos, Maria José, Patricia, Andrés, Willians, Luis, Roger, Manuela, Oscar, Alexander, Jerónimo, Jesús Manuel, Freddy, Camila, Gustavo y Oswaldo –culmino una morena con gran sonrisa.

            -Un placer –dijeron Remus y Grace al unísono.  

            -De bienvenida al grupo tienen que tocar una canción –dijo el de los lentes cómicos pasándole la guitarra a Remus –tienes pinta de saber tocarla…

            Remus se puso bastante nervioso, en efecto, el sabia tocar, pero no agarraba una desde hacia años, todos lo miraban expectantes.

            Así que dio un leve toque a todas las cuerdas antes de comenzar a tocar una suave melodía.

**_Sabes que para darte tengo poco_**

Una voz femenina a su lado sonó melodiosamente, el la miro sin dejar de tocar y ella le sonrió el le devolvió el gesto.

Unos aplausos sonaron en el grupo.

-Dedico esta a ti Remus –Remus se puso bastante colorado, y ella solo sonrió y miro al fuego, como tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban fijos en ella.

Varios silbidos sonaron en el círculo y unas risas.

**La música seguía sonando de fondo**

**_Quisiera fuese el mundo aunque ni modo_**

**_Pero puedo llenarte los oídos_**

**_De todas mis canciones_**

**_No son muchas_**

**_Las hice a punta de ilusiones_**

****

            Hubieron varias risas y aplausos de nuevo, Remus sintió un hormigueo en su estomago mientras sonreía, nunca le había escuchado cantar, pero lo hacia con estilo… 

**_Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta,_**

**_Te ruego no veas indiferencia_**

**_Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna_**

**_Suavecito pero alumbra_**

**_Los rincones, donde tienes el alma oscura_**

**_Si me quieres dímelo... (Dímelo)_**

****

            Todo el grupo dijo el ultimo Dímelo en coro, haciendo que Grace soltara una risita.

            -Gracias, así ayudan mas a que mi mente trabaje en la letra… aunque tengo toda mi inspiración a mi lado… -Remus se volvió a poner rojo haciendo que una nota sonara mal, todos volvieron a reír.

            "Esto esta mas claro que el agua chamo, se le están declarando!" dijo uno de ellos, Remus se rió nerviosamente sin dejar de tocar, la música le hacia mas ameno el momento y hacia que su pena bajara un poco.

            El alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

**_Si mis palabras dicen poco... _**

**_No sirve pa` demostrarte que no es todo _**

**_Metiendo el alma en un ropero _**

**_Para ponérmela de gala si te veo_**

****

            Ahora fue Remus el que canto, sorprendiéndolos a todos, incluyendo a Grace, quien se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta por unos segundos de la impresión.

            La voz de Remus era simplemente espectacular, cantaba muy bien…

**_No tengo nada que guardarme _**

**_La vida es pa` que pa` regalarte _**

**_Si no vienes a rescatarme _**

**_Mi corazón pongo en remate _**

**_Sabes bien que yo te ADORO _**(**Levanto un poco mas la voz aquí**)****

**_Recibe esto aunque sea poco_**

****

            Aplausos volvieron a sonar, Grace no pudo aguantar más, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, casi imperceptible, Remus le había cantado…

            El solo sonreía mirando las cuerdas de la guitarra…

**_No tengo para darte más que un cuento _**

**_Que arrullé cada noche tu silencio _**

**_Es que aunque nada pesa en mi bolsillo _**

**_Lanzo flechas de cariño _**

****

Esta vez fue Grace la que canto, se quedo un momento en silencio tratando de pensar bien la próxima estofa que cantaría.

**_Y si acierto, quizás nunca me des olvido _**

**_Pero el tiempo pasa y me doy cuenta _**

**_Que el mundo SIN TI no da la vuelta _**

**_Tus besos serian agüita de rió _**

**_Que refresca el amor mío _**

**_Se que entiendes, cuando me duele el no tenerte _**

**_Si me quieres dímelo..._**

****

Remus volvió a Sonreír mirando a Grace esta vez.

"Creo que aquí el arroz ya se coció tu no?" se escucho por ahí, todo el grupo se rió incluyendo a Remus y a Grace.

            Remus dejo la guitarra a un lado mientras los aplausos sonaban, el chico que estaba al lado de el le dio varias palmadas amistosas en la espalda, mientras que Grace solo miraba al fuego, Remus sonrío al comentario que el chico acababa de hacer para luego fijar sus ojos en Grace.

            Ella lo miro algo tímida.

            -Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo el mientras miraba al cielo, era ya tarde.

            -Si, será lo mejor –dijo ella levantándose y abotonándose la camisa, debido al frió que hacia –ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes… espero verlos luego.

            -Claro que si, cuenten con ello, nosotros vamos a Londres en tres semanas, si quieren dejen su teléfono y nosotros les avisamos…

            -Por supuesto –dijo Grace anotando su teléfono en una hoja que le acababan de pasar, Remus la imito, y luego de una larga despedida, ambos se alejaron.

            Los dos iban callados los primeros minutos de camino, luego al salir de la playa se dirigieron hasta donde se tomaban los taxis.

            -No sabia que cantabas –dijo el para interrumpir el incomodo silencio.

            -Yo tampoco, creo que es difícil escuchar a alguien que cante mejor que tu… -dijo ella bajito.

            -No canto tan bien –dijo el apenado –Sirius canta mucho mejor que yo… yo solo meto el paro…

            -Pues lo haces muy bien –dijo ella sonriendo –me tomaste de sorpresa…

            -Tu también –dijo el.

            Ella se sonrojo.

            -Será mejor que me valla, si no me equivoco, tu hotel es aquel de ahí –dijo señalando al hotel donde se estaban quedando los amigos.

            -Así es –afirmo el mientras salía a la calle y llamaba a un taxi –nos vemos Grace.

            -La pase muy bien esta noche Remus –dijo ella "al igual que todas las noches contigo" pensó mientras abría la puerta del auto, el estaba detrás de esta, esperando a que ella se montara para cerrarla.

            Pero entonces fue cuando paso, Grace salio del auto tan rápido que Remus no pudo reaccionar y lo beso y aunque el movimiento fue rápido el beso fue lento y dulce. Ella paso ambas manos por el cuello de el.

            Y el, permaneció inmóvil, como en otro mundo… sintiendo los calidos labios de Grace contra los de el, esos labios que pronto se abrieron y le dieron un beso mas profundo… un beso que el no fue capaz de rechazar, ese beso que le distorsiono todo, sentido de tiempo, sentido de la fidelidad… y aunque el no había querido responder el beso en un principio, no la pudo alejar al final al principio.

            Luego reacciono, y la alejo lentamente, sin que se viera feo o muy cortante, sin ver que a lo lejos uno de los chicos del grupo los había seguido.

            -Lo… lo siento Remus… me deje llevar –dijo Grace mientras mordía su labio inferior.

            Remus seguía parado frente a ella, bastante blanco, sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar.

            Paso saliva lentamente.

            -Será mejor que te vallas… ya es algo tarde –fue su respuesta, entonces ella entendió que el no quería hablar de eso, bajo su mirada mientras entraba al automóvil apenada Remus permanecía inmóvil.

            Esto no sucedió! se repetía una y otra vez su cabeza, cuando la puerta del auto fue cerrada, por la ventana de este salio la cabeza de Grace y dijo lo que el mas temía.

            -Lily me lo dijo Remus –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos –si me quisiste… y no entiendo porque nunca me lo dijiste.

            Remus sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído sobre el, y ahí el taxi arranco, dejándolo ahí, parado con mil dudas… con un horrible sentimiento de culpa en el.

****Fin del Flash Back****

****

****

****

            Y ahí fue cuando un sentimiento de culpa lo hizo sentirse en hombre mas miserable del mundo, como podría amar a dos mujeres a la vez?

            -No las puedo amar a las dos Sirius –dijo justo cuando el elevador se abría y la primera persona en salir de el, era una castaña que sonreía abiertamente mientras arrastraba su maleta a donde estaba el amor de su vida.

**************************************************************************

**Oh no me maten, se que es cruel, malo y despiadado dejarlo acá… no es por maldad lo juro, pero mañana tengo curso de ingles y tengo que acostarme temprano, les juro que mañana publico el siguiente, o al menos lo escribo… **

**No vallan a odiar a Remus ¬¬, el no beso a Grace, ella lo hizo, y el muy…. No le pudo decir que no! Hombres!! He hecho una encuesta y casi todos responden lo mismo, Remus de verdad se siente muy mal por ello… y esto va a causar el más grande problema en la relación de estos dos… Uy espero que no me maten.**

**Remus en efecto si ama a Hermione, no se asusten, pero se dará cuenta de que la ama cuando… han escuchado el dicho que dice, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… bueno, algo así. Espero que les allá gustado este Cáp. a mi me gusto bastante, esta largo y yo me empeño en hacerlos sufrir, ñaca ñaca… jejejejeje **

**Dejen review… así sea para matarme!**

**Me despido… y disculpen la demora**


	8. Mas que palabras

**DISCULPEN A TODOS, OCURRIO UNA PEQUEÑA FALLA DE LA ESCRITORA, NO SE QUE ME PASO, PERO PUBLIQUE EL MISMO CAPITULO EN DOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, EN VES DE PUBLICAR LOS QUE ERAN, ME CONFUNDI EN ESTE… LO SIENTO, AQUÍ TIENEN EL VERDADERO**

            **Hola como están? Espero que bien, al fin he actualizado este fic y que tal? Espero que les guste, esta canción es muy buena, se las recomiendo, es de Extreme… lenta y bonita, bueno, en realidad dice cosas reales, que a muchas personas le pasan… bueno ya dejo la palabrería y respondo algunas cositas… es algo tarde así que no tengo mucho chance de responder reviews, además mi Internet esta algo dañado…**

**Agradezco a Alejandra, mi musa personal, chica escribes muy bien y me ayudas con tus consejos, yo creo que si no fuese por ti este capitulo no estuviese saliendo en estos momentos, mil gracias…. Y LEAN LOS FICS DE SHASHIRA, MUY BUENOS TODOS! (ya me siento bien conmigo misma ^^U) espero que te guste este capitulo ****J******

**Agradezco a todas las personas que leen este fic y dejan reviews… y quería responder a uno en especifico, que no recuerdo quien me lo dejo, pero se que decía, lamento no poder dejar a Ron y a Hermis juntos, este es un fic de Remus y Hermione, lo siento de verdad, a mi me gusta esa pareja mucho, pero… no puedo hacer nada… si no te gusta así… bue…**

**Ahora si los dejo con la historia… dejen reviews ^^ please**

****

****

*********************************************************************************************************************************

****

**8-More than Words**

            -Vamos Ron! –dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo suplicante.

            -No intentes Harry, no hay poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión –dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño –estas muerto amigo…

            Harry miro a la mesa para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto y luego mirar a su lado derecho a encontrarse con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban expectantes.

            -Me rindo! –dijo empujando el tablero del juego –Ron como es posible que seas tan bueno, incluso en damas!

            -Es mi inteligencia súper dotada –dijo mientras agarraba su camisa y la sacudía con aires de superioridad.

            -Ja! –Hermione se rió burlonamente mientras miraba a otro lado.

            -Ah!! Ahora dices que soy estupido –tentó Ron mientras daba una vuelta de 90º para mirarla directamente –era lo que te faltaba por decirme "amiga"

            -Yo no he dicho nada, si te ofendes es porque tu subconsciente te traiciona –respondió Hermione tranquilamente antes de tomar un poco de jugo de mora.

            -Yo interpreto las cosas como las dices –dijo Ron ofendido.

            -Entonces si no lo eres no veo porque te tienes que ofender o ponerte a discutir conmigo –dijo Hermione mas alterada.

            -Tu estas muy susceptible últimamente –contraatacó Ron.

            -Claro que no –dijo Hermione volteando a buscar un poco de apoyo de Ginny, pero ella simplemente se había ido al igual que Harry.

            -Los has espantado –dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa mientras caminaba a la cocina, Hermione lo siguió de cerca.

            Al entrar a la cocina del departamento, Harry y Ginny hablaban y reían de cualquiera que fuese su tema de conversación, cuando el dúo entro ambos se quedaron callados mirándolos.

            -Ya terminaron de discutir? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

            -No había ningún tema que discutir –respondió Hermione.

            -Le decía que esta muy susceptible últimamente –comento Ron, Hermione apretó los labios preocupada.

            Sabia que si estaba muy alterable, las primeras semanas de su relación con Remus no iba muy bien, el había logrado convencerla de que no dijeran nada de "ellos" por los momentos, que era muy pronto, y casi no se veían… Para terminar de colmar su paciencia Grace había llegado de su viaje una semana atrás y no se les despegaba a Sirius y a Remus.

            -Yo simplemente no voy a opinar de ello –fue la respuesta de Ginny, Hermione en ese momento soltó todo el aire que tenia contenido en los pulmones y miro a Ginny agradecida –además Ron, en vez de estar molestándola deberías preocuparte por lo que le pasa…

            Ahora la mirada era de querer asesinarla en ese preciso momento, Ron dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello enmarañado preocupado.

            -Tienes razón Ginny –dijo Ron mientras daba dos pasos mas cerca de Hermione –Que tienes? –le pregunto suavemente.

            Hermione paso la mirada de Harry a Ginny y por ultimo a Ron, el corazón se le acelero, paso saliva con dificultad y trato de llenarse del valor que siempre la acompañaba.

            -Nada –respondió mientras se inflaba, como para no permitir que la vieran mal –estoy normal, quizás un poco cansada…

            -Bueno, es normal, lo único que haces es estudiar –reclamo Ron, pero al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a el y a ver que prácticamente había iniciado una nueva discusión con Hermione sonrió –quizás deberíamos salir... todos!

            Los otros tres en la sala se miraron confundidos.

            -A Hogsmeade hoy en las tres escobas hay noche de no se que cosa… algo raro, tienen grupos bastante buenos, dicen que esta lleno todo el tiempo y que es muy bueno para bailar… -dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír.

            -Ron tu bailas? –Pregunto esta vez Harry confundido, pero recibió un suave codazo del pelirrojo por ello –OH si verdad que te encanta bailar–Hermione soltó una pequeña risita junto con Ginny, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, no había persona en el mundo tanto muggle como mago que odiara tanto bailar como Ron.

            -A mi no me parece mala idea –opino Ginny encogiéndose de brazos.

            -No se… -dudo Hermione pensando en Remus, quería quedarse en el departamento, esperar a ver si Remus la iba a visitar, tenia tres días sin verlo…

            -Oh vamos –rogó Ron.

            -Además, lo único que haces es estar metida acá, mejor sal con nosotros aunque sea una vez, seguro que hoy no será diferente a ayer… -Ginny miro a Hermione significativamente.

            Hermione bajo la mirada sintiéndose mas mal que antes, ese comentario de Ginny le había dolido, y le dolía porque había algo que le decía que iba a ser así… totalmente igual, ella sentada frente a su televisor, esperando alguna señal de vida que nunca llegaba.

            -Supongo que ir a bailar no caerá mal –dijo con desgano mientras se daba una vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación –me iré arreglando… ya son las siete de la noche y no deberíamos ir muy tarde…

            -Si, me parece razonable –medito Ron –las pasamos buscando o nos encontramos allá?

            -Nos pasan buscando –

            -Nos vemos allá –

            Dijeron ambas a la vez, luego se miraron… Hermione se quedo callada.

            -Bueno, nos vemos allá, no se demoren –dijo Ginny –chao Harry

            -Chao Ginny –Harry se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas y salio por la puerta junto con el pelirrojo (si, Harry y Ginny aun no son nada ^^U).

            Ginny siguió en silencio a Hermione hasta el cuarto de la segunda, cuando llegaron a la recamara ambas se sentaron en la cama y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

            -Ginny, lo único que quiero hacer es desaparecer –murmuro Hermione antes de que se le quebrara la voz y por sus mejillas recorrieran lagrimas cristalinas.

            Ginny pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su amiga, para luego decir con voz suave.

            -No digas eso Hermione, mírate en un espejo, eres una chica hermosa… no sufras por el, no se lo merece –Ginny permaneció callada por un momento, sin saber que decir, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho por su amiga, sintiendo una rabia por su antiguo profesor.

            -Ginny, no conozco una persona mas terca, imbecil, cerrada, fría, egoísta y… hermosa que el –Hermione sonrió a pesar de que las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir.

            Ginny sonrió también sin dejar de pasar su mano afectuosamente por la espalda de Hermione.

            -Por eso no te puedes cerrar, estarte aquí en este departamento frió y pequeño, sola… aislada del mundo, esperándolo –Ginny la miro severamente –eres muy joven para echarte a morir por un hombre.

            -Oh Ginny, si fuera Harry estarías igual, porque yo lo amo –Hermione miro al suelo reclamándose internamente quererlo tanto.

            -Y no esta mal amarlo –dijo Ginny, Hermione alzo la mirada para escuchar con atención lo que la pelirroja le iba a decir –esta mal que sufras por alguien que no lo esta haciendo por ti… si no te sientes capaz de acabar con una relación que no va bien, porque tu amor no lo permite, pues no te heches a morir...

            -No es tan fácil como lo dices –dijo Hermione –cuando estoy con el, todo es perfecto…

            -Y dime Hermione, cuantas veces estas con el y cuantas veces no? es justo que sigas sufriendo? –

            -Yo que sufro por tonterías –dijo como tratando de convencerse a si misma –es lo de Grace lo que me pone así…

            -El debería hacer algo para evitar que ella se le acerque… en fin, no hablaremos mas de ello por hoy –dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione –hoy la vamos a pasar bien.

            -Claro –Hermione sonrió a medias –gracias por estar aquí conmigo…

            -Dices que pueda lograr vivir contigo o ahorita? –Ginny sonrió abiertamente mientras recibía un pequeño empujón de parte de Hermione.

            -Bicha –dijo Hermione sonriendo –poder vivir contigo es un esfuerzo para mi!

            -Para ti? –Ginny se hizo la sorprendida inflando los ojos.

            -Claro, eres una mocosa desordenada –Hermione desordeno el cabello de la pelirroja –pero me prestas tu ropa al menos…

            -Interesada…ha sido una gran idea eso de alquilar un departamento –Ginny tomo aire profundamente y luego lo soltó –tenemos una morada para  nosotras solas!

            -Bueno, basta de charlas, aun me tengo que arreglar el cabello… y no nos podemos estar hasta muy tarde, mañana es el almuerzo en tu casa, recuerdas? –Hermione se levanto de la cama y se acerco al baño privado de la habitación principal (que por un sorteo era la de ella)

            -Tienes razón, báñate, ahorita vengo y te ayudo –Ginny salio del cuarto rápidamente.

            Una hora después…

            La imagen que se veía en la habitación de Hermione era bastante graciosa, Ginny estaba arrodillada encima de la cama aplicándole un liquido de color violeta al cabello de Hermione mientras que con la otra mano tenia contenida la varita y le daba unas ondas al cabello muy naturales y bonitas, tenia el cepillo dental en la boca mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida, una bata roja de ceda era el final del atuendo de la pelirroja. Por otro lado Hermione estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, pintándose el rostro con cuidado y tenia puesta una bata de paño blanca que no hacían nada de juego con sus pantuflas de lobos (que original yo ^^U… bueno es que ella esta enamorada… ¬¬).

            -Gisgo –dijo Ginny soltando la varita y la botellita a la que no le quedaba algún liquido, alzando las manos victoriosas aun con el cepillo en la boca –ga gengo…

            Hermione la miro salir por la puerta de su habitación y camino rápido hasta la peinadora donde tenia lo que se iba a poner; una franelita pegada al cuerpo, de un dorado bastante bonito, mateado de un marrón claro y oscuro a la vez adornada de unos pequeños brillantes, un pantalón negro, bastante estilizado, con las botas anchas y unas delicadas sandalias le daban un aspecto de modelo.

            Estaba pintada de un dorado tenue y se había delineado los ojos con negro haciendo que los ojos le resaltaran mas, los labios brillaban con un brillo… un maquillaje bastante sencillo, pero le iba muy bien con todo. Unos pequeños zarcillos de pequeñas cruces que hacian juego con los dos pequeños ganchitos que sujetaban un lado del cabello.

            -Creo que ya estoy lista –dijo mirándose con orgullo en el espejo "ojala y pudieses verme Remus" pensó melancólicamente mientras sus ojos se entristecían.

            Tomo el perfume que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo aplico…

            -Hermis ya estas lista!? –se escucho un gritito desde afuera.

            -Ya estoy lista Gin! –grito de vuelta mientras tomaba su cartera, metía la varita, el monedero, la base, un labial y salía de la habitación.

            Al llegar a la sala abrió bastante los ojos y ligeramente la boca al ver a su amiga… si ella se veía linda la pelirroja deslumbraba.

            Un sencillo vestido rojo era lo que llevaba, sencillo pero muy bonito, iba colgado de finas tiritas que hacían verlo mucho mas delicado, iba bastante suelto aunque marcaba bien las curvas de la chica y caía en pico por el lado derecho en pequeñas capas, unas sandalias negras bastante altas la hacia verse mas elegante… incluso llegaba a la estatura de Hermione. Un delicado collar adornaba su cuello dándole vida a su pálida piel. Su rostro estaba apenas pintado, un poco de delineador de rimel un suave labial marrón claro, su cabello caía liso excepto al final, donde se encontraban unos bucles muy bien hechos.

            -Oh Ginny! –exclamo Hermione sin cerrar un poco los ojos –pretendes levantarte a medio mundo mágico… hoy Harry cae redondo!

            -Que exagerada –Ginny soltó una risita sin evitar ponerse muy roja –tu te ves mucho mejor que yo Hermis… no me extrañara que todos te quieran caer… hasta mi hermano.

            Hermione se puso fría de solo pensarlo.

            -No lo creo… mejor vamos rápido, se hace tarde -

            -Si, los muchachos ya deben estar allá –

**En las tres escobas**

            Harry miraba a su reloj por enésima vez en un minuto.

            -Que no piensan llegar? –pregunto mientras daba golpes continuos al suelo con el pie.

            -Ya Harry, has preguntado eso como 15 veces en un minuto –Ron parecía también cansado de esperar, pero Harry no le ayudaba mucho.

            -Debimos ir a buscarlas –dijo serio –quien sabe que les pudo haber pasado por ahí solas… 

            -Yo se que estas preocupado por mi hermana –Harry se puso notablemente rojo –pero si no recuerdas ellas son muy buenas brujas, saben defenderse…

            -Ya pues –dijo Harry suspirando profundamente.

            ****

            -Chicos –una llamada a sus espaldas les hizo voltear rápidamente, para quedarse sin aliento luego, ambos se quedaron sin habla, solo viendo a esas mujeres que estaban frente a ellos.

            -… Y ustedes que tienen –pregunto incomoda Hermione aunque sonreía.

            -Que… que se hicieron ustedes dos? –pregunto Ron incrédulo.

            -Ya vale… entremos, muero del frió –dijo Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo y halándolo al lugar donde se escuchaba una música bastante alta.

            Más atrás entraron Ron y Hermione.

            El tiempo pasaba bien, el cuarteto bailaba, tomaba y se divertía como nunca, Hermione por un momento olvido todo lo que pasaba en su vida, lo olvidada que la tenia su novio… reía de las cosas que hacían Ron y Harry al bailar, payasadas que las hacían reír.

            Los cuatro eran el centro de atención del lugar, los chicos no apartaban la mirada de ellas y las chicas de ellos, simplemente eran la sensación, pero ninguno se daba cuenta, estaban muy sumidos en lo que hacían… en bailar.

            La música movida dejo de sonar, una banda iba a tocar en vivo, ellos se acomodaron en una mesa acalorados, en el bar casi no se veía nada, todo estaba alumbrado por velas.

            -Desean algo para tomar? –pregunto en mesonero que llegaba hasta ellos.

            -Cuatro Ray lago por favor –(N/A: Ray lago es supuestamente una bebida alcohólica fría del mundo mágico ^^U yo y mi imaginación) dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en la silla y les sonreía a todos.

            -En seguida –dijo el mesonero alejándose hacia la barra.

            -Viste Hermis que la ibas a pasar bien –le susurro Ginny al oído. Hermione asintió, aunque en ese momento un dolor comenzó a sentir en su corazón.

            -Dije algo que no debía, verdad? –dijo Ginny arrepentida.

            -Tranquila Gin, no pasa nada –le respondió Hermione agarrando la bebida que le extendía Ron.

            -Perdóname –le dijo Ginny de nuevo sintiéndose muy culpable.

            -Ya esta olvidado, pero si me lo vas a seguir recordando… -Hermione dijo que faltaba, Ginny no menciono mas de nada.

            Todos miraban con curiosidad al escenario, donde 7 hombres se acomodaban, el cantante se sentó en una silla y comenzó a afinar su guitarra acústica.

            -Esta canción se titula More Than Words…  espero que les guste –dijo el vocalista, una muy bonita música comenzó a sonar, la guitarra acústica era lo único que se escuchaba.
    
    **_Saying I love you_**_ –diciendo te amo_
    
    **_Is not the words I want to hear from you_**_-no son las palabras que quiero escuchar de ti_
    
    **_It's not that I want you_**_ –no es que no te quiera_
    
    **_Not to say, but if you only knew_**_-no para decir, pero si tu solo supieras_
    
    **_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_**_-Que facil seria si tu solo me mostraras como te sientes_
    
                   Hermione miro a la tarima con ojos vidriosos, igual nadie la veía en ese momento, bueno nadie excepto Ginny, que la miraba preocupada.
    
    **More than words is all you have to do to make it real**-mas que palabras es lo único que tienes que hacer para hacerlo real
    
    **Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**-entonces ahi no tendras que decir que me amas
    
    **Cos I'd already know**-porque yo ya lo sabría

          -Que bien –murmuro Harry emocionado.

        -Si –murmuro Hermione tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara.
    
    **_What would you do if my heart was torn in two- _**_que harias tu si mi corazon fuese razgado en dos****_
    
    **_More than words to show you feel-mas _**_que palabras para enseñarte a sentir****_
    
    **_That your love for me is real-_**_que tu amor por mi es real****_
    
    **_What would you say if I took those words away-_**_que dirias tu si yo pongo esas palabras a un lago****_
    
    **_Then you couldn't make things new-_**_entonces no podrian hacer cosas nuevas_
    
    **_Just by saying I love you-_**_apenas diciendo te amo_
    
                   Cuantas veces el... el le había dicho que la amaba, y tan siquiera se lo demostraba, a el no le importaba acaso como se sentía ella, el solo le decía te quiero y no lo veía en días... no sabia de el en tanto tiempo, y ella se estaba muriendo por dentro, una lagrima se asomo por sus ojos y trato de levantarse, irse de ahí y no escuchar mas la canción, pero no podía, alguno de los muchachos querría ir con ella… y simplemente no quería eso.
    
    **_More than words-_**_más que palabras_
    
                   Hermione agarro su trago y se lo bebió todo de una vez, sus tres amigos la miraron preocupados, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy caliente, sentía mucho calor… y quería bailar mas que nunca.
    
                   -Hermione estas bien? –le pregunto Harry preocupado.
    
                   -Nunca he estado mejor papáchongo –Hermione soltó una risa descontrolada, Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron perplejos.
    
                   -Mejor será que la llevemos a casa –opino Ginny preocupada por su amiga.
    
                   -Noooooo, yo de aquí no me voy, me gusta esa canción, se asemeja mucho a mi vida –Ginny inflo los ojos, ambos chicos miraron a Hermione sin entender.
    
    **_Now_****_ I've tried to talk to you and make you understand-__Ahora tengo que tratar de hablar contigo y hacerte entender_******
    
    **_All_****_ you have to do is close your eyes-__todo lo que tienes que hacer es, cerrar los ojos_******
    
    **_And just reach out your hands and touch me-__Y alzar las manos y tocarme_******
    
    **_Hold me close don't ever let me go-_**_tenme cerca, no dejes nunca que me aleje****_
    
    **_More than words is all I ever needed you to show-_**_mas que palabras es todo lo que yo siempre he nesecitado para mostrarte****_
    
    **_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me-_**_entonces no tendras que decir que me amas****_
    
    **_Cos I'd already know-_**_porque eso ya lo sabría****_

        -Hermione será mejor que nos vallamos –le susurro Ron al oído.

        Hermione volteo la cara rápidamente quedando a escasos dos centímetros de la de Ron… El se puso bastante rojo y se alejo un poco, su amiga no estaba bien en lo absoluto.

        Hermione volteo hacia Ginny.

        -Que cruel esa canción –dijo sin poder contener una lagrima, sin embargo no dejo de sonreír.

        -Por favor Hermione, no sigas –dijo en un susurro Ginny.

        -No siga con que Ginny? –le pregunto Hermione.

        -Hola –una voz muy familiar los llamo, los cuatro voltearon para encontrarse con un guapo adulto de cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos azules.

        -Pero que pasa en el cielo que los Ángeles están bajando? –dijo Hermione en voz alta, solo miro a Sirius, mas sin embargo no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

        Lupin escucho lo que Hermione, su Hermione había dicho a Sirius, y al entrar a las tres escobas vio como ella se acercaba a Ron peligrosamente, que sucedía ahí?

        Carraspeo la garganta para hacerse notar. Hermione levanto la vista y al verlo todo se paro, la música… las voces, todo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

        -Ho… hola Remus –dijo ella más cuerda, en su voz no se notaba ni un poco de licor.

        El aparto sus ojos de ella y los miro a todos, sonrió a medias, en realidad no estaba muy feliz.

        -Hola chicos, y eso que están por acá? –pregunto, Sirius atrajo dos sillas y se acomodaron con ellos.

        -Eso mismo les íbamos a preguntar –respondió Harry.

        -Nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer hoy y pues… decidimos salir –comento Ginny mirando preocupada a Hermione que se había quedado muda de un momento para otro.

        -Decíamos que nos íbamos –dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa, captando la atención de todos, mas que todo de el Licantropo.

        -En serio? Tan temprano? –pregunto Sirius algo apenado.

        -Si, es que Hermione se encargo de beberse una Ray muy rápido… así que imagínense –Sirius la miro con una sonrisa al contrario de Remus.

        Comenzó a sonar una música mas movida.

        -Como sea –dijo Hermione –voy a bailar, vamos Ron?

        Ron asintió y los miro a todos con una sonrisita cuando ya Hermione se había perdido entre la gente de la pista.

        -Será mejor que me apresure, una hermosa chica me espera –Ron sonrió aun mas y camino hacia la pista, Ginny y Sirius miraron a Remus que sentía un calor en su cuerpo, estaba molesto… como podía Hermione hacerle eso?

        Ginny se mordió el labio inferior presintiendo que se acercaban problemas.

        -Yo voy a… al baño –dijo Lupin levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose al baño, Sirius se levanto tras el y lo siguió.

        -Que vas a hacer Lunático? –pregunto preocupado.

        -Irme de acá, sabia que no era buena idea venir Sirius –dijo Remus mirándolo directamente.

        -No te vas a ir porque Hermione halla ido a bailar con su mejor amigo, no? –pregunto Sirius tratando de mejorar las cosas, mas no lo logro.

        -Me sabe, me largo –dijo molesto caminando hacia la puerta, justo cuando iba a salir una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro, blanca, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo azul oscuro entro al lugar y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a ambos hombres.

        -Sirius… REMUS!! –Dijo mientras envolvía entre sus brazos al último –que sorpresa.

        -Hola –saludo Sirius, devolviéndole el abrazo en el que ella lo envolvía ahora.

        -Hola Grace –dijo la voz apagada de Remus –me agarraste saliendo…

        -No, no, no, tu no te vas –dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y metiéndolo a la taberna.

        -Oh Grace de verdad que no quiero… -pero se quedo callado al ver que hacia ellos caminaban Ron y Hermione.

**************************************************

Hola! Aquí traje un nuevo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, esta larguito, lo dejo un poco en suspenso, pero prometo que el próximo lo subo rápido, de veritas de veritas… por favor dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería de corazón ^^

Hasta la próxima…


	9. Amame cuando no este

**_Hola! pues aqu_****_í_****_ estoy de nuevo, siento haberme tardar tant_****_í_****_simo para este capitulo, pero he pasado una tras otra! como siempre... bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mi musa Shashira! disculpa que no lo termine, pero al final decid_****_í_****_ que era mejor publicarlo as_****_í_****_ y luego publico la otra parte en otro C_****_á_****_p... en fin, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste tanto como a mi!_**

****

**_Besos Camila._**

**9-****Á****mame cuando yo no este**

El ambiente de pronto se había tornado bastante tenso, la mesa redonda era el lugar donde 7 personas permanecían calladas luego de la llegada de los cuatro.

Ginny miraba como sus manos que agarraban un pequeño vaso con una bebida azul clara adentro, donde los hielos comenzaban a derretirse, Harry cada dos segundos se movía impaciente en su asiento, abriendo la boca en varias ocasiones para decir algo pero luego se quedaba en silencio, viendo cada uno de los rostros que estaban frente a él.

Sirius permanecía en su puesto bastante quieto para tratarse de el, claramente nervioso, a veces lanzando miradas que pasaban de Remus a Hermione y viceversa, su cabello negro azulado caía sobre su rostro y su semblante era preocupado.

Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione, algo no estaba nada bien, y el lo sabia, solo que no podía caer en que era, pero fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba nada, mucho menos el silencio incomodo que se formo en el lugar pasados los 5 segundos en que Grace llego al bar, abrazada de Remus.

Grace jugaba con sus labios mientras miraba a Remus, con una mirada inquieta y traviesa, sus ojos marrones no dejaban de observarlo, detallarlo, deleitarse con cada una de sus facciones, serias, divinas a opinión de ella (N/A: Y mías!!), mirando sus labios mientras se contenía por no devorarlos ahí mismo, frente a todos esos niños... sus finos dedos acariciaban la piel del brazo del licántropo que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de ello. 

Remus daba pequeños golpes a la mesa con los dedos, en una armonía casi exacta a la vez pasada y sus ojos azules no se apartaban de Hermione, leyendo cada una de sus expresiones, sintiendo, con cada uno de sus finos sentidos su respiración agitada... ella estaba claramente molesta. Hermione suspiraba cada dos segundos y cambiaba de posición en la silla, su rostro era rígido y ceñudo, y sus labios estaban ligeramente apretados, miraba a un punto fijo en la pared mas lejana del bar, recordando con cada latido de su corazón cada segundo que había pasado con Remus desde que estaban en la playa, mientras sus ojos cristalizados tenían una barrera que les impedía que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir recorrieran su rostro.

-Y desde hace cuanto están aquí? -pregunto la voz dulce de Grace interrumpiendo el silencio, casi todos respiraron aliviados... todos excepto la castaña que se puso mas rígida que antes.

-Llegamos hace unas... umm... dos horas mas o menos -respondió Harry cortésmente.

-Vinieron temprano -comento ella sin soltar el brazo de Remus que ahora miraba con precaución la conversación, algo no iba a salir bien de ahí, lo presentía.

-Si, es que -Harry miro a Ginny y a Hermione sin saber que responder, no quería entrar en detalles del humor de Hermione estos últimas días, ni porque fue el que salieran ese día -no íbamos a quedarnos mucho... 

-Si? y eso? -pregunto con interés esta vez Sirius a quien no se le escuchaba la voz minutos atrás.

Ginny miro a Harry significativamente quien entendió por completo que no debía abrir la boca.

-Hermione quería volver temprano -dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros mirando a la chica que soltaba un bufido casi inaudible.

Harry y Ginny se pusieron nerviosos al instante.

Sirius, Grace y Remus la miraron... Hermione pasó su mano por el cabello nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar a la mesa.

-Y eso, por que Herm? -pregunto Sirius con interés, aunque muy en el fondo el sabia la razón.

Hermione se movió incomoda en su asiento y miro a Ginny en busca de ayuda que no dejaba de mirarla preocupada.

-Bueno... es que últimamente... -dudo un segundo -no me he sentido muy bien -término, Remus la miraba fijamente casi sin parpadear.

-Ya se! -dijo la voz chillona de Grace que interrumpió el silencio de la mesa, Sirius y Ron saltaron un poco de sus asientos, Remus miro a Grace algo intranquilo, Hermione internamente quería poner ambas manos en el cuello de la mujer y ahorcarla hasta que dejara de ver de aquella forma a Remus.

Esa forma que irradiaba dulzura y amor... OH iba a vomitar!... que le pasaba a aquella mujer? un sentimiento recorrió las entrañas de Hermione quien chasco la lengua molesta.

Todos aguardaban la respuesta de la chica de cabello oscuro como la noche, a la cual los ojos grandes le brillaban, llenos de astucia y vivacidad.

-Estas enamorada -dijo al fin sonriendo, sus ojos pasaron claramente por cada uno de los chicos, primero miro a Harry detenidamente, pero luego dudo al ver a Ginny que inconscientemente se acercaba posesivamente a él. Luego los paso a Ron que permanecía atento...

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, no solo había acertado en el peor momento, si no que había sido ELLA! la persona menos indicada para hacerlo. Remus miraba fijamente a Grace un tanto pálido, ella no se había podido dar cuenta... o si?, movió la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos, estaba mal eso, él estaba hiriendo a Hermione ahí, así con Grace, no la había llamado, no la había visitado, que le sucedía? acaso se había vuelto loco... él la quería, de eso estaba seguro, entonces porque simplemente no gritaba al mundo lo que eran, su relación, sus sentimientos? porque era un cobarde, si, eso era... bajo la mirada a la mesa sintiéndose un fracasado.

-Debe ser alguien como Ron -continuo Grace mirando al pelirrojo y luego a Hermione quien abría la boca incrédula... 

Ron se había puesto bastante rojo y se comenzaba a reír nerviosamente, Sirius se había atorado con la bebida que acababa de comenzar a tomar, Harry miraba a Grace con ambos ojos bastante abiertos y Ginny había fruncido el ceño y miraba a Grace reprobadoramente.

Algo en el estomago de Remus se sacudió como si estuviese vivo, y sintió como una presión en el pecho comenzaba a aumentar... celos?

-Grace... no creo que... -comenzó Remus que la miraba directamente bastante serio.

-Es verdad eso Hermione? -pregunto Ron con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, desprendiendo un brillo especial, Hermione aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ella solo sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su garganta.

-Ron... -comenzó Ginny con intenciones de parar la tercera guerra mundial que se iba a armar, Harry permanecía aun mudo.

-El amor esta en el aire! -dijo la chica de ojos oscuros de nuevo ignorando las palabras del licántropo que se ponía rígido en su asiento -y se ve que él siente lo mismo por ella... 

Grace sonreía como si estuviese haciendo la acción caritativa del día. Sirius ahora estaba más nervioso que antes, dudando si pararse e irse a su casa en la santa paz del señor o quedarse y presenciar el caos que se aproximaba. Decidió lo segundo al ver la cara que tenía su amigo, claramente cada segundo que pasaba se tensaba más y sus ojos chispeaban.

-Grace -volvió a decir Remus ahora con un tono de enfado -no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para...

-Ellos se quieren como nosotros nos queremos -dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Lupin que se había quedado sin habla, y rápidamente un tono rosa había poblado sus pálidas mejillas.

_OH Dios!_pensó Hermione mientras sentía una rabia correr por sus venas y las lagrimas avecinársele en los ojos, eso significaba que Remus la había engañado... acaso significaba eso?

Sirius miro a Hermione despavorido... y Ginny no sabia que hacer, pero estaba apunto del colapso nervioso. Harry y Ron miraban a Grace y a Remus con unas sonrisitas picaras, desconociendo por completo el terreno en el que estaban parados.

-Grace... nosotros dos... no es un buen lugar para discutirlo -dijo Remus desesperado mirando de reojo a Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse bastante pálida.

-Por que no? -Pregunto la mujer indignada -no besamos! no tiene nada de malo en que lo sepan...

Ginny pareció caer en una especie de mundo paralelo y permanecía bastante distante, Sirius abrió la boca de par en par y sus ojos miraban desorbitados la escena, Ron y Harry habían abierto los ojos bastante y aun sonreían. Hermione, Hermione sintió como su mundo se vino al suelo, Remus la miro a ella inmediatamente, sin respirar, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-Grace... -dijo la voz del licántropo algo molesto.

-Se besaron!? -dijo Sirius mirando a Remus bastante enfadado.

-No -

-Si -dijo Grace soltando el brazo de Remus mirándolo sin creerlo -nos besamos en la playa!

Remus miro nervioso a Sirius que tenia cara de perplejidad, Hermione se levanto de la mesa molesta, sus ojos estaban apunto de quebrase en muchas lagrimas, y no escuchaba lo que Harry le decía... Sirius y Remus la miraron.

-Me voy -dijo fríamente sin mirar a nadie alejándose de la mesa, el en tanto sintió un dolor grande en su pecho, todo había salido mal y era por su culpa... se levanto de la mesa con intenciones de seguirla. Una mano fina lo sujeto.

-A donde vas? -pregunto la chica -tenemos que hablar Remus -Remus la miro amenazante.

La chica lo soltó al instante, mirando extrañada como el joven adulto se perdía entre la gente, detrás de una castaña que tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza.

***********************

El frió se clavo en su piel como dagas, otras dagas a su día... sumándole a su dolor un frió sepulcral, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a caminar por la calle rocosa, que era alumbrada por una tenue luz amarillenta...

-Hermione!! -escucho un grito a sus espaldas, era su voz, un hueco se abrió en su pecho, y sollozo con mas fuerza aun, sin voltear siguió su camino mas aprisa.

Se escuchaban unos pasos detrás de ella, venían corriendo, su corazón se le encogió... una mano la detuvo por el brazo, obligándola a voltear, para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban suplicantes.

-Espera... -dijo respirando agitadamente -no es lo que crees...

-Ah no? -dijo la voz fría de la chica -creo que todos escuchamos lo mismo!

-Pero no fue lo que paso -dijo la voz de Remus claramente desesperado.

-No me importa saberlo! -dijo la chica soltándose de su brazo mirándolo -esto ha sido lo ultimo... ha sido la gota que derramo el vaso... es el final! 

Remus se quedo frió, sin saber que hacer, mirándola.

-Como...? -fue un sonido torpe que salio de la boca de Remus que sentía como su corazón palpitaba lenta y dolorosamente.  
  


-Que se acabo -dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y retrocedía un paso -sabes, te ame... te ame como nadie, creedme, como mi corazón pudo... te amo -Hermione sollozo mientras Remus sentía que su mundo se le iba al suelo -y es que eres tan especial, has hecho que viva y sienta cosas que nunca creí que pudiese sentir, pero Dios Remus, me has hecho daño como nadie... y la verdad no vale de nada seguir así, cuando tu lo único que haces es jugar.  
  
            Remus abrió la boca para decirle que él no estaba jugando con ella, él solo no sabia que hacer, él quizás no estaba aun preparado para hacer todo... estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero no creía poder vivir sin ella, ella había llegado a ser todo para el... su pensar, lo que hacia que su corazón acelerara al solo escuchar su nombre, imaginarla a su lado sonriendo... su dulce olor a miel mezclado con canela... sus besos.

Solo que nunca se lo había dicho, solo que nunca lo había demostrado... pero por que? si al final lo único que quería era estar con ella... porque la dañaba tanto y se dañaba a él? el que siempre había vivido porque si... y ahora tenia una razón, la había perdido, lo había arruinado todo por ser tan ciego. De nuevo.  
  
            -Yo... -comenzó pero fue interrumpido por una Hermione muy enfadada.  
  
            -Sabes, no lamento nada de lo que he vivido contigo -Hermione apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea mientras su mano derecha se apartaba un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro -solo lamento haberte amado con toda mi alma y que tu hayas destrozado todo por ser tan egoísta.  
  
            Hermione se volteo con intenciones de dejar la discusión hasta ahí, tenia el corazón destrozado, sentía que en ese momento no valía nada... y Remus se veía bastante mal, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y se encontraban húmedos... rojos, sentía un escozor en la garganta y en el pecho, sentía que Hermione le había dicho una verdad... él era el culpable.  
  
            -Herm... -  
  


   -Y...! -comenzó volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos -ovala y seas feliz con Grace Remus, porque ella sufrió mucho por ti, siempre la has amado a ella, solo tratabas de olvidarla conmigo, pero yo no soy un despecho de nadie, ni siquiera de ti...

-No es lo que crees -dijo su voz grave mientras se acercaba a ella, ella mantenía la distancia alejándose un poco -yo no estoy tratando de olvidarla contigo...

        -Claro que no! -dijo Hermione ofendida -para que la ibas a olvidarla conmigo Remus, si nunca en realidad fuiste mío... -las lagrimas volvieron a inundar el rostro de la chica y Remus se acerco a ella y le tomo el brazo, Hermione reacciono pegándole una cachetada con la mano en el rostro, Remus se quedo ahí, con el rostro volteado, como canalizando lo que había sucedido.

        -En realidad nunca me dejaste denostarte todo lo que te quise... igual ya no importa, ya se acabo, no quiero volver a verte Remus... Lupin -dijo al final con cólera.

Y entonces una sonada triste se escucho para los dos, que con un dolor en el pecho sentían que se perdían... con el color del final de una noche, de una noche que mostraba ser una de las mas tormentosas, gotas pesadas comenzaron a mojar sus calidos cuerpos... cada uno con sentimientos diferentes que se ataban al otro...

        Remus vio como la chica se alejaba de el, y él permanecía ahí, como una roca, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre correr por su boca y mezclarse con su saliva, mientras su mejilla derecha palpitaba, llevo su mano al lugar afectado sintiendo un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, sin saber como unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza al suelo, mojándolo... mojándolos.

***********************

Tenia que correr, quería alejarse de ahí, y el frió no la dejaba correr con libertad... no quería verlo, no quería olerlo... solo quería tenerlo lejos de ella. Pronto sintió como el ruido de las Tres escobas se perdió entre la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con mas fuerza... sintió como el poco calor mágico que tenia el pueblo se desvanecía entre la calle rocosa que se hacia cada vez mas oscura y el monte la rodeaba... Las lagrimas no dejabas de recorrer su rostro y mezclarse con la lluvia, su pecho se encogía constantemente a causa de los sollozos y sentía un palpitar en el pecho a causa de ese dolor... sentía que moría.

There's another world inside of me** (hay otro mundo dentro de mi)  
**That you may never see** (que tu nunca quisiste ver)  
**There're secrets in this life** (hay secretos en esta vida)  
**That I can't hide** (que no puedo esconder) ****  
  
**

Las rocas de la estrecha calle se hacia resbalosa, sus pies resbalaban en ellas haciendo que su corazón palpitara con mas fuerza que antes... sin poder evitarlo su pie derecho se le doblo haciendo que un dolor intenso se extendiera por su pierna.

-Maldición! -gimió mientras se detenía entre la lluvia a revisar su tobillo, su sandalia estaba totalmente arruinada, su tacón estaba roto y estaba completamente enlodada... bajo el pie sintiendo un dolor horrible al apoyarlo en el suelo, se llevo ambas mano al rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerza... odiaba su vida, odiaba ese día... lo odiaba a el.

Somewhere in this darkness **(en alg****ú****n lugar de esta oscuridad)  
**There's a light that I can't find** (hay una luz que no puedo encontrar)  
**Maybe it's too far away...** (Quiz****á****s esta muy lejos)  
**Maybe I'm just blind...** (O quiz****á****s estoy ciego)**

**  
  
**

Dejo de sollozar sin dejar de sentir las pesadas gotas chocar con su cuerpo... un relámpago ilumino la noche seguido de un estruendoso trueno... se estremeció levemente dándose cuenta de que había salido casi por completo de el pueblo mágico, a lo lejos diviso una poderosa maquina humeando imponentemente... se iría en el expreso de Hogwarts, después de todo aun no conseguía su licencia para aparecerse.

***

Maybe I'm just blind... (**O quiz****á****s estoy ciego)**

La estructura aun estaba despierta a pesar de que pasaban de las 10 de la noche, algo extrañada se acerco a la cabina del tren... adentro estaba el conductor revisando los controles... Hermione se abrazaba a si misma con sus brazos titiritando, con esfuerzo su brazo derecho dejo de darse calor y toco tres veces el cristal de la cabina. El hombre que estaba dentro la miro y grito asustado.

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!! -

-Aaaaaaa!! -esa fue Hermione que también grito asustada junto con el señor, se llevo su mano derecha al pecho respirando agitadamente.

Una chica con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello escurriéndose por su rostro, totalmente pálida y con los labios bastante morados no era una imagen muy bonita para el señor que aun respiraba con dificultad viendo a la chica detenidamente.

So hold me when I'm here **(as****í**** que sostenme cuando este aqu****í****)**  
Right me when I'm wrong **(corrigeme cuando este equivocado)**  
Hold me when I'm scared **(abr****á****zame cuando este asustado)**  
And love me when I'm gone **(y ****á****mame cuando no este)**  
  


-Señorita, me ha asustado! -exclamo el hombre mas como un reclamo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría un poco, aun con temor.

-Lo siento mucho señor Urza... -se disculpo la chica bajando la mirada apenada. El chofer de aquella maquina era bien conocido por Hermione, que en sus años de prefecta había pasado varias veces por ahí... el señor la miro algo extrañado.

-Me conoce? -pregunto.

La chica asintió levantando el rostro, mirándolo fijamente, el señor permaneció unos momentos, tratando de reconocerla, de repente sus ojos se inflaron rápidamente mientras su boca se abría levemente.

-Señorita Granger? -pregunto aun estupefacto.

Hermione asintió abrazándose con los brazos -Siento molestarlo Donatelo... solo que me preguntaba si haría un viaje ahorita a Londres por casualidad... si no es mucha molestia... -Hermione se sonrojo levemente, el señor canoso la miro y sonrió.

-Tiene suerte hoy señorita -Hermione bufo casi imperceptiblemente sintiendo de nuevo su corazón chocando en su garganta... bombeando grandes chorros de sangre a su cabeza, haciendo que todo volviera a su memoria.

El señor se coloco un gorro bastante gracioso en la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Ahorita mismo iba a buscar a unos invitados del Director... será mejor que suba si no quiere pescar un resfriado -Hermione asintió y camino hasta la puerta mas cercana. 

Everything I am **(todo lo que soy)  
**And everything in me** (y todo en mi)  
**Wants to be the one** (queriendo ser)  
**You wanted me to be** (lo que tu quer****í****as que fuera)  
  
**

Pronto caminaba de nuevo por el Expreso de Hogwarts, sintiendo aquella melancolía, recordando lo feliz que fue al llegar al colegio, el día en que toda su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió mágica.

Entonces como por arte de magia mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos aquel aroma volvió a ella... y como una ilusión óptica volvió a ver caminar a chiquillos por ahí, buscando algún compartimiento, algunos corriendo riendo de sus propios chistes, otros siendo perseguidos por otros mayores... 

El sentimiento la envolvió. 

(**N/A: LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ENCERRADO EN SON RECUERDOS... Y LO QUE ESTA ENTRE " " SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS) **

_Les dije que nos apresuráramos, ahora no hay ningún compartimiento libre! _Sonrió al recordarse a si misma reprendiendo a sus dos mejores amigos el penúltimo año escolar. 

Como cayendo en una especie de trance al abrir la puerta de uno de los compartimientos del pasillo y entonces sintió como el piso tembló ligeramente... el tren había comenzado a andar... se sostuvo del marco mirando hacia la ventana, el cielo ahora nublado y tormentoso se aclaraba hasta mostrar un cielo azul de un día caluroso de verano, el aroma a chocolate llego a sus pulmones haciendo que su corazón brincara. Entonces enfoco la vista, el compartimiento no estaba solo, había alguien sentado cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Alzo su mirada a verla.

_Hermione?_ Sintió como su estomago salto de su lugar... esos hermosos ojos azules se habían posado en ella, mirándola con aquella dulzura... a ella le parecía extrañamente conocido, pero porque su corazón palpitaba de aquella manera? 

I'll never let you down** (yo nunca te defraudar****í****a)  
**Even if I could** (incluso si pudiera)  
**I'd give up everything** (yo renunciar****í****a a todo)  
**If only for your good **(si fuese solo por tu bien)  
**So hold me when I'm here** (as****í**** que suj****é****tame cuando este aqu****í****)  
**Right me when I'm wrong **(corrigeme cuando este equivocado)  
**You can hold me when I'm scared** (tu puedes abrazarme cuando este asustado)  
**You won't always be there** (tu no siempre estuviste ah****í****)  
**So love me when I'm gone **(as****í**** que ****á****mame cuando no este)**  
  


_Hermione que diablos haces parada en medio de la puerta... déjame pasar!_ volteo bastante confundida, ahí estaba un Ron mas joven que la miraba ceñudo. 

_Lo siento Ron... _Eso lo había dicho ella? sus labios no se habían movido, de eso estaba segura _Disculpe... no hay mas compartimientos... podemos...?_su voz se escucho entrecortada y algo apenada, cargada de aquel respeto que siempre usaba para sus mayores, el adulto frente a ella le sonrió asintiendo_._

Una ráfaga de calor recorrió su cuerpo... esa sonrisa...__

_No me recuerdas? _Su voz se escuchaba tranquila. Hermione negó con la cabeza sonrojada _"Que me pasa?"_

_Profesor Lupin? _era la voz de Harry, se giro a verlo, en su rostro se mostraba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa, luego volvió a mirarlo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pero ahora con dolor, ahora volvía a la realidad... ahora lentamente salía de aquel recuerdo.

When your education x-ray **(cuando tus educaci****ó****n de rayos x)  
**Can not see under my skin **(no puedan ver a trav****é****s de mi piel)  
**I won't tell you a damn thing  **(no te dir****é**** nada)  
**That I could not tell my friends** (que no pueda decir a mis amigos)**  
  
__

De nuevo el cielo era oscuro y tormentoso y el frió la envolvía sin querer dejarla ir, en aquel compartimiento había sido que por primera vez lo vio con ojos diferentes con los que una alumna pequeña mira a su profesor... en aquel compartimiento aquel día no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que estaba... y ese compartimiento era en parte el culpable por aquel dolor que sentía en ese momento. De nuevo las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro marcando un camino ya antes recorrido... suspiro larga y dolorosamente mientras entraba al pequeño lugar, se sentó en uno de los asientos y cerro los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

***********************************************

Cerro la puerta fuertemente entrando a su calido hogar hecho un bólido... caminaba como un gato encerrado de esquina a esquina, murmurando cosas que solo él entendía, su rostro preocupado y triste le dejaba ver que no estaba muy bien... se dejo caer en el mueble más cercano sintiendo como varias gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro.

Suspiro mientras daba un fuerte golpe a su pierna... lo lamento luego cuando un fuerte dolor se extendió por su extremidad, apretó los labios y paso una de sus manos por el cabello.

-Felicidades Lunático, has vuelto a dañarlo todo -se dijo sarcásticamente en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y se revolvía en el cómodo y viejo sofá, una leve ráfaga de viento se coló entre el calor que le brindaba su chimenea haciendo que su piel se estremeciera.

Son ojos color canela... su piel suave... su cabello peculiar y su mente brillante... OH Dios no podía imaginarse sin ella... pero entonces por que la había dañado tanto?

Abrió los ojos lentamente mirando fijamente a la llama de la chimenea... solo se escuchaba su chispear mientras las gotas pegaban contra la ventana fuertemente. Pensaba la respuesta a esa pregunta... la respuesta a su eterna vida, porque dañaba a las personas que lo rodeaban, a las personas que él quería... porque era así?

_"Por miedo a dañarlas... por miedo a sufrir otra perdida"_ dijo una voz en su interior y luego todo se hizo muy claro para el, sintió como en su pecho se iba haciendo un nudo... 

-Pero tratando de no dañarlas las he dañado aun mas... -dijo casi en un susurro sintiéndose miserable -y solo ahorita me di cuenta... soy un imbecil -su voz se le quebró por un instante, cerro los ojos fuertemente evitando llorar a toda costa, no le gustaba verse... no le gustaba sentirse débil.

Entonces la visión de el rostro de Hermione apareció ante él... las lagrimas recorrían la piel de su cara sonrojada... la había dañado a ella, que era lo que mas quería y estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada, sin saber que hacer...

-A donde han ido todas tus brillantes ideas ahora? -se pregunto con claro tono de ironía.

El calor lo envolvió como un abrazo materno... poco a poco su mente se iba quedando en blanco y el cansancio lo dominaba... lentamente Remus Lupin era dominado por su mas grande Némesis... su enfermedad, aquella que siempre lo mantenía cansado y algo distraído. Ahora ella lo llevo sin su consentimiento a olvidar por unos segundos su problema y su dolor, y por eso sin darse cuenta cayo dormido mientras imágenes comenzaban a aparecerse en su cabeza, recuerdos.

*****_Dream Flash back_***** (jejejeje si invento ^///^)

_Pero por que?? _era la voz de James que lo miraba aun confundido.

_No podía ser James...era un error _era  Remus Lupin, se escuchaba seguro, aunque en el fondo solo trataba de darse la seguridad que necesitaba.

_Lo estas volviendo a hacer Lunático_ esta vez era Sirius el que hablaba y se escuchaba algo desesperado _Como puedes ser tan cabeza dura!?_

_No es cabeza dura Sirius, simplemente la relación no funcionaba! _Y esa era la voz de un Remus Lupin muy enfadado.

_Apenas llevaban una semana, como puedes saberlo? _Pregunto ahora James, el volteo a verlo, James estaba tranquilo y miraba desafiante a Remus.

_No tienes moral para decirme eso James _Reclamo a si mismo el chico lobo levantándose de su lugar _Danielle y yo no íbamos a ningún lugar juntos_

_Así como tampoco ibas a ningún lugar con Grace no? _Remus se quedo parado en el lugar y miro a Sirius asesinamente_ O no es así Remus Lupin? _Sirius recibió un codazo por parte de James pero lo ignoro... Remus camino hacia Sirius con paso firme, el animago se levanto de su lugar para encararlo de frente.__

_No digas cosas que nunca podrás entender _dijo Remus entre dientes_._

_Chicos... _era la voz de James que se había levantado para poder evitar una pelea.__

_Entiendo que pasaste noches en vela y perdiste el apetito... _desafió Sirius mirando de frente, Remus palideció un poco mas no dejo verse nervioso.__

_Yo quiero a Grace como a una amiga... siempre la querré así_

_Chicos... _James se acerco un poco mas.__

_OH, bueno no habrá entonces problema en que tenga algo con ella _

_No te atrevas_

_Muchachos..._

_Tu y cuantos mas me lo van a impedir? _a Remus parecía importarle poco la diferencia de estatura _Últimamente se ha acercado mucho a mi... y pues ella no esta nada mal..._

Remus respiro hondo para tratar de canalizar su rabia y no darle un puño a su amigo.__

_No te atrevas a tocarla Sirius _dijo Remus en tono de advertencia.__

_No me amenaces_

James miraba la discusión alarmado, se estaban enfrentando dos chicos que por mas que quisiera no podría separar si se agarraban a golpes... que haría si eso sucedía? pero no alcanzo a planteárselo dos veces, Remus había golpeado a Sirius justo en la cara y este le había devuelto el golpe rápidamente... apenas le dio chance a reaccionar, la gente comenzaba a rodearlos.

Un golpe por parte de Sirius hizo que el licántropo quedara de lado... Pero Remus volvió al ataque con fuerzas renovadas golpeando a Sirius fuertemente en el estomago y luego en el rostro.

Las chicas gritaban cuando los puños llegaban a su meta... los chicos metían cizaña para que pelearan mas...

James trataba inútilmente de separarlos... llevándose varios golpes en el intento.__

_Basta! bas... BASTA!! _Este ultimo grito los hizo parar, ambos lucían mal, Remus se limpio la comisura del labio sin dejar de mirar a Sirius con rabia, tomo sus pergaminos y subió a su habitación rápidamente, todo el mundo lo siguió con la mirada para cuando el chico había desaparecido voltearon la mirada a Sirius que se arreglaba la túnica de mala manera.__

_Que miran!?_ Pregunto enfadado, la gente prefirió no ser su saco de boxeo y se dispersaron rápidamente, James lo miro reprobarte.__

_Canuto..._

_Ni lo digas James... no tengo porque pagar que él _señalo por donde minutos antes había desaparecido Remus _Sea un cabeza dura_

_Sabes lo que le afecta hablar de Grace _comenzó James.__

_Solo quería que se diera cuenta... que no negara las cosas _

_El no las niega..._

Sirius lo miro confundido.

_Pero... de que hablas James... no viste... lo acaba de negar_ Sirius frunció el ceño "_Yo quiero a Grace como a una amiga... siempre la querré así" _imito la voz de Remus agregándole un tono afeminado.__

_Él en su interior lo sabe... solo no quiere dañar a los demás_James se volvió a sentar en el mueble, Sirius se acomodo a su lado fijando su mirada en el suelo.__

_Parece que aveces lo desconozco..._

_Yo creo que solo él mismo se conoce por completo _dijo James dándole varias palmadas en el hombro a su amigocomo apoyo_ Nosotros conocemos sus respuestas y sabemos cuando esta bien o mal... eso nos ayuda a saber que piensa..._

_Al final nunca nos dejara acercarnos por completo, verdad? _Sirius miro a James como un niño pequeño.__

_Siempre mantendrá ese escudo... y solo alguien podrá romperlo _James soltó una risita _Y ese alguien lo dejara fuera de lugar!_

_Ojala y ese chico o chica exista! _ambos rieron fuertemente.

_Preferiblemente que sea una chica... porque si no me sentiré un fracaso de amigo_ Bromeo James.

_Claro que será una chica! _exclamo para luego poner su cara algo sobrada_ Nadie nos iguala como amigos Canuto... _

_En eso te apoyo Sirius _Ambos rieron un poco para volver a concentrarse en sus tareas... ambos con un pensamiento en la cabeza... "llegaría algún día aquella chica?"__

Pero quizás esa chica ya había llegado... esa chica ya había sacudido su mundo haciendo que se diera cuenta de que no podía darle la espalda a sus sentimientos por siempre... porque él había entendido al fin que la amaba. 

Y esa chica en esos momentos estaba luchando por llegar a su casa, tratando de superar todo obstáculo que se impedía a ello.

Roaming through this darkness** (vagando por esta oscuridad)  
**I'm alive but I'm alone **(estoy vivo pero estoy solo)  
**Part of me is fighting this **(una parte de mi esta peleando esto)  
**But part of me is gone** (pero parte de mi ya no esta)**

***********************************************

-Señorita Hermione... -alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que despertara sobresaltada.

Su rostro se puso bastante pálido al ver a un viejo decrepito a su lado...

-Aaaaaa! -grito mientras lo empujaba con su mano, su pulso estaba bastante acelerado. El viejo soltó una risa descontrolada, la chica se levanto de su lugar cayendo en cuenta donde estaba... el expreso... y el viejo era el conductor.

Poco a poco recupero el color y se sonrojo un poco apenada con el señor.

-Lo siento señor Donatelo -se disculpo la chica.

-No lo sientas tanto joven -dijo el anciano simpáticamente -ahora, ya llegamos a Londres...venia a avisarte.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda -agradeció la chica de corazón mientras le extendía la mano al chofer que con una sonrisa la apretaba afectuosamente.

-No hay de que... usted siempre será de la familia de Hogwarts señorita Granger... -el señor se dirigió a la salida del compartimiento seguido de cerca por la morena, ahí en ese momento el señor se detuvo en seco y volteo preocupado.

-Sucede algo señor Donatelo? -pregunto la chica alarmada.

-La he notado triste -dijo con cuidado acercándose a ella -ha estado llorando?

Hermione sonrió triste automáticamente...

-Es por una estupidez... -comenzó la chica pero el anciano la interrumpió.

-Nunca derrames lágrimas por quien no las derramaría por ti... y nunca digas que es una estupidez sentirse mal por querer a alguien y ser maltratado -el anciano limpio con su mano delicadamente una lágrima rebelde que había escapado de los ojos de la chica, quien lo miraba entre asombrada y estupefacta.

-Usted... como supo...? -pregunto ella en un suspiro antes de recaer de nuevo en un llanto silencioso.

-No llore Señorita Granger -dijo Donatelo abrazándola paternamente para luego sonreírle, la chica aun lo miraba confundida -y pues... supongo que tantos años viendo a chiquillas enamoradas algo tendría que aprender... -se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Y esa alegría mágica de el chofer de su antigua escuela la contagio y sin poder evitarlo se bajo con mejores ánimos del tren... y aunque tres brujas y dos magos de avanzada edad se comenzaban a montar en el, la miraron extrañados... percibiendo su aura... triste pero feliz de cierta manera... aunque quizás esa felicidad no duraría para siempre.

****************************************************

-Si... Sirius! -grito una chica de tez blanca y cabello negro azulado pasando entre la gente con dificultad... el guapo merodeador que hablaba animadamente con una chica ignoraba la llamada de su antigua compañera en Hogwarts.

La chica al final con dura tarea logro llegar frente al animago, jadeando miro a la pareja desaprobadora.

-Sirius -dijo casi enfadada, Sirius la miro algo desconcertado pero luego se alivio al ver quien era.

-Me asustaste Grace -dijo mas tranquilo observando como Grace de removía incomoda en su sitio.

-Has visto a Remus? -pregunto sin dar rodeos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, la chica desconocida para Grace miraba la conversa con curiosidad.

-No lo veo desde hace tiempo -respondió al fin Black bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-Yo igual -dijo la chica zapateando varias veces con desespero, la joven que acompañaba al animago soltó una risita... Grace la miro asesinamente, la chica se puso seria al instante -y Hermione tampoco volvió... -Grace comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo... pero descarto la idea inmediatamente, le parecía poco probable que... sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar ideas descabelladas.

-Estas bien? -pregunto Sirius temiendo por la seguridad del secreto de su amigo.

-No... -dijo la chica enfadada -ni siquiera se despidió -estaba ofendida, mañana a primera hora iría a su casa y hablaría con el al respecto... después de todo ella le iba a decir algo muy importante.

-Creo que olvido hacer algo... sabes... -Sirius no parecía saber que decía pero eso pareció calmar un poco a Grace que pensó que podría tratarse de su misión con los Gigantes en Escocia.

-Yo me voy Sirius... Ginny y Harry se fueron juntos hace un momento, creo que iban a casa de Harry... y Ron fue rodeado por muchas chicas hace un momento -dijo con desgano -fue un placer conocerte...

-Soy Alejandra -dijo la chica con el mismo tono que uso Grace, Sirius sonrió al ver a la chica que tenia al frente, le gustaba porque tenia personalidad guerrera -adiós a ti... sin nombre... -se volteo con desgano y comenzó a hablar con el cantinero, Grace levanto una ceja mas que la otra y cuando iba a responderle Sirius la interrumpió.

-Mejor ve a descansar Grace... -Grace soltó un bufido y se alejo como una ráfaga enfadada llegando hasta la mesa que minutos atrás habían ocupado todos, tomo su bolso en las manos y se dio cuenta que encima de la mesa había un pequeño bolso negro.

-Es el de Hermione -se murmuro para si misma -se lo daré luego -y tomándolo salio del bar.

**** 

Alejandra tomo un poco de su bebida Sirius se volvió hacia ella sonriendo levemente.

-Esa mujer es una cuaima -dijo la chica señalando al lugar donde segundos antes había desaparecido Grace.

-Que mujer no lo es? -dijo Sirius con un tono bromista sin dejar de Sonreír, la chica levanto una ceja mas que la otra y se movió en su lugar para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-Eso crees? -pregunto sonriendo, Sirius asintió no muy seguro de lo que hacia, la chica amplio su sonrisa -yo creo que los hombres no saben nada acerca de las mujeres.

Ahora era el turno de Sirius para levantar su ceja, la miro fijamente.

-Pues claro que no sabemos! -dijo alarmado, Alejandra lo miraba expectante -es imposible entenderlas!

-No lo hacen porque son muy simples -dijo la chica tranquila.

-Como? -Pregunto el atónito.

-Así como lo oyes... muy predecibles y simples... todos iguales, por eso no pueden entendernos, ya que nosotras somos algo mas complicadas.

Sirius sin notarlo abrió la boca levemente... 

-Pero todas son unas cuaimas -cambio el rápidamente, no quería discutir acerca de lo simples que eran ellos.

-Yo mas bien creo que hay mujeres que están tan inseguras de si mismas que se vuelven insoportables... como ella -dijo la chica firmemente antes de tomar un poco de su bebida -pero no todas las mujeres son cuaimas.

Sirius parecía algo confundido... pero no quería discutir más con ella, veía por lo claro que ella no iba a dar un brazo a torcer en ese tema.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón... la mayoría no lo son -

-No, solo hay un poco porcentaje que no lo es -dijo ella -es mas yo creo que todas lo son, solo que lo esconden bajo un escudo de inocencia o bondad... que se yo... las mujeres que se dejan usar... me molesta!

Sirius la miro totalmente confundido, no entendía… no eran o si eran? Luego vio la sonrisa juguetona que se formo en los labios de la chica, ahora lo entendía, trataba de confundirlo. Que cayera en su juego de una discusión que a la final ella terminaría ganando.

-Me molestan las chicas que son maltratadas por los hombres y siguen ahí... no se valoran -soltó un bufido -y odio a los hombres que juegan con ellas... yo mas bien creo en... -miro a Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta, Sirius sin saber porque se había sonrojado.

-En que...? -pregunto claramente nervioso al notar aquellos ojos claros encima de el.

-Que hay que tratarlos de igual forma... sabes en la igualdad... pagarles con la misma moneda -Sirius pareció confundido una vez mas.

-Quieres decir engañarlos? -pregunto.

-No -dijo negando con la cabeza sumamente tranquila -digo hacer que te tomen en serio... porque si tu los tratas de la manera indiferentes ellos estarán ahí.

-Ja!, no creo, eso conmigo no funcionaria -dijo Sirius extremamente confiado, la chica se acerco a el un poco y de pronto esa confianza se había ido... que tenia ella que lo ponía así?

Quizás esa seguridad que la rodeaba

-Eso lo dices ahora... -dijo casi en un susurro, el corazón de el se acelero pero no dejo que los nervios le brotaran.

-Confió en mi -respondió el.

La chica mordió su labio inferior seductoramente haciendo que el chico sintiera unas ganas terribles de besarla... pero no lo hizo, bebió un poco de su copa.

-Porque seguramente no ha llegado la chica que te diga que no... -dijo ella -pero la encontraras y ahí vivirás lo que te digo.

-Y ella acaso no podría sentir lo mismo por mi? -contraataco el sonriendo.

-Por que no? -pregunto la chica -yo nunca he dicho que ella sea insensible...

-Estas diciendo que intentas pagarle con la misma moneda –

-Digo que si ellos te engañan no puedes seguir ahí sin valorarte… darte tu puesto se le dice a eso Sirius -

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego no dijo nada ella sonrió triunfante...

La chica miro su reloj y pareció impresionada se levanto de su lugar y miro al chico que parecía confundido.

-Es tarde... me tengo que ir... -lo miro fijamente, el pareció reaccionar.

-Espera... te acompaño -dejo unas monedas en la mesa pagando el consumo de ambos. En poco tiempo ya estaban fuera del bar, la chica le dirigió una mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella pareció sonrojarse por primera vez en la noche... simplemente lo encontraba espectacular.

-Hacia donde vas? -pregunto el suavemente.

-Vivo en el centro del pueblo... pero me voy a aparecer... tengo que apresurarme o una amiga quedara afuera -la chica soltó una risita divertida, el sin poder evitarlo rió con ella.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que aquí nos despedimos... -dijo el.

-Si... bueno ha sido un placer conocerte Sirius -dijo ella, entonces un silencio incomodo los rodeo, ambos se miraban sin saber que hacer, pero ambos deseando lo mismo -entonces esto será el adiós...

-No, será un hasta pronto, cierto? -en su voz se escuchaba algo de esperanza, deseaba verla de nuevo.

A ella el corazón se le acelero y la emoción inundo su cuerpo, mas sin embargo su rostro permanecía neutro.

-Puede ser... -respondió.

Algo en el creció, una desesperación... estaba sucediéndole algo que nunca le había sucedido a el... Sirius Black, el nunca rechazado.

-Nos vemos Sirius -se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla y entonces algo que ella no esperaba sucedió, el la tomo por la muñeca justo cuando se había alejado y la atrajo rápidamente hacia el besándola suavemente en los labios. Todo transcurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero para ellos fueron eternos. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le sonrió y como si nada con un suave "Plop!" no estaba.

Sirius se quedo ahí, mirando a la nada, donde segundos antes había estado la chica, sonrió picaramente y se prometió a si mismo que esa no seria la ultima vez que la vería, porque ella sabría lo que era perder el control por alguien, y el se aseguraría que fuese el. Lo que no sabia el animago era que el mismo se estaría atando la soga al cuello y se estaría metiendo en algo de lo que no se podría librar...

***********************************************

-MI BOLSO!! -grito Hermione llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza desesperada... no tenia dinero, ni magia... NI LAS LLAVES DE LA CASA.

**************************************************************************************

**Zas! aqui termine, bueno el proximo lo publicare rapido, la verdad es que ya esta casi listo, dejen reviews y diganme q tal les parecio! es que ellos me animan a echarle piernas!**

**besos y cuidense**

**Miembro de la orden sirusiana**


	10. Visitas inesperadas

Este cap no es apto para personas que sufran de problemas cardiacos (jejejeje no mentira) pero es algo fuerte asi que se clasifica como un NC- 17 o al menos R...  
  
Este cap no sera un song fic, no encontre la cancion indicada, la busque  
varios dias pero a la final me decidi en publicar, espero que les guste  
tanto como a mi, besos!  
  
10-Visitas inesperadas  
  
Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas buscando una solución rápida, ya que parada en un lugar demasiado oscuro para su gusto, mientras afuera las gotas caían fuerte en el techo metálico que la cubría haciendo que este sonara, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer sobre ella.  
  
El primer pensamiento que llego a ella fue su amiga pelirroja, quizás ya habría llegado al apartamento que compartían, pero luego un presentimiento la rodeo, "Harry".  
  
Decidió ir al teléfono público más cercano, había una cabina a pocos metros, gastaría las únicas monedas que tenia en su bolsillo llamando a Ginny.  
  
Ya totalmente empapada estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad del agua, aunque no dejaba de sentir ese frió húmedo del viento.  
  
Entro en la cabina y la cerro, estaba nerviosa, sentía que muchas sombras caminaban hacia ella y el terror llegaba a su cuerpo, sin tener como defenderse.  
  
Podrían ser asesinos, ladrones, quien sabe que clase de gente... quizás solo estaba paranoica.  
  
Metió las monedas en el teléfono que le dio tono inmediatamente, respiro aliviada agradeciendo internamente que el aparato sirviera, marco y este comenzó a repicar... había marcado a su casa pero luego de varios repiques la llamada no cayo.  
  
Suspiro algo desesperada mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de la presencia que sentía acercándosele, pero la oscuridad era demasiado grande incluso para sus ojos ya acostumbrados a ella.  
  
-Ginny, donde te metiste!? –  
  
Esta vez marco a casa de Harry.  
  
Primer repique... segundo repique... ahora sentía los pasos... tercer repique.... Su respiración se acelero a causa de los nervios... cuarto repique....  
  
-Vamos... vamos, contesta Harry... -  
  
Quinto repique...  
  
Colgó la llamada y la desesperación llego a ella... tenia que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí, por lo visto ninguno habían regresado... pero ella no podía quedarse ahí, entonces el nombre de el llego a su mente. Metió de nuevo las monedas y luego de dos repiques se escucho la voz de el.  
  
-Bueno? –  
  
Colgó.  
  
Pronto comenzó a sentirse demasiado estupida... había cortado la llamada en vez de pedirle ayuda... quien sabe quien se acercaban a ella, se había quedado sin dinero, sin defensa... comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.  
  
El si estaba.... Pronto el pánico fue en aumento, lo que ella pensó que era su imaginación se hizo realidad, hacia ella caminaban cerca de cinco hombres.... O cinco sombras... no se detuvo a verlo con claridad.  
  
Tan rápido como lo pudo pensar, salio de la cabina y corrió hasta donde había mas luz... el aguacero caía con mas fuerza que antes... el vapor que salía de su boca se cortaba con la lluvia.  
  
Escuchaba los pasos correr tras ella. Pensó que estaba acabada, que acabarían tomándola pues sentía que el dolor en su tobillo lastimado incrementaba... que su zapato dañado no la dejaría correr mas... estaba encalambrada por el frió, con temor... y un dolor profundo en el pecho.  
  
"Quizás así sea mejor... parar todo este dolor de esta manera" pensó sintiendo un nudo mas grande en su pecho y como las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de su rostro nublaban su vista aun mas que antes.  
  
Entonces las luces de un carro aparecieron ante sus ojos. Corrió hasta la carretera e hizo señas al carro para que se detuviera. Para su suerte era un taxi, que llego justo al momento y lejos de acelerar mas pensando que era alguna loca que trataría de robarlo paro y abrió la puerta con rapidez.  
  
Entro a el y sin pensarlo si quiera dio la dirección, mientras aun su pecho aun brincaba con susto.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Un fuerte sonido seco en la ventana hizo que se despertara de golpe... sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar aturdidos... pronto cayo en cuenta, estaba en su casa, el calor de la chimenea calentaba un poco el denso frió que había entre aquellas paredes... se abrazo un poco con su brazos, entonces de nuevo aquel fuerte choque en los cristales de su ventana sonó.  
  
Se levanto algo asustado, aun dormido, aquel golpe le aturdía bastante, en aquel momento noto que había una lechuza plateada que trataba de volar contra la tempestad, sus grandes ojos ámbar lo miraban desde afuera... era Paris, la lechuza de Remus, rápidamente abrió la ventana dejando pasar al pobre animal a el calido lecho.  
  
El ave voló con gracia hasta la mesa en la cual se paro aun con las alas extendidas, al parecer aun molesta por la actitud de su dueño, ofendida por la falta de atención.  
  
-Paris... -susurro el hombre caminando hasta ella estiro su mano para acariciarla pero esta lanzo un picotazo al aire molesta –bien...bien... tranquila, se que estas enfadada... lo siento, estaba dormido.  
  
Paris ululo mientras sus brillantes plumas se movían impetuosas. Ahora Remus si se pudo acercar a ella y acariciarla con suavidad quitando los rastros de lluvia del plumaje.  
  
-Como te fue en el envió? –pregunto el amablemente, la lechuza se inflo bastante orgullosa mientras levantaba su pata derecha en la que tenia atado un pergamino, el se apresuro a desatarlo, estaba empapado, las letras corridas apenas lograban distinguirse.  
  
El corazón de el llego a acelerarse demasiado mientras sentía como las piernas le temblaban... había esperado aquella carta, al fin estaba ahí, su respuesta.  
  
Querido Remus:  
  
Me ha hecho mucha ilusión el poder recibir estas letras de tu parte, tiempo sin saber de ti... años para serte sincera, mi vida? Bueno que mas podría decirte, llena de soledad aunque esto quizás te duela, no pienses que es tu culpa... simplemente al pasar de los años lo extraño a el... y a ti, aveces me siento a ver los recuerdos que tengo de ustedes, recuerdos agradables, la verdad es que daría lo que fuera por verte una vez mas... recuperar todo lo que la terquedad me ha robado.  
  
Aveces me siento y lloro...  
  
La enfermedad me esta acabando hijo, el dolor y sufrimiento me roba una parte de mi aliento cada día que pasa, yo... he empezado a añorar todos los años que hemos perdido por estar ciegos... quizás sea tarde para decirlo pero, nunca serias un estorbo para mi vida y mucho menos una deshonra... eres a lo que mas quiero y querré, lamento si alguna vez te hice pensar lo contrario, estaba llena de rabia e impotencia, tu eres mi hijo, y yo... Te quiero demasiado...  
  
Ojala y puedas perdonarme...  
  
Te quiere, Tu madre.  
  
Remus retorció su rostro en un aspecto triste mientras sus ojos ya antes rojos comenzaban a cristalizarse... una pelea fuerte años atrás, luego de la muerte de su padre había hecho que el y su madre no se volvieran a ver por años, la extrañaba, ella era una de las personas mas importantes para el... hace poco se había enterado de que padecía de una horrible enfermedad... una que los muggles llamaban cáncer. Estaba muriendo, tan pronto como supo le mando una carta, lejos en Latinoamérica, donde ella estaba.  
  
Arrugo la carta entre sus manos sintiéndose peor que antes, cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo que dos lágrimas rebeldes corrieran por sus mejillas.  
  
Pero no dejaría que su orgullo que tantas veces había dañado todas sus alegrías dañaría el hecho de estar con su madre los últimos días de su vida... iría con ella cuanto antes y...  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, la puerta sonó fuertemente tres veces.  
  
Miro a la puerta distraído "Quien podrá ser?" se pregunto caminando hasta ahí.  
  
La puerta sonó de nuevo con mas desesperación, el miro que en la mesa estaba su varita, algo lejos en caso de que fuese alguien no esperado, la puerta sonó de nuevo.  
  
El abrió de golpe.  
  
Aquella persona que estaba tocando con tal fuerza entro en su casa hecha una furia... tardó en asimilar que era Hermione. Parpadeo un par de veces aun sin creerlo, todo en el se movió, ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba bastante mojada, se veía muy mal.  
  
-Ve y le pagas al taxista! –  
  
Remus levanto ambas cejas mas que sorprendido, iba a quejarse cuando la corneta del auto sonó.  
  
-Que... que haces aquí Hermione? –exigió saber el también fuertemente, no pagaría ningún taxi antes de saber que sucedía. Luego noto como la chica estaba desesperada... no podía correrla, no después de lo que había hecho, no espero su respuesta, salio y cancelo al taxista el monto, luego volvió a la casa con muchas dudas y confusiones.  
  
Al entrar Hermione lo miraba fijamente, no se había movido de donde la había dejado, se abrazaba a si misma con los brazos, temblando.  
  
-No... no creas que quería venirme para acá –fue lo que dijo, Remus arrugo el ceño.  
  
-Nunca lo pensé –respondió el sin mirarla mordiendo su labio inferior –aunque desconozco entonces la razón por la que estas aquí.  
  
Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa... de nuevo, tenerlo tan cerca, su aroma... todo el, por unos segundos olvido lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.  
  
-No me quedo adonde mas ir... pero si te molesta me puedo ir, solo necesito que me prestes tu teléfono –  
  
-No me molesta –dijo el mirándola de nuevo –que paso? –pregunto preocupado al ver el estado de la chica.  
  
-No te importa –dijo ella a la defensiva.  
  
-No tienes porque responderme de esa forma... solo estaba preocupado! –respondió el ofendido.  
  
-No te tiene que importar nada que tenga que ver conmigo –contraataco ella.  
  
-Solo quería saber porque estas así –respondió el incomodo ante la actitud de ella–no es un pecado, saber porque llegas a mi casa así después de que me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver!  
  
-QUE POR QUE ESTOY ASI?? –grito ella con sarcasmo, la lechuza se quejo molesta ante tal alboroto –POR TI ESTOY ASI! POR TU CULPA! –  
  
Remus bajo la mirada bastante abatido, eso le había dolido.  
  
-Y porque estoy aquí aunque te dije eso? –dijo ella con el mismo sarcasmo –porque no me quedo otra, porque hoy no es mi día –Remus levanto la mirada al escuchar como la voz de Hermione se quebraba –porque me he enterado en un día que todo lo que pensaba de ti es una mentira, que me engañabas, que todo...  
  
Pero el no la dejo continuar.  
  
-No, nunca te engañe –dijo el caminando hasta ella, Hermione estiro ambas manos para no permitirle que se acercara mas.  
  
-No seas tan descarado, Grace lo dijo, se besaron en la playa –  
  
-Ella me beso! –Exclamo el desesperado –perdóname, la verdad debí decírtelo...  
  
-No Remus, no te perdono, debiste hacer muchas cosas pero poco te importo lo que yo sentía... eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti –  
  
El se detuvo en seco, frió, sintiendo como su corazón caía en pedazos...  
  
-Aun tengo mi dignidad... ya me has dañado demasiado –  
  
-Yo... yo nunca quise... de verdad lo siento Hermione –dijo el apesumbrado –yo estaba tan ciego... pero ahora lo se.  
  
-Es tarde –dijo ella con frialdad.  
  
Remus cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como todo el piso se comenzaba a mover con fuerza ante sus pies, sus piernas flaquearon y un dolor se extendió por todo su pecho... la había perdido, ahora si estaba claro ante el... en su boca nació un sabor amargo al igual que las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Era demasiado dolor como para aguantarlo... La carta que aun estaba arrugada entre su mano cayo al suelo, Hermione lo miro derrumbarse ante sus ojos, y se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho, sintiéndose mal, como había podido dañarlo tanto cuando eso era lo que menos quería?  
  
Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero a la final no logro decir que lo sentía... que estaba demasiado entristecida como para pensar lo que decía, pero ese nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.  
  
El camino tambaleándose, se dirigía a su cuarto... la dejaría dormir ahí, sacaría unas cobijas para el... y simplemente terminaría de morir esa noche tirado en aquel sofá, inquieto al saber que ella estaría en la otra habitación, tan cerca pero tan lejos de el. Y a la mañana siguiente se iría y buscaría a su madre, después de todo esa había sido su vida siempre, la soledad.  
  
Las personas que quería lentamente se iban alejando de su lado, aunque el no lo quisiese así.  
  
Hermione noto el papel arrugado en el suelo, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos... aunque era algo de el sin poder evitarlo lo abrió y lo leyó... eso la hizo sentirse mas miserable aun, no sabia que su madre estuviese... enferma.  
  
Giro su rostro y lo vio salir del cuarto con sabanas en las manos, su rostro miraba al suelo...  
  
Se acerco a el con paso lento hasta que quedo frente a el... su respiración era agitada y rompía aquel silencio incomodo que los rodeaba.  
  
-No me habías dicho lo de tu madre... -la voz de ella había cambiado, se escuchaba ahora comprensiva y triste.  
  
-Nunca tuve el valor... -  
  
-Remus, podías contar conmigo...puedes, lo sabes –Hermione lo miraba fijamente, acercándose un poco mas el, su corazón comenzó a palpitarle con ímpetu en su pecho.  
  
Aquel orgullo había quedado atrás de pronto.  
  
-Yo... no lo quería aceptar Hermione, me dolía, me duele demasiado, yo simplemente estaba buscándola... pues se ha mudado varias veces, investigando de la enfermedad –Remus la miro a los ojos, Hermione sintió que quizás había sido muy egoísta al no dejarlo hablar –yo... siento haberte dejado olvidada... de verdad estaba muy abatido, lo siento.  
  
-Yo... de verdad nunca imagine... lo siento Remus –Hermione bajo la mirada sintiéndose de nuevo idiota –yo... nunca pensé que... estaba tan desconfiada que, de verdad... lamento haberte dicho todo lo que te he dicho...  
  
Remus la miro fijamente y en su joven rostro cansado se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible... aquellas palabras eran una bendición a su dolor.  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte... nunca quise dañarte Hermione, nunca quise ser la persona que borrara la sonrisa de tu rostro... -comenzó el, Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Pero si tú eres el dueño de ellas... -  
  
Remus sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo y se llevaba todo el frió que antes ocupaba su corazón, como en su rostro una sonrisa apareció acompañando la de la chica, como la vida le fue devuelta a su cuerpo...  
  
-Acaso...? –  
  
Pero Hermione no le dejo terminar... se acerco a el y tomo las cobijas de sus manos dejándolas caer al suelo, para luego poner una de sus manos en el rostro de el, se levanto un poco y beso sus labios con dulzura...  
  
Remus cerro los ojos al sentir el calor de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, sintiendo como su corazón latía con vida en su pecho, luchando internamente por salir de el... abrió los ojos al sentir que se alejaban de el.  
  
Entonces sus ojos de aquel color chocolate lo miraban fijamente... Remus le sonrió e imito la caricia que ella antes había tenido para el... acariciando su suave mejilla con cariño, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Hermione se sonrojo, sintiendo como si el pudiese leer todo lo que pensaba ante aquella mirada.  
  
El se fue inclinando lentamente hacia ella hasta cellar los labios de Hermione con un beso... lentamente su cuerpo tenso se fue relajando y aquel beso se hacia apasionado... sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban y sus labios se buscaban.  
  
Los brazos de Hermione se entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de Remus, haciendo mas pequeña la distancia entre ambos... ella permitió con facilidad que el profundizara el beso, sintiendo como el sabor a chocolate se mezclaba entre su saliva, el puso una de sus manos en su espalda tallando con sus dedos su columna vertebral a través de la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, llego a las puntas de su cabello, jugo un poco con ellas para luego subir un poco mas, llegando hasta su cuello, ágilmente quito su cabello mojado de el dejándolo totalmente descubierto...  
  
Tan elegante, refinado... tan exquisito...  
  
El dejo sus labios para bajar lentamente por su cuello, besos pequeños que aveces se transformaban en suaves mordiscos... un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione que sin poder contenerlo dejo escapar un leve gemido... Remus sonrió para si mismo sin abandonar su tarea... Hermione arqueo su espalda a causa de un placer que se extendió por su cuerpo rápidamente.  
  
Choco contra la pared y ella envolvió la cintura de el con sus piernas... el la sostuvo con ambas ambos en las caderas sin dejar de besarla... la subió un poco hasta que ella quedo justo encima de sus caderas y volvió a besar su cuello, la chica respiraba agitadamente. El comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a donde comenzaba la camisa. Hermione decía cosas que el no entendía, pero eso solo hacia que la deseara mas, atrapo en cuello de su franela entre sus dientes, la piel de la chica se erizo.  
  
Ella llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y lo beso...  
  
Hacia tanto que extrañaba aquellas caricias... cerro los ojos sintiendo cada sensación que el le brindaba mientras envolvía su amplia espalda con sus brazos. El comenzó a quitarle la franela con una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba su suave piel ahora desnuda, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel.  
  
Remus volvió a besar el pecho de ella ahora casi desnudo mientras sus manos iban hacia su pantalón, sus dedos acariciaron el borde de este hasta llegar a desabotonarlo para que este cayera ligeramente hasta dejar al descubierto la cadera de la chica. Sus miradas se encontraron, no se besaron solo se miraban fijamente, sus respiraciones chocaban, el se acerco un poco mas a ella haciendo que ella mordiera su labio inferior. El le sonrió dulcemente para luego besarla de igual manera.  
  
Ella aflojo sus piernas de la cintura para bajarlas, el pantalón cayo al suelo dejándola con una diminuta ropa interior... sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al ver como sus ojos celestes la recorrían completamente. El se acerco a ella lentamente sintiendo su incomodidad la beso de nuevo, ella cedió sintiendo como las manos de Remus bajaban por su cabello, acariciándolo, pronto sus dedos llegaron a la suave piel de ella, su mano se deslizo por ella.  
  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaban a un ritmo exacto... pasional... cargado de todo lo que habían estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo... en ese momento Hermione estaba perdida entre aquellas caricias, entre aquellos besos... el nunca la había besado así, y le encantaba...ignoro cuando habían cambiado de ambiente... ignoro cuando había quedado completamente desnuda... ignoro cuando había quitado la camisa de el solo sabia que besaba su pecho, que sentía con el cada una de sus caricias y que sonreía cada vez que su piel se estremecía.  
  
Beso sus labios con suavidad mientras la recostaba en su cama, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos halándolo hacia ella, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y cayo a la cama sin previo aviso.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a reír, uno al lado del otro... ella completamente desnuda y el deseando cubrirla con algo que no se asemejaba a la ropa... se quedaron en silencio, uno que estaba lejos de parecer incomodo, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiraciones y la lluvia chocar contra la ventana de la habitación que estaba apenas luminada con las luces de la sala. Se miraron justo antes de besarse de nuevo, como si esos besos fuesen el aire y hubiesen estado privados de el por unos minutos. Ella se subió encima de el con ligereza y le sonrió picaramente.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Remus al sentir las manos de Hermione en aquel lugar... ella se dio cuenta de la reacción que producía en el y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro sonrojado... le encantaba ver su rostro invadido de placer. Sus ojos la miraron y ella noto que brillaban... poco a poco ella había quitado lo que a el le quedaba de ropa.  
  
Las caricias se había hecho mas pasionales... no había lugar en cada uno que el otro no hubiese sentido, los dos conocían su sabor... los dos conocían sus respiraciones... los dos se conocían cada poro de la piel del otro... y los dos sabían lo que querían... querían sentirse el uno al otro.  
  
Ella se acerco a su rostro y rozo sus labios con los de el, se alejo de el con una sonrisita... el parecía desesperado... se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez mordió su labio inferior... esta vez se alejo unos pocos centímetros, el la tomo por detrás con una de su manos y la atrajo hasta el, hasta besarla apasionadamente  
  
Pronto el estaba sobre ella... sus besos no paraban sus caricias tampoco... poco a poco el fue entrando en ella, mientras sentía que sus dedos se clavaban en su espalda y un pequeño gemido salían de sus labios.  
  
La miro fijamente al rostro los ojos de Hermione estaban fuertemente cerrados... ella abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos mirándolo, sus boca que estaba ligeramente abierta jadeando formo una pequeña sonrisa. El se la devolvió mientras se movía lentamente.  
  
Pronto ese dolor que ella sentía se transformo en placer y el cada vez iba mas rápido... sus respiraciones eran ruidosas y el placer se hacia mas grande... sus dedos no dejaban de descubrirse... nunca habían estado tan unidos... Hermione sentía que el placer se hacia mas grande y las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecerse en sus ojos... entonces el placer mas grande llego a ella, Remus se dejo caer sobre su pecho respirando agitado, escuchando el corazón de Hermione que lentamente se calmaba.  
  
Hermione entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de el... sintiendo como su respiración chocaba con su piel... nunca se había sentido tan viva.  
  
-Remus... -lo llamo suavemente.  
  
-Mmmm -respondió el en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
-No es un sueño... estas aquí a mi lado? -su corazón se acelero al sentir su mirada cansada en ella... el subió y la beso suavemente en los labios.  
  
-Y nunca mas me alejare de ti -le susurro antes de besar su frente y acostarse al lado de ella. Hermione se acurruco a su lado recostando su rostro en el pecho de el... y con una de sus manos libres los cubrió a los dos con una espesa cobija, los parpados le pesaban... y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo pensando que la peor noche se había transformado en la mejor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
****  
  
El sol se coló entre las cortinas llegándole a los ojos de frente... los abrió lentamente antes de llevar su mano al rostro para tapar aquella molesta luz.  
  
Tallo sus ojos desperezándose se estiro levemente.  
  
Tardo poco en recordar donde estaba y con quien, sonrió estúpidamente al sentir un fuerte brazo abrazándola, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y la espesa cobija apenas les cubría hasta la cintura. Se volteo para quedarse observándolo de frente, el aun estaba dormido. Lo beso suavemente en los labios sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho y sentía un pequeño vació en la boca del estomago.  
  
Estaba feliz.  
  
Paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras aun el brazo de él reposaba en su cintura... se movió algo incomodo, ella sonrió, parecía un niño pequeño he inocente... se acerco lentamente hasta el hasta que llego a su oído.  
  
-Despierta... -susurro, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de él y de inmediato sus ojos claros se abrieron levemente y en su fina boca se dibujo un pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Buenos días madrugadora... -dijo aun soñoliento.  
  
-No soy madrugadora -reprocho la chica haciendo un puchero infantil, el soltó una leve risita -en serio! lo que pasa es que tu eres un oso...  
  
-No soy un oso -dijo el sin dejar de sonreír cerrando de nuevo los ojos -lo que pasa es que estoy cansado... eso es todo -volvió a abrir los ojos con dificultad.  
  
-Cansado!? Aún? -bromeo la chica antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios -yo que pensaba divertirme un poco mas ahora...  
  
Su tono era coqueto y pícaro, y como si algo lo hubiese despertado de repente todo el sueño se esfumo.  
  
-Ahora? -pregunto el sonriendo dulcemente, ella asintió devolviendo el gesto y el con la mano que tenia en su cadera la atrajo hacia el besándola.  
  
Estuvieron así un rato, besándose, acariciándose... disfrutando cada momento juntos, sintiéndose por primera vez llenos, completos. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el tenia su torso sobre ella y acariciaba su cabello mientras la veía, sus hermosos y grandes ojos brillaban como nunca y sus labios carnosos le invitaban a besarlos.  
  
-Dios, eres hermosa -la chica se sonrojo notablemente y se revolvió incomoda... sumamente apenada.  
  
-Haces que me apene... -dijo la chica en un hilito de voz.  
  
-Por que? -dijo el soltando una risita -digo la verdad... tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado...  
  
-Pues seria bueno que no me alejes de nuevo porque si no... -la chica comenzaba a hablar rápido entonces la mano de Remus se poso suavemente en sus labios.  
  
-No lo volveré a hacer... -su mirada era dulce y no dejaba de mirarla. Hermione beso la yema de sus dedos antes de tomar su mano entre la de ella, el se acerco a besarla.  
  
Entonces algo en el estomago de Hermione gruño, como si tuviera vida propia se movió en su sitio pidiéndole comida con urgencia... Remus se separo de ella con rapidez y la miro fijamente, con sus ojos bien abiertos.  
  
El rostro de Hermione comenzaba a subir de tono rápidamente hasta a llegar a uno bastante vivo... Remus empezó a reír enseguida y Hermione frunció el ceño aun roja, tenia ganas de escabullirse y meterse en el baño de lo apenada que estaba pero era prisionera de los brazos de Remus.  
  
-No te rías -reclamo indignada.  
  
-Tienes hambre -el dejo de reír pero aun una sonrisa estaba en su ahora colorado rostro.  
  
La chica se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible, el comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras ella hacia un intento desesperado por levantarse de la cama.  
  
-Me lo hubieses dicho -dijo el dulcemente pero Hermione aun lo miraba ceñuda.  
  
-Deja que me levante! -  
  
-Bueno, bueno -dijo con una sonrisa simpática -ve a comer pues...  
  
Hermione lo miro asesinamente y usando todas sus fuerzas se lo empujo hacia un lado y se levanto de la cama como si quemara, Remus Lupin se reía aun en la cama apoyado de sus codos.  
  
-Quieres dejarme? -dijo la chica regañona, el se sentó en la cama y extendió ambos brazos en son de paz.  
  
-No digo mas nada -dijo solemnemente antes de volver a reír, Hermione arrugo el ceño y se cruzo de brazos claramente molesta.  
  
-No me causa gracia -dijo sarcásticamente mirándolo rezongona, el inmediatamente dejo de reír y se levanto de la cama quedando frente a ella la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para besarla, ella lo detuvo en el camino y sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de desconcierto que se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
-No querrás que te devore vivo o si? -comenzó sin dejar de sonreír, el la acompaño.  
  
-Claro que quiero... -dijo -pero antes comeremos -ambos comenzaron a reír... Hermione lo quería... lo amaba, y estaba demasiado feliz, sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron por un leve momento para que luego ese beso se trasformara en varios pequeños que concluyeron en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Iré a preparar el desayuno lobito -dijo ella sonriéndole.  
  
-Yo tomare un baño -dijo el alejándose de ella y caminando hacia el baño de la habitación, justo en el marco de la puerta se giro hacia ella -no quieres venir conmigo.  
  
La propuesta era tentadora... Hermione dudo un segundo pero luego negó con la cabeza sonriente.  
  
-No querrás que me muera de hambre -bromeo, pero quería hacerle algo especial.  
  
-No, tienes razón -el le sonrió y se metió en el baño -de todas maneras la puerta queda abierta... por si cambias de opinión...  
  
Hermione vio como la puerta cerraba tras el y la ducha se abría... suspiro sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, esa mañana había amanecido con energías renovadas, cuando iba caminando hacia la sala se topo con un pequeño desastre, un piso lleno de lodo, ropa tirada por doquier. Fue hasta donde se encontraba su ropa para atinase con que esta aun seguía mojada y tenia un particular olor a húmedo no muy agradable.  
  
***  
  
-Listo -dijo mientras se ponía la camisa de la pijama de Remus que le quedaba bastante ancha... se probo los pantalones le quedaban muy grandes así que al final decidió ponerse unos bóxer que encontró bastante cómodos... luego limpiaría el desastre con la varita de Remus, por los momentos quería tenerle listo el desayuno.  
  
La verdad era una imagen bastante graciosa, Hermione con una camisa verde oliva que le llegaba a mitad de las piernas, seguido por un bóxer igual de anchos negros. Su cabello estaba recogido (o hacia el intento) por un lápiz y su rostro estaba cubierto de harina. Tarareaba una canción mientras exprimía unas naranjas para luego correr hasta la estufa para cambiar las panquecas de lado.  
  
El olor comenzaba a inundar el pequeño pero acogedor lugar... Hermione camino hasta la sala y abrió las cortinas permitiendo que la luz mañanera entrara al salón... sirvió la mesa con esmero, haciendo que todo quedara muy bien... camino hacia la habitación, aun Remus no salía.  
  
"No puedo creer que este aquí con el" pensó justo antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta fuertemente sobre sus pensamientos. Miro exaltada la puerta, la puerta volvió a sonar con desespero.  
  
-Quien será? -se pregunto en voz baja y miro hacia la puerta, Remus aun no mostraba el querer salir... y si abría la puerta y alguien la veía?  
  
La puerta sonó de nuevo varias veces, dio varios pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta aun sin saber que hacer.  
  
Toc, toc, toc...  
  
"Tiene que ser alguien de confianza para tocar así..." pensó Hermione convenciéndose "seguramente Sirius..."  
  
Toc, toc, toc...  
  
"Si, seguramente es el... quien mas podría ser..."  
  
Hermione llego hasta la puerta y puso la mano sobre la cerradura que se movió desde afuera forzada, y entonces ella la abrió.  
  
-Remus, pensé que nunca me abrirías tenia que decirte algo desde ayer... quede preocupada llegue a pensar que tu y... TU!!? -Grace estaba frente a Hermione claramente pálida mirándola de arriba a abajo, sus ojos oscuros desorbitados y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer, su corazón bombeaba sangre a fuerte propulsión mientras sentía la mirada de Grace sobre ella. La chica paso a la cabaña sin siquiera pedir permiso, Hermione camino tras ella ya que esta se dirigía al cuarto de Remus, la castaña comenzaba a enfadarse.  
  
-Espera Grace, no pue... -Pero Hermione no pudo terminar porque del cuarto estaba saliendo Remus Lupin, con el pantalón de la pijama que ella cargaba puesta, mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello.  
  
-Que pasa Herm... que es tanto alboroto... -Remus se quedo mudo viendo a las dos chicas frente a él, las dos estaban sumamente pálidas. La desesperación llego a su cuerpo aunque su rostro estaba serio -Grace... -dijo como saludo.  
  
-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!? -grito la chica fuera de control, Hermione se estremeció en su lugar y vio como Remus perdía el poco color que aun tenia.  
  
-Bueno... -comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.  
  
-Te has acostado con esta niña! -grito señalando a Hermione que se comenzaba a poner roja de la rabia -con esta... lanzadita... -dijo mirándola con asco.  
  
-Oye no te permito que... -comenzó Hermione sumamente enfadada encarándola pero Grace no la dejo continuar.  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo todo!, todas esas escenitas ridículas que montabas... -Grace miraba a Hermione con desprecio, Hermione dio un paso adelante dispuesta a no dejarse pisotear.  
  
-Grace... -comenzó Remus tratando de ocultar la cólera que le daba que ella ofendiera de ese modo a Hermione.  
  
-Y tu!! -dijo señalándolo a él -que decepción, eres un pedestra, nunca pensé que tu... -lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos oscuros -pensé que eras diferente, pero solo eres un viejo verde aprovechándose de esa lanzada!  
  
-No digas esas cosas -dijo Remus bastante serio, pero entonces Grace hizo algo que enfado aun mas a Hermione, cacheteo a Remus.  
  
-Pero que te has creído... -comenzó Hermione tratando de defender a Remus, pero Grace no le dejo decir nada, solo salio como una ráfaga de la cabaña seguida de cerca por Remus, Hermione sentía que un calor sobrehumano recorrió su cuerpo y de nuevo una rabia inimaginable la invadió, que diablos hacia Remus?  
  
-NO ES LO QUE CREES! -grito Remus mientras cogia a Grace por el brazo haciendo que se volteara para encararla de frente.  
  
El corazón de Hermione se encogió al escuchar esto.  
  
-AH NO!? -pregunto Grace mirándolo sumamente dolida -TODO ESTO ES CUESTION DE MI IMAGINACION! -grito con un claro tono de ironía.  
  
-No lo es -dijo la voz tranquila de Remus.  
  
-MALDITO APROVECHADO -grito ella entre gemidos -TE APROVECHAS DE QUE ES UNA NIÑA QUE NO SABE LO QUE QUIERE!  
  
-No es lo que crees y Hermione no es ninguna niña -dijo el aun más tranquilo.  
  
-Te voy a decir lo que yo creo Remus Lupin, yo creo que ella se ha enamorado de ti como cualquier chiquilla ama a un actor y tu te has aprovechado y la has llevado a la cama! -gimió.  
  
-Esta vez Grace no has acertado tanto como de costumbre -dijo Remus enfadado -y pues no me conoces tan bien como decías hacerlo.  
  
-Pues creo que no! -exclamo.  
  
-Yo no me estoy aprovechando de Hermione... -  
  
-Ah no? y a que le llamas esto? -  
  
-Yo simplemente estoy con la persona a la que quiero... porque Grace, esa niña que esta adentro en la casa es mi vida, y YO LA AMO! -dijo Remus firmemente mirando a Grace a los ojos, que parecía quedarse muda mientras lentamente perdía el color -y no pienso negar mas algo que siento... y la verdad es que no me importa lo que los demás crean, porque yo quiero que este conmigo y ella quiere estar junto a mi... espero que lo entiendas.  
  
Grace movió la boca varias veces sin dar crédito a lo que oía, para luego derramar un par de lagrimas sin pensarlo mucho con toda la rabia que tenia acumulada arrojo el pequeño bolso negro que tenia en la mano a la cara del licántropo, que con grandes reflejos lo agarro antes de que chocara contra su rostro.  
  
-Eres un maldito cínico -dijo con una voz cargada de veneno justo antes de desaparecer frente a el.  
  
Remus miro al suelo triste... y ahí iba su mejor amiga en la infancia... su corazón se le encogió y una tristeza lo cubrió... se dio media vuelta entrando a su casa, encontrándose frente a él a Hermione con las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas y que con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa se le fue encima y lo rodeo en un abrazo... y aquel olor a miel y a canela lo embriago... y ese dolor desapareció, porque sabia que había hecho lo correcto, porque sabia que el, Remus J. Lupin debía estar con Hermione, porque ella era la única que podía hacer que cualquier dolor desapareciera...  
  
-Yo también te amo -susurro la chica a su oído con voz quebrada -yo también te amo... -repitió justo antes de besarlo.  
  
********************************************* Hola! Como estan? Yo aqui, ven que no me tarde tanto con este...! Bueno, lo admito, ya tenia escrita gran parte, jejejeje ^//^U lo cierto es que aquí esta, este cap me gusta mucho, ademas que se desenlaza lo que en si es la historia, que es lo que va a venir luego, el descubrimiento... que hara Grace?  
  
Que creen que pasara en el siguiente cap?  
  
Bueno os prometo no tardarme tanto para el proximo!  
  
Adios! 


	11. Beso de una rosa

**Hola a todos/as! Como están? Bueno yo aquí con otro capitulo, jejeje ya se que estoy medio fastidiosa! Pero me he puesto al día con este (y dejando a las demás frías *Camila silba*) Pero es que la historia esta en su desenlace, todo se esta descubriendo y las ideas si no las paso a un papel se me van! Y de nuevo mil años para que lleguen… -.-U**

**Bueno, los dejo con este capitulo, y muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad hacen que me anime! Besos!**

**Esta canción es muy hermosa, se llama Kiss From a Rose, como dice abajo, jijiji es de Seal, bueno, ahora si los dejo, solo diciendo que las canciones y casi todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JKrowling y a famosos y excelentes artistas que han hecho tan grandiosa musica…^^**

**11-Beso de una rosa (Kiss From A Rose)**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente para ambos, aunque quisiesen decir millones de cosas… el silencio por lo que acababa de suceder era mayor que sus palabras, la mezcla de todos sus problemas les hacia ver que no todo era perfecto, arruinándoles quizás su momento, su alegría…

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados en la pequeña mesa de comedor comiendo lentamente, sumidos en un millón de pensamientos.

Hermione pensaba en Grace, en lo que podía llegar a hacer, arruinar un secreto guardado celosamente entre los dos, y le dolía el pecho el solo pensar que hubiese sido por su culpa que todo hubiese salido de aquella manera, por su tonta manera de actuar antes de escuchar las razones del otro. No tenía ganas de comer, pronto sintió una mirada fija en ella, levanto su vista para encontrarse con sus ojos celestes, se sonrojo ligeramente.  
  
El sin embargo parecía algo preocupado.

-No estas comiendo –comento sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
-De pronto las ganas de comer se me han quitado –respondió Hermione bajando la mirada de nuevo mientras jugaba un poco con la comida de su plato con el tenedor.

-No fue tu culpa… -

Hermione volvió a levantar su vista sintiendo como su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, sin poder creer como el había podido adivinar lo que pensaba, como podía conocer lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarla. Sin embargo esas palabras no la calmaron.

-Que crees que haga Grace? –pregunto mas seria, abandonando el tenedor. El la imito y dejo sus cubiertos a un lado.  
  


-No lo se… -Hermione noto como en su voz había una gran tristeza y decepción, sintió aun mas rabia hacia la morena que minutos antes había estado ante ella.

-Remus… siento que por mi culpa todo se pueda saber –

-Poco me importa que los demás lo sepan Hermione, estarías dispuesta a vivir en una mentira por mas tiempo? –

Hermione negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada a su plato, Remus tomo su mano sobre la mesa estrechándosela cariñosamente, le sonrió levemente.

-No es acaso un alivio que todo al fin será descubierto? Que no tendremos que escondernos mas? –Hermione sonrió levemente también aunque sentía una tristeza interna desconocida.  
  


-Es solo que… no seria la manera –

-Es verdad –dijo él suavemente –pero así se dio, quizás hay que verle el buen lado a todo, no crees?

-Que todos se enteren de una manera errónea de nuestra relación? –pregunto la chica exaltada levemente, nerviosa por lo que pudiese suceder.

-Sabes bien que nadie lo tomaría bien, se enteraran de una manera correcta o no Hermione –dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Las personas que nos rodean… ellos podrían entenderlo –

-Lo entenderán en su debido momento –estrecho un poco la mano de la chica, Hermione sintió como un nudo crecía en su garganta, no permitiéndole tragar con facilidad… su vista se nublo.

-Podrías… perder tu trabajo –

Un silencio tenso rodeo el lugar.

-No me importa el trabajo Hermione –

-Eso no es cierto –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente –has luchado mucho para conseguirlo, para que te acepten en el Ministerio… y ahora por mi culpa puede que te lo arrebaten todo, todo tu esfuerzo…

-Por Dios no! –exclamo el con el ceño fruncido viendo fijamente a la chica –que incoherencias dices…

-No son incoherencias Remus –

-Me importas mucho mas que mi trabajo –dijo el suavemente.

Eso le había tomado de sorpresa, pero había quitado el dolor de su pecho… la había tranquilizado. El soltó su mano y tomo de nuevo el tenedor, mirando el plato de comida, pensativo, turbado.

-Mas me importa tu futuro –dijo el abatido mirándola fijamente. Hermione lo miro confundida.

-No entiendo… -comenzó, pero el no la dejo continuar.

-Estar conmigo hace que corras demasiados riesgos… -

Hermione lo miro fijamente, en silencio por unos segundos eternos para los dos, sus ojos azules mostraban una preocupación extrema, a Hermione le partió el corazón verlo así.

Pero a ella no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen o pensaran de ella… 

-Son riesgos que estoy dispuesta a correr Remus… porque te amo –

-Tu futuro es grande Hermione, eres alguien brillante, puedes lograr ser lo que quieras… -

-No entiendo que quieres decirme –dijo ella algo molesta.

-Puedes negarlo todo… -dijo el al fin bastante serio, ella se levanto molesta de su lugar, el también lo hizo, la tomo de la mano antes de que entrara al cuarto.

-Por favor no te molestes… -dijo tristemente, Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido –siento que te privo de una vida excelente… quiero lo mejor para ti mi vida.

-Que clase de vida me quieres dar si me tratas de quitar lo que mas quiero en el intento –dijo Hermione con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea. (Solia haber una torre gris sola en el mar)  
You became the light on the dark side of me. (Tu te convertiste en la luz del lado oscuro de mi)  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. (El amor seguia siendo una droga y el colmo no una pildora)  
But did you know, (Pero supiste tu)  
That when it snows, (Que cuando nieba)  
My eyes become large and (**mis**** ojos se agrandan y)**  
The light that you shine can be seen. (La luz de tu resplandor podra verse)  
Baby, (cariño)

Remus la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho, aspiro su suave olor a miel y beso con dulzura su cabello, por las mejillas de ella rodaron dos lagrimas mientras se aferraba de su pecho con fuerza.

-Nunca mentiré acerca de todo lo que te quiero –

El se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, con una sutil caricia aparto las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. 

-Gracias… -susurro el, Hermione aparto con su mano los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos y se acerco lentamente, uniendo sus labios con ternura.

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. (Yo te comparo a ti con un beso de una rosa en la tumba)

The more I get of you, (Mientras mas me das de ti)  
Stranger it feels, yeah. (Mas extraño se siente, si)

And now that your rose is in bloom. (Y ahora que tu rosa esta floreciendo)

A light hits the gloom on the grave. (Una luz golpea el Gloom en la tumba)

There is so much a man can tell you, (Hay tantas cosas que un hombre puede decirte)

So much he can say. (Tantas cosas puede decir)

Como los besos podían callar todo lo que les dolía, calmar sus penas? Quizás porque ellos iban cargados de cosas positivas.

-Solo… esperaremos a ver que sucede –dijo Hermione justo al separarse de el, el asintió y se volvió a inclinar a besarla. Así estuvieron un rato, sumergidos en varios besos y caricias.

Pero ellos sabían bien que no todo iría bien, que ahora todo parecía salirse de control, todo parecía descubrirse a sus espaldas… que quizás en muy poco tiempo serian separados por una distancia…

****************

-Hermione? –Una pelirroja acababa de entrar al apartamento y observaba a todos lados buscando a alguien, pero aparentemente el lugar estaba desierto, con el mismo desorden con el que lo habían dejado la noche pasada.

La chica se preocupo, entro por completo y camino alerta hasta la mesa donde dejo las llaves de la casa y giro a todos lados.

-Herm?? –volvió a repetir caminando hasta los dormitorios, los reviso y no hubo señales de la chica, ahora si estaba preocupada, donde podría estar?

Camino rápidamente hasta el teléfono marco y comenzó a esperar mientras daba pequeños golpes con el pie derecho.

-Bueno? –

-Harry, no se donde esta Hermione… -

-Como dices? –el chico al otro lado de la línea se escucho algo confundido –como que no sabes donde esta? –

-Que no se Harry, acabo de llegar y no esta en todo el apartamento –respondió la chica preocupada, solo ella podía hacerlo, pues solo ella sabia que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el bar con Remus Lupin, o al menos hasta la mitad.

-Lo mas seguro salio temprano Ginny, quizás fue a averiguar el horario de las clases –opino Harry tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

-No, es que todo esta como lo dejamos ayer, conociendo a Hermione lo hubiese arreglado apenas al llegar o como máximo hoy en la mañana… -

Hubo un silencio por parte del chico.

-Quizás se quedo en casa de otra amiga… -luego se quedo en silencio de nuevo, hasta para el sonaba ilógico eso, Hermione no era una chica de muchas amigas –bueno… o fue con sus padres…

Ginny pareció pensarlo un poco, quizás había sido eso.

-Si… puede ser eso –dijo un poco más tranquila –la llamare mas tarde, aun deben estar durmiendo…

-Tu crees!? –Bromeo el chico soltando una risita –son las 10 Gin…

 -Es temprano!! –Ginny se sonrojo un poco solo recordando quien la había despertado aquella mañana.

-Si claro… -Harry no dejo de reír –entonces, nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

-Si… claro –los nervios de pronto la habían invadido –me llamas cualquier cosa –

-Vale –dijo el y luego suavizo un poco la voz –nos vemos luego, llego Ron…

-OK, lo saludas de mi parte… -

-Bien, cuídate… -

-Chao –

-Chao –

Ginny tranco el teléfono con una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro justo antes de suspirar, por un momento Hermione había dejado de estar en su mente.

***********************

La mañana paso lenta y llena de muchas cosas negativas para ambos, la tarde comenzó a llegar ocupando el cielo con un sol escaso puesto las nubes de lluvia lo opacaban, el invierno llegaba tardío a Londres pero amenazaba con ser uno quizás bastante largo.  
  
El frió se había vuelto casi insoportable en la pequeña cabaña, Hermione estaba bastante acurrucada en el mueble frente a la chimenea, había lavado su ropa y secado, aunque estas diminutas y finas telas no opacaran el frió. Se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor. Remus por otro lado colocaba leña nueva en la chimenea.

El pronuncio suavemente unas palabras y de la punta de su varita salio fuego que pronto agarro la leña, el lugar se volvió un poco mas calido. El camino hacia Hermione lentamente, ella lucia algo pálida aunque sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas.

-Hace frío –dijo mirándolo fijamente aun abrazándose a si misma.  
  


El se sentó a su lado y la cubrió con un abrazo calido, Hermione se recostó a su pecho, sentía el palpitar de su corazón, tranquilo, cerro los ojos, como concentrándose en aquella armonía que la calmaba.

-Si sigue así probablemente hoy en la noche nieve –dijo apaciblemente.

-Me voy a congelar con esta ropa… -dijo ella sonriendo un poco, aunque ya no sentía tanto frió, el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a calentar la casa.

El la miro con una sonrisita.  
  


-Ponte algo mío… -sugirió dulcemente, Hermione se sonrojo un poco por la manera en que la miro, como sus ojos atravesaban los de ella, le leían los pensamientos, como si fuese un libro abierto.

-Me ayudas? –pregunto con un poco de picardía aunque sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, el pareció algo sorprendido aunque sonrió mas que antes algo sonrojado.  
  


You remain, (Tu significas)

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (Mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor, cariño)

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny (Para mi tu eres como una creciente adiccion que no puedo negar)

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? (No me dirias que eso es saludable, bebe?)

-Claro… -dijo el y se acerco a ella besando sus labios juguetonamente, Hermione rió un poco cuando el se separo acariciando su rostro, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso de nuevo… el se fue recostando a ella hasta que estuvieron tendidos en el mueble fundidos en un apasionado beso mientras la mano de el subía por su pierna sobre su pantalón, Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erizara. El comenzó a bajar con pequeños besos por su cuello, la respiración de ella se aceleraba mientras enredaba sus finos dedos en su cabello, jugando con el.

Poco a poco la mano de el comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de el estomago de Hermione bajo la fina tela de su franela, subiendo lentamente en una sutil caricia.

Toc, toc, toc…

Ambos se separaron rápidamente respirando agitados mirando fijamente a la puerta, se miraron por unos segundos.

-Quien puede ser? –pregunto Hermione en voz baja, no quería ni imaginar que fuese de nuevo Grace acompañada por los del Ministerio… la piel se le puso de gallina y sintió un vació en el estomago.

-No se… -dijo Remus y respiro profundo levantándose del mueble caminando hasta la puerta lentamente.  
  


-No abras Remus… -pidió Hermione aun desde el mueble nerviosa.

-No se quien puede ser –el miro hacia atrás y puso la mano en la cerradura.

-Y si son los del ministerio? –pregunto Hermione en un hilo de voz.

Remus la miro con una sonrisa.

-No creo que los del Ministerio vengan a mi casa Hermione –la chica frunció el ceño.

-Y por que no? –

-Porque…. –pero el hombre lobo no pudo seguir pues la puerta sonó mas fuerte que antes y luego una voz muy conocida para ellos se escucho.

-Vamos Lunático que no tengo toda la vida… -

Remus giro la manija rápidamente abriendo la puerta.

Una ráfaga de aire frió inundo el lugar haciendo que la chica se encogiera un poco mas en su lugar mirando fijamente como un hombre bastante guapo, de cabello negro azulado atado de una cola y una túnica negra bastante grande entraba al lugar y abrazaba a Remus como a un hermano.

El licántropo correspondió al abrazo de su amigo, luego Sirius se separo de el y lo miro fijamente.

-Que sucede? –pregunto Remus preocupado por la expresión que tenia Sirius en su rostro –que paso?

-Donde esta Hermione? –Remus se quedo estático sin decir nada, con la respiración agitada, giro la mirada hasta donde estaba la chica quien se levanto de inmediato, Sirius se giro hacia ella –Oh, aquí estas…

Ese "Oh, aquí estas" no le gusto a la chica, no fue que el lo dijo de una manera fea, mas bien se veía preocupado. Eso fue lo que no le gusto, el hecho de que Sirius Black estuviese tan serio.

-Sucedió algo malo? –pregunto Hermione algo pálida, Remus cerro la puerta y camino hasta Sirius.

-Grace fue al ministerio hoy en la mañana –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus fijamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Remus bajo la mirada al suelo, el corazón de Hermione tembló en su lugar.

-Entonces lo hizo… -dijo el con voz apagada.

-Dijo a la junta que… -Sirius miro a Hermione algo incomodo. La chica entendió de inmediato, no quería hablar con ella ahí.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me valla… -dijo ella caminando hasta la cocina rápidamente tomando su bolso, Remus fue tras ella y tomo su mano suavemente.

-No te vallas… -le pidió con un hilo de voz mirándola fijamente, Hermione sintió como su vista se nublaba, odiaba verlo así… 

-Remus, esta claro que Sirius quiere hablar contigo en privado… yo no he llegado a mi casa, Ginny debe estar preocupada… -Hermione no se quería ir, pero de un momento a otro todo en aquella casa se había vuelto demasiado chico dándole muy poco aire, llenándola de dolor.

El soltó su mano y bajo la mirada por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón… -

Hermione sintió que aunque estaba haciendo lo que su conciencia le indicaba, no era lo correcto, no era lo que quería, ella quería quedarse ahí, con el.

-No quiero irme… -dijo ella débilmente haciendo que el la mirara de nuevo mas animado que antes. 

Sirius los miraba desde la puerta fijamente, apretó los labios, sentía una profunda pena por su amigo, una gran rabia por lo que estaba pasando… por lo que le tenia que decir.

-Entonces no lo hagas… quédate aquí… conmigo –le pidió tomando de nuevo sus manos entre las de el, Hermione no pudo decirle que no, no podía pues ella lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. (Yo te comparo a ti con un beso de una rosa en la tumba)

The more I get of you, (Mientras mas me das de ti)  
Stranger it feels, yeah. (Mas extraño se siente, si)

And now that your rose is in bloom. (Y ahora que tu rosa esta floreciendo)

A light hits the gloom on the grave. (Una luz golpea el Gloom en la tumba)

There is so much a man can tell you, (Hay tantas cosas que un hombre puede decirte)

So much he can say. (Tantas cosas puede decir)

-Entonces… iré a avisar a Ginny, a buscar una muda y vengo… te parece? –Remus la miro no muy confiado –y así les doy su espacio para que hablen…

El suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien… ve con Ginny –dijo el y sonrió un poco, ella se acerco a el y lo beso en la comisura de los labios con dulzura.

-Dios, vallan a un hotel! –Exclamo Sirius desde el sillón mirándolos asqueado –aquí hay una pobre alma escuchándolos!

Hermione soltó una risita apenada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a rojo intenso. Remus se giro a verlo también con una sonrisa.

-Oh, mejor no digas nada Canuto, primero, estas en mi casa… -

Sirius levanto el dedo y recito claramente "_La casa de un merodeador es casa de todos" _

-OK, segundo, me debes muchas peores así que no te quejes –Sirius iba a decir algo pero el silencio había cubierto sus labios, Remus sonrió triunfante y se giro a Hermione.

-Te vas a aparecer? –

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, Ginny y yo colocamos un encantamiento para evitar que la gente se apareciera ahí… no queríamos ni a Ron, ni a los gemelos… -

-Entiendo –dijo Remus riendo de nuevo.

-Tuvimos algunos incidentes… -dijo Hermione levemente sonrojada.

-Si… creo que oí de ellos –soltó una leve risita, Hermione lo miro con una ceja mas arriba que la otra.

-No se me hace gracioso –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Y entonces como iras? –pregunto con interés.

-En taxi –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus la miro fijamente serio.

-No, no dejare que te vallas en taxi sola… -

-OH POR DIOS REMUS ES DE DIA! –exclamo Sirius a punto del colapso.

Remus se sonrojo un poco y miro a Hermione que le miraba con una sonrisita.

-Nos vemos en la noche… -se acerco a el y le beso suavemente la mejilla.

Y ahí luego de esperar a que el taxi la recogiera Remus entro a la casa mas serio, Sirius lo miro fijamente también formal, el ambiente de torno tenso una vez mas.

El silencio incomodo ocupo la cabaña, ambos se miraban fijamente. Entonces Remus rompió el silencio.

-Le dijo a todos no es así? –

Sirius asintió arrugando el ceño.

-No estuve ahí –dijo Sirius rápidamente –me lo dijeron cuando fui hace unas horas, había un gran alboroto en el Ministerio…

Remus sintió como algo helado ocupaba su cuerpo.

-Por mi? –pregunto en un hilo de voz, Sirius asintió de nuevo, Remus bajo la mirada sintiéndose bastante mal.

Sirius tomo aire bastante profundo para continuar hablando.

-Lo dijo en la reunión de la asamblea… -Remus levanto la cabeza rápidamente mirando a Sirius con la boca ligeramente abierta –estaban todos lo de la cabecilla del Ministerio Remus…

-Oh por Merlín… -Remus pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco.

-Dumbledore trato de intervenir por ti pero todos los del Ministerio estaban hechos unas furias… cuando yo llegue me dijeron que no tenia compañero, entonces no supe que había pasado, y luego me entere de lo de Grace –Sirius pareció bastante molesto –esto no puede ser, es muy injusto, ellos no pueden meterse en tu vida privada Lunático!

Remus apoyo su rostro en ambas manos por unos segundos, sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero la tristeza y decepción era lo que mas tenia presente.

-Sabes que… es porque soy yo Sirius… es por mi condición, buscaron cualquier cosa para… -

-No es solo por tu condición! –Grito Sirius exaltado –es culpa de Grace!

Remus lo miro fijamente, su corazón latió tan dolorosamente en su pecho que por un momento pensó que lloraría.

-Quizás fue lo mejor… -

-O ya calla Remus! –Dijo Sirius molesto –que no entiendes, esa mujer se decía llamar nuestra amiga, es una falsa… una… una… -Sirius no podía hallar las palabras para nombrarlas.

Remus solo bajo la mirada.

-Es una traidora… igual que Peter… -escupió el animago con veneno.

-No es lo mismo Sirius –dijo Remus levantando la mirada –ella esta muy dolida, no sabe lo que hace, ella no es as

-Quieres dejar de defenderla? –Remus apretó los labios.

-Crees que es tan fácil aceptar que la persona a la que mas quisiste por muchos años te ha traicionado Sirius? –pregunto Remus en un hilo de voz. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho Remus… -Sirius puso su mano afectuosamente en el hombro derecho del licántropo –de verdad lo siento…

De nuevo el silencio ocupo el lugar.

-Daño de alguna manera a Hermione? –pregunto Remus mirando a Sirius fijamente.

El animago se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir con exactitud.

-Dijo que tu te estabas acostando con una niña… que le metías ideas en la cabeza… -Sirius respiro profundo –según lo que me dijeron no hablo de Hermione en ningún momento…

-No puedo creerlo aun Sirius… -

-Dicen que quieren que vallas mañana al Ministerio, van a juzgarte… -

-No pueden meterse conmigo por mi vida personal! –dijo el enfadado.

-Lo se, pero tienes que ir, tienes que llevarla como testigo… -

-A Hermione? –Sirius asintió, Remus frunció el ceño –no la voy a llevar a la boca de lobo Sirius, a que la destrocen, le cerraría todo su futuro…

-A Hermione no le importara! –

-Pero a mi si Sirius –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño –no podría permitir que por mi culpa la vallan a desterrar y a etiquetar en el ministerio…

-Pero de que hablas? –Pregunto Sirius molesto –no sigas o vas a lograr que te golpee.

Remus lo miro desafiante.

-No le puedo dañar su futuro! –

-Y vas a dañarte tu vida? Vas a hacer que te encierren en Azkaban por algo que no tiene razón de ser? –

Un silencio se metió de nuevo en el cuarto.

-No me pueden llevar preso por eso –dijo seguro.

-Si, si la chica es menor si pueden Remus –dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente –Grace dijo que era una niña, que no entiendes!?

Silencio…

-Hermione es mayor de edad… puede hacer lo que quiera, no entiendes? Esta en uso de todas sus facultades! –Sirius miro a Remus desesperado –puedes evitar que rompan tu varita amigo, por favor… si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi… por ella.

-No lo se Sirius… -Remus no sabia que hacer, no quería meter a Hermione ahí… no quería.

-Deja que ella decida entonces –

Remus lo miro fijamente y suspiro.

-Esperare a que llegue y le diré yo mismo –dijo Sirius rápidamente al ver la inseguridad de su amigo.

-No, no, yo le diré, no te preocupes… -Sirius lo miro no muy seguro.

-Remus, por favor, no te dejes llevar por tu terquedad esta vez… -pidió el animago.

-Ellos me han evitado el trabajo Sirius –dijo Remus desviando un poco el tema, Sirius lo miro sin entender.

-Que quieres decir? –pregunto confundido.

-Iba a renunciar… -

-Como!? –Sirius palideció un poco –que quieres decir? Por que?

-Por mi madre Sirius, me ha respondido… -Sirius lo miro atento –dice que esta mal, iré a verla…

-Iras a Latinoamérica? –

Remus asintió.

-Sirius es mi madre, esta muriendo y yo, estoy aquí sin ayudarla, que no ves, tengo que ir y estar con ella… -

-Pero ella… tú sabes todo lo que te dijo Remus –

-Pero me ha pedido disculpas… y yo la he perdonado –

-Le dijiste a Hermione? –pregunto Sirius bastante serio.

-Que cosa? –

-Que te iras… -

-No, aun no le he dicho, pero mañana hablare con Dumbledore, con la Orden y cuadrare con ella… y luego le avisare a Hermione –

-La dejas de última… -comento algo confundido.

-No quiero que piense que apenas nos hemos unido para separarnos de nuevo Sirius -

-Ella entenderá… -

-Van a ser cuestión de días… de todas formas yo veré –

-Piensalo bien Lunático –Sirius miro su reloj de pulsera y se levanto de su lugar –me tengo que ir, quede con… Cecilia…no… Carolina… bueno, empezaba con C en vernos dentro de media hora en mi casa…

Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca cambiaras verdad? –Sirius se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo –te llegara la chica… ya veras.

Por un momento a la cabeza del apuesto animago llego la imagen de la joven rubia que había conocido la noche anterior, el sabor de sus labios.

-Supongo… -dijo algo distraído –ya me voy… mañana a las 8:30 en el ministerio Remus, Dumbledore y yo te estaremos esperando…

-Y muchas personas con intenciones de matarme… -susurro el.

-Bueno, eso también –dijo Sirius con una sonrisita –pero lo importante es que estaremos ahí apoyándote… tienes que desmentir todo Remus…

-Si, hasta mañana Sirius… -

Remus se quedo un tiempo mas sentado en el mueble conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo, de desaparecer quizás… de llorar como un niño chiquito que se sentía traicionado, lleno de perfidia, de oscuridad como toda su vida. 

Pero en esa oscuridad había una luz.

You remain, (Tu significas)

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (Mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor, cariño)

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny (Para mi tu eres como una creciente adiccion que no puedo negar)

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? (No me dirias que eso es saludable, bebe?)

********************************

**Hola de nuevo, bueno y que les pareció, ya se que esta algo lento pero tenia que ser así porque son demasiados detalles y si me pelo con uno al final se confundirán! **

**Tan sucia la Grace eh? Uyyy es que yo quiero poner mis manos alrededor de su bonito cuello y ahorcarla! Que horror como todo se le pone feo a Remus ;_; pero bueno, ya veremos que sucede en el próximo capitulo! Besos!**

**Y porfa dejen reviews!!**


	12. Iris

Hola! Eh estarán pensando "Aquí ésta esta enfadosa de nuevo ¬¬u" pues Si!! Aquí estoy con mi historia de nuevo, esta vez si no me tarde tanto, es que ando súper fiebre, tengo las ideas en la cabeza, todo lo que va a suceder aquí y no quiero dejar que se me escape!  
  
Además escuchando esta canción que ablanda hasta al mas duro como podría no inspirarme? Como podría dejar de colocarla en este fic? Pues aquí la tienen, Iris de Goo goo dolls...  
  
Gracias por sus Reviews que me animaron tanto a seguirlo...  
  
12-Iris  
  
Hermione entro al departamento rápidamente, Ginny que estaba en su cuarto leyendo un poco salio de la habitación algo asustada, pero al ver a su amiga la abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-Donde demonios estabas Hermione? –pregunto aun envolviéndola en un abrazo con fuerza, privándola del aire.  
  
-Ginny... -Hermione se alejo con ella y la miro a los ojos con una débil sonrisa –ya nos arreglamos.  
  
Ginny no entendió al principio levantando una ceja mas que la otra luego pareció bastante sorprendida, las pecas en su rostro brincaron cuando su boca se abrió rápidamente y sus ojos se inflaron de una manera bastante graciosa.  
  
-Como dijiste? –pregunto aun sin creerlo.  
  
-Que Remus y yo... hablamos ayer en la noche, es que tuve varios problemas para llegar acá –Ginny la miraba fijamente cosa que ponía bastante nerviosa a la castaña.  
  
-Es largo verdad? –  
  
Hermione asintió y luego se miro a si misma.  
  
-Quisiera darme un baño también –Hermione se sonrojo un poco al ver como la mirada picara de su amiga se posaba en ella.  
  
-Ujummm, y solo hablaron? –pregunto sonriendo con malicia.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo aun mas que antes mientras sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
  
-Ya déjame! –dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito por el hombro.  
  
-Ósea que hicieron algo mas! –Ginny comenzó a reír bastante sorprendida, la expresión de Hermione era bastante graciosa.  
  
-Ya déjame Virginia Weasley o no te voy a contar nada! –dijo Hermione poniéndose seria aunque bastante sonrojada.  
  
-Ya, ya pues –Ginny seguía riendo aunque menos que antes –entonces voy a preparar algunos refrigerios! –dijo con emoción caminando de espaldas por el pasillo que conducía a la sala. Hermione la miro con una sonrisita viendo como su amiga se alejaba aun mirándola con picardía.  
  
-Haces verlo como si fuese una novela –se quejo.  
  
-Lo es! –Gimió Ginny –hubieses visto lo que yo vi ayer, nadie de los demás se dio cuenta menos Sirius y yo, estábamos todos tensos porque sabíamos lo que sucedía, y es que de verdad me intriga que fue lo que paso, que te dijo Remus para que lo perdonaras...  
  
Ginny se detuvo y miro a Hermione fijamente, ella estaba seria.  
  
-Tenia bastantes problemas... por eso estaba alejado de todos –dijo Hermione bajito, Ginny parpadeo varias veces sin entender.  
  
-Problemas? –  
  
-Con la mamá –  
  
-Que paso con ella? –Pregunto Ginny preocupada –nunca había oído hablar de la mamá de Remus.  
  
-No, es que estaban peleados –respondió Hermione –y esta muy enferma, el estaba buscándola y tratando de comunicarse con ella...  
  
-Oh por Dios, pero y ella, esta bien? La consiguió? –Ginny dejo de sonreír de inmediato, alarmada.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, esta mal, tiene Cáncer... -  
  
Ginny palideció bastante.  
  
-Hermione pero esa enfermedad muggle es mortal! –  
  
-Lo se! –  
  
-Entonces? –  
  
-No lo se, no hablamos mucho al respecto, la verdad me sentí muy mal, me había molestado tanto, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de preguntarle que sucedía –la chica bajo la mirada y suspiro.  
  
-No podías ser adivina tampoco, pero Remus es así, el se encierra en sus problemas, pero te dijo, eso es muy importante, eso significa que confía en ti –Ginny sonrió débilmente caminando hasta Hermione y tocando su hombro suavemente, la chica levanto su mirada al instante.  
  
Hermione sonrió también sintiéndose mejor, en un impulso abrazo a Ginny con fuerza, agradecía tener a su amiga que siempre la hacia sentirse de alguna manera mejor.  
  
-Gracias Ginny... -  
  
-Por que me agradeces? –pregunto la chica algo confundida respondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.  
  
-Por estar ahí para mi siempre... -  
  
-Que tienes? –pregunto Ginny cuando Hermione y ella habían roto el abrazo, preocupada, Hermione tenia algo, no estaba bien.  
  
-Nada... -  
  
-No me engañas, que sucede? –Ginny arrugo el ceño –si están bien, que sucede ahora?  
  
Hermione bajo la vista.  
  
-Es Grace... -se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza –ella, fue hoy en la mañana a la casa de Remus, y pues... hay Ginny, sabe lo de nosotros!  
  
Ginny se puso bastante blanca.  
  
-Como dices? –  
  
-Es que es muy largo todo, pero sabe lo de nosotros, y pues ellos pelearon, y antes de que me viniera Sirius llego a la casa y dijo algo... -Hermione estaba bastante mortificada y hablaba muy rápido –no pude oír mucho pues no quiso continuar conmigo ahí, por eso me vine, entonces presiento que algo hizo ella para perjudicar a Remus en el Ministerio.  
  
-Y que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Ginny alzando las cejas y arrugando levemente la nariz en señal de reprobación –esa nunca me dio buena espina...  
  
Hermione llevo la mano a sus labios y la mantuvo ahí un rato.  
  
-No voy a dejarlo solo, vuelvo a su casa ahora –Ginny la miro afirmando.  
  
-Si, tienes que apoyarlo –  
  
-Y si le hacen algo en el ministerio no se lo harán a el solo –dijo Hermione enojada –después de todo, es su vida sentimental, privada, a ellos debería valerles... les vale con todos!  
  
-Pero no les vale, porque de por si es para ellos de mala reputación tener a un hombre lobo metido en las paredes del Ministerio –  
  
-Maldito gobierno Ginny –dijo Hermione con voz quebrada –como pueden hacerle eso, que acaso el no es un ser humano como nosotros? Que no siente igual que nosotros?...  
  
Hermione dio un golpe en la pared completamente enfadada, sin poder contenerse, sintiendo una ráfaga de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.  
  
Ginny se acerco a ella preocupada.  
  
-Y es que son unos malditos fascistas! –Hermione dejo caer un par de lagrimas –Remus no es menos por ser un Hombre Lobo! En vez de estar así y recriminarlo podrían buscar una solución, una manera de llevarlo...  
  
-Lo se Hermione... pero son creencias que han estado desde siempre, los Hombres Lobos antes mataban a las personas por eso tienen esa fama, y es difícil que se la saquen de la noche a la mañana Hermione... no crees? –  
  
Hermione la miro con los ojos cristalizados completamente sin querer responder.  
  
-Lo importante es que te tenga ahí, y nos tenga a nosotros sus amigos... -  
  
-Y que crees que harán sus amigos al saber lo de nosotros? –Pregunto Hermione secamente –le darán la espalda! Porque ellos no son capaces de aceptarlo tampoco!  
  
-Hermione no digas eso! –Dijo Ginny molesta –hay mas personas además de nosotros que quieren a Remus, y que entenderán lo que ustedes sienten, aunque al principio no lo vean con buenos ojos no le darán la espalda.  
  
Hermione bajo la cabeza sintiéndose bastante mal, mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, quemándole con cada palpitar.  
  
Ginny vio a su amiga y un montón de dolor invadió su cuerpo... le dolía verla así, tan mal...  
  
-Yo estoy aquí... y te apoyare pase lo que pase –Ginny acaricio el cabello de Hermione quien levanto la mirada y limpio sus lagrimas sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Gracias Ginny... disculpa que me altere, pero es que de verdad no quiero que las cosas se compliquen... solo quiero estar junto a el, es mucho pedir? –  
  
La pelirroja negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Estarán juntos si ustedes no permiten que los separen... -a Hermione aquellas palabras le parecieron bastante sabias, y era porque era cierto, nadie los separaría si ellos no lo permitían.  
  
Suspiro algo cansada.  
  
-Iré a bañarme, necesito pensar mejor todo... -Hermione suspiro de nuevo y se giro para entrar a su cuarto –Y ADEMAS NO PUEDO NI CAMINAR CON ESTE DESORDEN!  
  
Exclamo al borde. Ginny sin embargo dejo escapar una risita mientras escuchaba como Hermione arreglaba todo con la varita.  
  
-Preparare un puchero, mi mama me los enseño a hacer, eso te hará sentir mejor Herm... -dijo Ginny, Hermione asomo la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Gracias Ginny... -dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-Para eso estamos las amigas –Ginny se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la esquina.  
  
********************  
  
La cabaña tibia por el calor que emanaba la chimenea con un débil fuego, algo gris, las cortinas corridas y en un pequeño estudio un hombre sentado en un desgastado escritorio de madera, observando con una tenue luz de vela un viejo libro, examinando con sus ojos cansados y carentes de esa chispa de bondad que siempre lo acompañaban.  
  
Su rostro pálido estaba contraído, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios tan apretados que apenas dejaban ver una pequeña línea blanca. Con una mano aparto el molesto cabello castaño grisáceo que caía sobre sus ojos.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento entro al cuarto moviendo un poco la puerta haciendo que todo el se estremeciera, miro hacia atrás en busca de la respuesta de tal brisa, pero el silencio en la casa era casi sepulcral.  
  
Sus finos sentidos estaban opacados...  
  
Volvió la vista al pesado libro y comenzó a tallar con su dedo las frases que leía. Una vez detectado el tumor cerebral, se harán más pruebas para determinar el tipo de tumor que se tiene. El médico también tendrá que determinar la diferencia entre las células tumorales y las células que se encuentran a su alrededor. Este procedimiento se denomina el grado histológico del tumor. Para poder planificar el tratamiento adecuado, el médico necesita saber el tipo y el grado de tumor cerebral que se tiene. Los siguientes tipos se usan para agrupar los tumores cerebrales en adultos  
  
"Necesita que un medico la revise..." pensó pasando sus manos desesperadamente por su rostro cansado.  
  
-Pero no, seguramente tu Alaia Lupin no querrás ir con ningún medico –la voz del fatigado licántropo se escucho desesperada.  
  
Entonces sintió unos finos y delicados dedos deslizarse sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, rápidamente se puso tenso, entonces unos calidos labios se posaron en su mejilla derecha suavemente, el cerro los ojos embriagado por ese aroma que el conocía demasiado bien, rápidamente se relajo y sintió como esos finos dedos comenzaban a masajear su espalda con cariño mientras los labios que antes habían besado su mejilla bajaban ahora por su cuello.  
  
-No te escuche entrar... -dijo en un suave susurro girando un poco el rostro buscando los labios que de nuevo besaban su mejilla, aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.  
  
Aquel beso que busco lo encontró, sus suaves labios rozaron los de el y poco a poco ese pequeño beso fue creciendo a unos un poco mas grandes, el se giro un poco en la silla permitiéndole que ella se sentara sobre el y amarrara su cuello con sus delicados brazos.  
  
Sus lenguas se encontraron por tan solo un instante, rozaron juguetonamente y regresaron a sus lugares dejándolos deseosos de mas, ella se alejo de el mirándolo con ternura mientras con su mano delicadamente quitaba el pelo que caía sobre su rostro.  
  
El la miraba de vuelta, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápido en su pecho, perdiéndose en sus ojos chocolates... como los amaba... como amaba todo en ella, sus besos... Oh por Dios, esos besos.  
  
Busco de nuevo sus labios, como si fuesen su aire y hubiese sido privado de el por mucho tiempo, ella recibió el beso aunque duro menos de lo que el hubiese deseado.  
  
-Estas mejor? –pregunto cariñosamente después de un corto silencio. El asintió como un niño pequeño.  
  
-No se como le haces... -dijo con una sonrisita mientras posaba sus dos manos en las caderas de ella. Ella toco suavemente la punta de su nariz con el dedo riendo un poco.  
  
-Se llama "el encanto de ser mujer" –dijo con un cierto tono de superioridad antes de soltar una risita divertida.  
  
-Ay si, "el encanto de ser mujer" –remedo él, poniendo excesivamente la voz chillona, cosa que sonaba muy graciosa en el puesto su voz era bastante gruesa haciendo que Hermione riera mas que antes – ya deja de reírte de mi... -hizo un puchero mirándola fijamente.  
  
Ella lo atrajo a el con las dos manos que lo rodeaban por el cuello y beso la comisura de sus labios para luego alejarse sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Y... que hacías? –pregunto mientras veía con interés el libro que estaba abierto sobre la mesa.  
  
Se giro un poco mostrando más interés hacia el volumen, inclinándose hacia la mesa, el hombre la imito.  
  
-Es un libro que conseguí en la biblioteca de la casa de Lily y James... -La chica lo miro fijamente con interés –hice un estudio acerca de las enfermedades muggles hace tiempo... -  
  
La chica tomo el libro y observo la tapa, estaba algo vieja, era de piel, de un color rojo sangre y en letras doradas decía claramente. "Tipos de enfermedades y sus tratamientos"  
  
Se veía interesante para Hermione, pero el interés de ella se desvió a él hombre que tenia debajo, sentía su dolor de alguna manera. Se giro un poco preocupada.  
  
Posando sus grandes ojos en el sin decir nada.  
  
-No pude devolvérselo... -dijo con algo de melancolía.  
  
-Has encontrado algo para tu mamá? –pregunto llegando al tema del cual quería saber. El bajo la mirada rápidamente dándole a entender que no encontraba nada.  
  
-Y así encontrase algo Hermione, ella no deja ayudarse, no cree en los médicos Muggles –dijo Remus con algo de desesperación –y la verdad es que... es que yo tampoco.  
  
-Hay muchos médicos que son muy buenos –dijo Hermione sintiéndose en parte algo aludida –no tienen porque juzgarlos por ser Muggles, yo tengo tías que son...  
  
-No es porque sean muggles Hermione –la interrumpió el tratando de evitar una pelea –es porque al final todas esas terapias, todo les da es un poco mas de tiempo, solo eso...  
  
-Y tu no darías lo que fuera por un día mas Remus? –pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –un día mas para estar con ella?  
  
Hermione lo había dicho con intenciones de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, quizás la Quimioterapia pudiese ser una cura para su madre, pero quizás debió pensarlo mejor, quizás no debió decir nada...  
  
Remus frunció el ceño y se levanto de la silla bruscamente haciendo que la chica casi cayera al suelo en el momento, se quedo mirándolo con la respiración agitada impactada sin saber que decir o hacer. Confundida.  
  
-No tienes idea de lo dolorosas que fueron esas palabras –dijo sentido.  
  
-Perdona –dijo ella recapacitando acercándose a el varios pasos –perdóname, no pensé, de verdad, no era lo que quería decir... solo quiero lo mejor para ti, que no sufras.  
  
Lo rodeo con los brazos fuertemente, el se mantuvo rígido al principio pero luego cedió, su cabeza de acoplo enseguida del hombro de la chica.... Ella pasaba sus manos con cariño por su cabello.  
  
-Perdón... -susurro despacio cerca de su oído. La piel de el se erizo por completo.  
  
Se enderezo y acaricio el rostro de ella con su mano haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos mas tranquila.  
  
-No tengo nada que perdonar... discúlpame tu a mi, estoy muy susceptible –la abrazo de nuevo con mas fuerza que antes –tu eres todo lo que me da fuerza... no quiero espantarte con mi mal humor...  
  
-Yo te entiendo, sabes que estoy aquí... -dijo ella bajito sintiendo cada segundo de aquel abrazo.  
  
-Lo se... -  
  
Ella se alejo de el tomando su mano entre la de ella y sonriéndole levemente.  
  
-Te traje un regalo... -el también sonrió siguiéndola hasta la sala con curiosidad.  
  
-Que será? –  
  
Hermione se soltó de su mano y corrió hasta la mesa, encima de esta había un morral, ella lo abrió y comenzó a buscar dentro algo. El la miraba fijamente sonriendo.  
  
-...Te va a gustar... -dijo la chica sin dejar de buscar con la cara prácticamente metida en el maletín.  
  
Remus comenzó a reír a causa de las cosas que decía la chica desde adentro.  
  
-LO ENCONTRE!! –grito eufórica sacando un paquete de aluminio bien envuelto bastante grande, fue hasta el licántropo con los brazos extendidos como si llevara un tesoro –de mi para ti... ábrelo.  
  
Remus lo abrió con cuidado, entonces un olor embriagante a chocolate salio de aquel paquete, miro a Hermione y sonrió destapándolo mas rápido que antes, ahí había un gran trozo de puchero, cubierto de chocolate derretido. Hermione se acerco y tomo un poco con los dedos y lo miro maliciosamente, acerco la mano a el untando en sus labios con delicadeza un poco de chocolate.  
  
El la miro fijamente, mientras ella se acercaba con una sonrisa juguetona atrapando los labios de el entre los de ella y con ello el chocolate que reposaba en ellos. El con una de sus manos la atrajo por la cadera hacia el mientras con la otra sujetaba el puchero a un lado.  
  
Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras sentía como su corazón pedía a gritos un beso verdadero, sus labios se abrieron lentamente y sus lenguas fundieron aquel dulce sabor a chocolate, que poco a poco que recorriendo sus cuerpos, navegando rápidamente por su sangre, llenándola de calor.  
  
****  
  
Suavemente sus dedos recorrían la piel desnuda de sus brazos, bajando delicadamente en una sutil caricia, mientras sus ojos claros observaban la tranquilidad que tenia su rostro, sus ojos cerrados apacibles mientras su respiración iba calmada...  
  
Y ahí estaba ella, a unos pocos centímetros de el, dormida tranquilamente, junto a el, y para el no había nada mas hermoso, que verla, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, cansada...  
  
Y el también lo estaba, estaba cansado en cuerpo y alma, cansado de pretender, cansado de esconderse, de temer lo que era... los parpados le pesaban pero luchaba contra el sueño. Quería verla antes de todo lo que pasaría al día siguiente... porque había decidido lo mejor para ella, aunque eso costase su vida.  
  
Desaparecería de su vida para siempre, eso era lo mejor para ambos, aunque al principio doliera, se iría a Sur América con su madre y nunca mas estaría en Inglaterra.  
  
La hermosa chica frente a el sonrió un poco entre sueños por los cariños que el le brindaba.  
  
Su corazón se encogió.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you (Y yo renunciaría a todo por tocarte)  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow (Porque yo se que tu me sientes de alguna manera)  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be (Tu eres lo mas cercano al cielo que estaré)  
  
And I don't want to go home right now(Y no quiero irme a casa ahora)  
  
Se acerco a ella y la abrazo tomando su aroma en el, presionando fuerte los ojos, evitando llorar a toda costa.  
  
"No es una despedida" dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como ella se movía un poco en su lugar.  
  
"Y si tienes que irte rápido... y si ella no entiende un adiós?... Y si tu no lo entiendes?" se maldijo a si mismo por no encontrar otra solución, por ser la bestia que era.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment(Y todo lo que puedo probar es este momento)  
  
And all I can breathe is your life(Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida)  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over(Porque tarde o temprano va a terminar)  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight(Yo solo no quiero extrañarte esta noche)  
  
Pero el no quería dejarla, por primera vez en su vida no quería renunciar a algo... a alguien, a ella.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me(Y yo no quiero que el mundo me viese)  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand(Porque no creo que ellos entiendan)  
  
When everything's made to be broken(Cuando todo se hace para romperse)  
  
I just want you to know who I am(solo quiero que sepas quien soy)  
  
Pero no quería dejarla a un lado como lo había hecho siempre, no a ella que lo aceptaba y lo amaba por lo que era... y el también la amaba.  
  
Se acerco y beso su frente con dulzura y la miro fijamente sintiendo como sus ojos cada vez se cerraban más lento y tardaban más en abrirse.  
  
-Que hago? –Pregunto en un susurro –como resuelvo todo sin meterte en medio mi vida...?  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming(Y no puedes luchar con las lágrimas que no vienen)  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies(O los momentos de verdad en tus mentiras)  
  
When everything feels like the movies(Cuando todo se siente como en las películas)  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive(Si, tu sangras solo para saber que estas vivo)  
  
-No... no puedo meterla en esto Sirius, no puedo –Remus cerro los ojos con fuerza con un nudo en el pecho, pensando en el duro día que le vendría mañana, ese día que enfrentaría solo... o al menos eso creía el.  
  
********************  
  
Un anciano acariciaba su larga barba blanca mientras sentado detrás de su escritorio veía una serie de pergaminos, sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de sus gafas media luna.  
  
Paso su mano libre por la frente, tallando las arrugas que se habían formado a su ceño de pensar tanto y darle vueltas al asunto, un caso que lo tenia bastante consternado.  
  
Como podría defender a su alumno, compañero y amigo si no sabia con claridad lo que sucedía, desconocía las bases de tal acusación, desde que el conocía a Remus había sabido que el había sido muy reservado en cuando a las relaciones, y ahora era acusado de pervertir a una niña? No lo creía.  
  
La puerta del despacho sonó un par de veces, el cansado director miro a la puerta y sonrió levemente.  
  
-Adelante Sirius –  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro un guapo hombre de cabello largo negro azulado, sus ojos vivaces brillaban como si tuviesen luz propia, aunque esa mañana su rostro normalmente cargado de picardía y suspicacia estaba apagado y preocupado.  
  
-Ya esta en el Profeta! –El animago lanzo el volumen del periódico mágico al escritorio del Director –con mas calumnias que nunca!  
  
Sirius estaba molesto, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación como un gato encerrado.  
  
El anciano leyó el artículo y sus cejas lentamente iban subiendo rápidamente.  
  
-Que cosas mas horribles dicen –admitió el mago mas poderoso dejando el cuerpo a un lado mirando fijamente al animago –Sirius, Remus tiene a la chica? Ira a declarar?  
  
-Si... -dijo Sirius distraído hablando rápidamente –hable con el ayer, me dijo que hablaría con Hermione en la noche...  
  
-Con Hermione? –Dumbledore pareció sorprendido, Sirius se volteo totalmente pálido, Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente –acaso la chica de la que hablamos es Hermione Granger?  
  
-No, no, es que estaba pensando en ella... -Sirius se puso nervioso y luego vio como Dumbledore no le creía, sabia que podía leer lo que pensaba –bueno... no se para que trato de negarlo mas...  
  
Dumbledore escuchaba atento.  
  
-Si es Hermione Granger, la amiga mejor amiga de mi ahijado, de Harry –Dumbledore asintió totalmente serio.  
  
-Se quien es Hermione –aseguro, Sirius se sonrojo un poco –pero no entiendo como ellos...  
  
El director apretó los labios pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Sirius.  
  
-No crea que el lo acepto fácilmente –dijo rápidamente –se lo negaba a si mismo, se recriminaba cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no significaba lo mismo para el...  
  
-Sin duda ella ya no es la chiquilla a la que el le dio clases –  
  
Sirius asintió mas tranquilo por la reacción del Director.  
  
-Y pues ella estaba enamorada de el desde que el la enseñaba y pues... en el viaje se lo confeso, y todo fue muy confuso para el –Sirius se sentó y suspiro cansadamente –le costo mucho aceptar que la quiere... y lo hizo ahora y Grace por celos invento eso...  
  
Dumbledore tomo el artículo en el periódico y lo reviso de nuevo.  
  
-Los celos pueden cegar a cualquiera... -dijo tranquilamente para luego mirarlo fijamente –aunque algunos seamos mas fuertes a ellos...  
  
-Lo traiciono suciamente –dijo Sirius con rencor –siempre tuve una imagen errónea de ella...  
  
-La gente cambia con el tiempo Sirius, quizás todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida la llevo a hacer lo que hizo... -Dumbledore parecía mas tranquilo y parecía estar pensando bastante claramente las cosas.  
  
-Que cree que piense la gente...? –pregunto con temor el animago.  
  
-La gente no lo vera bien como es de suponerse, pero Hermione no es ninguna niña... y las vidas amorosas de ellos dos no es algo que incluya a terceros –Dumbledore miro fijamente a Sirius –estas seguro de que Remus Lupin dirá a Hermione de su citación hoy?  
  
Sirius estuvo apunto de afirmar pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, se puso claramente pálido.  
  
-No dirá nada... -dijo con un hilo de voz –en que estaba pensando!? –se levanto de su lugar como si fuese empujado por un resorte.  
  
-A donde vas? –pregunto el director tranquilamente.  
  
-A AVISAR A HERMIONE! –exclamo jadeando mientras llegaba con zancadas a la puerta.  
  
-Tu harás otra cosa esta vez Sirius –Sirius lo miro confundido.  
  
-Que cosa? –  
  
-Buscaras unos expedientes en los archivos de el Ministerio, los seleccionados... -Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia el director.  
  
-Como dice? -pregunto sin creerlo –Remus no saldrá de esta si Hermione no va a declarar! –  
  
-Ella ira –aseguro el director.  
  
-Sin embargo es casi imposible entrar al lugar de los expedientes seleccionados Dumbledore, siempre esta muy vigilado –  
  
-Tu eres un Auror muy famoso Sirius, además hoy ellos estarán mas pendientes del caso de Remus que de una sombra... no crees? –en los ojos del Director brillo una luz de astucia mientras Sirius quien había entendido sonreía maléficamente.  
  
-Que archivo quieres? –  
  
-Quiero que saques el artículo 30678, esta en la sección de derechos, creo que ese nos ayudara y presiento que ellos pretenden ignorarlo... -  
  
Sirius pareció confundido.  
  
-Y que tiene este articulo? –  
  
-Ya lo veras... ya lo veras... pero te aseguro que yo estuve ahí cuando lo aprobaron, es muy antiguo y con el tiempo a quedado atrás –  
  
Sirius asintió y salio del despacho del director rápidamente, Dumbledore tomo de nuevo los pergaminos que al principio observaba, todo para el era mucho mas claro ahora... Sonrió levemente.  
  
Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero quizás ellos dos después de todo eran el uno para el otro.  
  
Dejo los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y miro a su hermoso ave fénix que estaba parado sobre su perchero, mirando a su dueño con curiosidad.  
  
-Es hora de que ayudemos a nuestro viejo amigo fawkes? –el hermoso fénix emitió un hermoso canto mientras abría las alas un poco, Dumbledore sonrió entre su espesa barba-  
  
Tomo un pergamino del escritorio y mojo una elegante pluma bastante rara en el tintero y escribió cortas palabras en el papel.  
  
-Creo, mi gran amigo, que tendrás que llevar esta nota rápidamente a la casa del señor Lupin, hay ahí una chica que desconoce que es lo que sucede... -  
  
El fénix chillo de nuevo y voló hasta su amo tomando el pergamino que le extendía y salio rápidamente por la ventana superior del hermoso despacho del director.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento haciendo que su elegante túnica violeta con pequeños puntos brillantes dorados cayera elegantemente sobre sus zapatos, y con un fugaz estallido desapareció del lugar.  
  
****************************  
  
Y yap! Aquí acabo este martirio de cap, en realidad es triste pero a la vez me parece aliviante que ya todo se comience a saber, que todo se desenvuelve y que al FIN Remus Jonh Lupin se ha dado cuenta de que la ama, que esta seguro incluso prefiere sacrificarse a el mismo que dañarla a ella! ;_; tan mono *suspiro* aunque la verdad esto me pone tensa, porque siempre tienden a irse por el camino mas difícil? O_O me recuerda a Harry...  
  
En fin, quieren mas razones para odiar a Grace? Para amar a esta pareja? (Creanme luego se vuelve una adicción, que empecé esto como un juego y miren por donde va, son mi pareja favorita!) para saber como termina todo...  
  
Dejen Reviews y diganme, que creen que pasara en el ministerio? Remus se ira y dejara a Hermione sin decirle nada? Sirius se enseriara alguna vez en su vida? Jejeje bueno... ya me puse tediosa, me voy, besos! 


End file.
